Upside Down With Mercy: La Secuela
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Secuela de Upside Down: El blog de Yugi D.
1. Intro

Aclaración: El primer capítulo de esta nueva historia es un resumen narrado por Yugi D, de lo que ocurrió en mi historia anterior. Pueden encontrarla bajo el nombre de "Upside Down: El Blog de Yugi D" en mi página principal de fanfiction. net

* * *

 **Upside Down with Mercy**

 **Capítulo 1: Introducción**

-Comienzo de la entrada de blog-

Han pasado 9 meses desde que Yuiichi y sus hermanos han vuelto a Domino. La noticia me tomó por sorpresa en Abril: De pronto un día, vi a Kentarou y Misao desayunando en SugarFirst y sólo me acerqué a ellos para saludarles, con la esperanza de saber de Yuiichi.

Volver a verle era algo para lo que debía estar preparada, después de todo, nuestra ruptura no fue del todo definitiva. Él debía mudarse a Sendai y las cosas estaban extrañas entre nosotros…

El día que partió no nos besamos, yo estaba molesta y era muy testaruda.

Él lucía triste.

No nos escribimos durante estos cuatro años. Kentarou, por el contrario, se convirtió en mi amigo virtual número uno. No sabía lo ocurrente y vanidoso que un chico podía llegar a ser, sin duda, esas largas pláticas nocturnas eran de mis pasatiempos favoritos, llegamos a conocernos tanto así como para forjar una amistad verdadera. Y eso me hacía feliz… Lo único que recuerdo de esos tiempos es que decía que yo era una chica "interesante". Me hacía verme a mí misma como la extraña exnovia de su hermano menor. ¿A quién no le atrae escuchar las opiniones de otros sobre uno mismo? Kentarou estaba tan equivocado cuando me comentaba lo que pensaba de mí: Que era una chica gótica sin control, que no sabía reírme de mí misma… Que en algún momento pensó que era "depresiva"… Todos esos años le demostré por medio del chat que era una chica como cualquier otra. Era increíblemente divertido hablar con él.

Era extraño verle en persona en ese momento. Todos esos años sólo leía sus payasadas, observando una pequeña y constante foto de perfil. El poder verle iba a significar poder pasar el rato con un amigo de verdad. O quizás descubriría que nuestra química sólo nacía al hablarnos a través de una computadora.

Misao era toda una sorpresa, su cuerpo se había desarrollado drásticamente y su rostro había perdido el semblante enfermizo de antes. Parecía bien. Parecía rehabilitada, y me alegré mucho por ella.

Recuerdo que tan sólo un día después pude ver a Yuiichi. Llegó a buscarme a casa en su motocicleta… En esos momentos ya tenía su licencia, era todo un logro para él.

En la conversación, me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada del todo: Había algo entre nosotros que no estaba cerrado y fue el momento de aclararlo. Él me dijo que, al verme, volvió a tener sentimientos por mí y que creía jamás poder evitarlo, pero acordamos que todo sería parte de un lindo recuerdo para poder seguir adelante con nuestras vidas… Luego supe que tenía una novia, y de alguna forma, eso fue un alivio para mí. Así no me permitiría pensar en posibilidades.

Esas semanas fueron muy divertidas, los hermanos Sugaya mantenían su popularidad, pude reunirme con Kentarou muchas veces después del trabajo en Sugarfirst y me alegró saber que todo era como en nuestras conversaciones online e incluso mejor; era ciertamente un tipo divertido, lucía serio y relajado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ser ocurrente en el momento adecuado. Era el tipo de chico con el que podías ir a comer pizza, armar un alboroto en el lugar, iniciar una guerra de comida, y aun siendo el momento más inoportuno, él podía continuar siendo un tonto para tomar a la manager entre sus brazos y ofrecerle disculpas. Creo que mis mejores carcajadas de esos tiempos se debían a sus atrevimientos.

Por supuesto que la llegada de los hermanos Sugaya no había pasado inadvertida y se armó una gran fiesta de disfraces entre todos los excompañeros de la escuela para darles la bienvenida a la ciudad. Y como dije antes, la popularidad de los hermanos se mantenía intacta, la fiesta se plagó no sólo de gente de nuestro salón, sino también de las ex admiradoras de Kentarou y Yuiichi.

Casi lo olvidaba, a esa fiesta asistí junto a una nueva amiga, Kokoa Miwa. Hacía sólo un par de días antes, esta pequeña psicópata me había seguido a casa para pedirme de favor armarle una cita con Yuiichi Sugaya. Yo no podía recordarla de la escuela, pero sí como una seguidora de mi blog online. De alguna forma sentí compasión de sus sentimientos. El mismo día en que nos conocimos se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

A decir verdad no recuerdo mucho de esa fiesta, sólo aquel suceso: En medio del bullicio hubo un apagón de aproximadamente diez segundos, quizás más. Alguien internado en la oscuridad se acercó a mí y me besó a la fuerza. Cuando la luces volvieron no tenía pista de quién había cometido tal osadía.

Ese suceso me trajo gran confusión puesto que en mi interior sospechaba de mi exnovio Yuiichi, pero era difícil de creer, puesto que fue él mismo quien me dijo que seguiríamos adelante con nuestras vidas por separado. Kokoa armó una especie de investigación y sus resultados me fueron imposibles de creer, hasta que llegó el día en que lo supe de labios del propio autor.

Misao había escapado. Era una joven de 17 años de edad, con antecedentes de problemas psiquiátricos, dada de alta hacía tan solo 4 años. Había escapado con este chico de aspecto punky, muy poco confiable llamado Issei. Sus hermanos no aprobaban la relación y ella decidió escapar. Fueron horas difíciles para Yuiichi y Kentarou: Mientras el primero se paseaba como loco en su motocicleta por los alrededores en busca de alguna pista para hallar a Misao, Kentarou estaba deshecho en casa atendiendo a la policía y esperando junto al teléfono. Yo me mantuve a su lado hasta que la policía partió en la madrugada. De pronto y al fin un mensaje de texto le devolvió la calma: Era Misao, diciéndoles que se encontraba bien y que volvería muy pronto. Nunca había visto a Kentarou tan vulnerable como en esa noche, me hizo darme cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por él… Pero, fue él mismo quien se tomó atribuciones: Esa noche me dijo que él había sido el autor del beso durante el apagón, corroborando lo que Kokoa me había dicho.

Aquella noticia me perturbó de tal manera que mi mundo se volcó de cabeza durante unos minutos. Jamás, jamás me habría atrevido a sospechar de él. Su amistad para mí, significaba mucho… Además era el hermano mayor de Yuiichi. Era inaceptable para mí… Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creo que intentó besarme otra vez esa noche, ya no logro recordarlo.

Lo decía en serio, el mundo se volteó para mí. Los siguientes días me sentí tan perdida, tan avergonzada, que admito que actué como una niña inmadura, no quería verle, ni responderle. Sólo quería evitarle, porque sabía que enfrentar sus sentimientos me haría perder a mi mejor amigo y la alegría que me significaba pasar momentos junto a él.

Kentarou…

Llegó su cumpleaños, Misao me llamó una cobarde por no enfrentarle hasta entonces. Esa noche nos reunimos y dimos un paseo. Él me dijo que estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho y que sólo se había confundido. Me dijo que el haberme besado había sido lo más parecido a besar a un familiar y así pudo confirmar que también me quería como amiga. Las cosas volvieron a tener sentido, me sentí segura, fueron las palabras que sólo él podía pronunciar para traer la paz de vuelta.

Ha pasado un mes desde estos eventos y las cosas no podrían andar mejor. Veremos qué nuevas aventuras me esperan a mí y a mis amigos.

Yugi D.

-Final de la entrada-


	2. Chica Nueva

**Upside Down With Mercy**

 **Capítulo 2: Chica Nueva**

Era una mañana de lunes de Junio, cuando Yugi D llegó con unos minutos de retraso al trabajo en SugarFirst, lo cual no era común en ella. La razón fue que el día anterior se la había pasado blogueando acerca de las opciones para la nueva obra de teatro que presentaría la Universidad de Domino en el gran anfiteatro de la ciudad en el mes de Noviembre y ella estaba decidida a obtener un buen rol a como diera lugar. Cada día se convencía más de que su ingreso a las artes dramáticas había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Sin embargo, no era fácil para ella obtener un buen rendimiento académico, laboral y familiar, pero a la larga, lo manejaba bastante bien. Sus amigos cercanos podían dar fe de su compromiso con aquel agitado estilo de vida, es más ya se había ganado el reconocimiento de _la chica que siempre tenía prisa._

Sus turnos de trabajo se cumplían durante las mañanas de los lunes, miércoles y viernes, desde 9 AM hasta 12 PM, lo cual le acomodaba, puesto que sus clases vespertinas en la Universidad se llevaban a cabo durante todas las tardes de la semana, de 6 PM, hasta 10 PM. Su único día libre de la semana era el jueves, que ocupaba para relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Por primera vez en esos 2 años trabajando en SugarFirst había llegado tarde. Eso significaba que se las tendría que ver con Kurosai-san: El nuevo manager. Éste era un hombre gordo, bajo y estricto, que solía amenazar a las trabajadoras con disminuirles el sueldo ante cualquier eventualidad, así que las Sugargirls no podían darse el lujo de descuidar sus labores y esta vez, la de cabello bicolor sabía que tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias… Una vez dentro, a Yugi D le llamó la atención el no encontrarse con el manager en la entrada del recinto, como era costumbre, es más, el lugar carecía de clientes y ni siquiera había rastro de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Tras recorrer unos pasos el lugar, escuchó ruidos proviniendo de la entrada trasera de la fuente de sodas, así que se cambió rápidamente a su uniforme y partió a ver de qué se trataba. Afuera, pudo ver que tanto los clientes habituales, como sus compañeras de trabajo y otros curiosos se encontraban formando un enorme círculo de espectadores que presenciaban un duelo de monstruos. A lo lejos, reconoció la voz de una antigua rival de la secundaria, así que no tuvo reparos en abrirse paso entre la multitud y atravesar hasta primera fila.

No se equivocaba: Su archi-rival, la antigua campeona de DuelMonsters de su escuela secundaria, quien también solía ser la mejor amiga de Yuiichi y una de las chicas más odiadas debido a su inagotable soberbia, se encontraba jugando contra una desconocida muchacha de pelo rosa que vestía el uniforme de SugarFirst.

-"Llevan aquí una hora"- comentó una voz familiar, a la izquierda de Yugi D.

-"¡Kenta!"- gritó ella, dibujando una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de su amigo, quien solía ir a desayunar a SugarFirst casi a diario-. "¿Entonces esta multitud lleva aquí todo ese tiempo sólo por un duelo?"

-"A decir verdad está bastante emocionante"- explicó el mayor de los Sugaya, dibujando arcos en sus ojos ^^

-"¿Y por qué tanto tiempo?"- murmuró la recién llegada.

-"Esa nueva empleada es muy buena, muy buena en este juego"- respondió otra voz familiar, a la derecha de Yugi D.

La de cabello bicolor dibujó una pose de terror por dos segundos antes de notar que se trataba del manager, quien se encontraba de perfecto humor mirando el juego, como si se tratase de un placer oculto.

-"¿Nueva empleada, Kurosai-san?"- preguntó Yugi D, con cautela.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa engreída.

-"Su nombre es Moulin Sawajari, entró a trabajar hoy mismo"- explicó.

-"Así que… Moulin Sawajari"- repitió Yugi D para sus adentros antes de volver a prestarle toda la atención a su nueva compañera de trabajo.

La chica llevaba el cabello rosa recogido en dos coletas, con largos lazos negros que colgaban detrás de sus hombros. Lucía un bonito tono bronceado en su piel y encantaba con unos grandes y rasgados ojos azules. Pero no sólo eso, podía verse a la joven esmerada en el juego con aires de determinación, los puntos de vida de las oponentes indicaban "200" para Moulin y "800" para Christina Mei y aun así, la gente apoyaba más a la chica nueva.

Yugi D se había perdido ya la mayor parte del duelo, así que Kentarou comenzó a explicarle la estrategia de Moulin: A ella no le sorprendió que su amigo fuese capaz de comprender los planes de un jugador de DuelMonsters, después de todo el gran Kentarou Sugaya y la engreída Christina Mei habían ganado su fama por ser los mejores en ese juego, durante la secundaria.

El duelo continuó con Moulin enviando todos sus monstruos al cementerio y dejando sólo una carta boca abajo para defenderse. A Kentarou, como al resto, le pareció una jugada muy arriesgada, pero se vio contagiado del espíritu de la joven, así que comenzó a apoyarle en voz alta.

-"Sigue así chica nueva, lo haces muy bien"- le dedicó el moreno, y por alguna extraña razón, quien pareció haber estado muy concentrada durante todo el juego, se volteó sólo un segundo para mirar al joven halagador, quedándose cautivada por su buen parecido.

Pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco segundos y Moulin no dejó de observarle, preguntándose si aquello que sentía sería "amor a primera vista". Sus pensamientos finalmente le hicieron distraerse del inminente ataque de Christina Mei, con su _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ y el encuentro acabó en exageradas risas de la pelirroja, por haber vencido una vez más.

-"Creo que no"- rectificó Kentarou, algo apenado con el resultado.

-"Vaya, Christina Mei sigue siendo una duelista fuerte"- agregó Yugi D, sorprendida.

Tras haber un resultado, el círculo de espectadores comenzó a esparcirse, pues los clientes volvieron a entrar en la fuente de sodas y el señor Kurosai se encargó de espantar a las trabajadoras para que volvieran adentro también.

La última en entrar fue Moulin, quien aún parecía perpleja, pero la verdad fue que el resultado del duelo no le había importado en lo más mínimo, ahora sus ojos sólo tenían como objetivo, saturarse de aquel apuesto joven que le había dedicado un par de amables palabras de apoyo, con una voz masculina y atractiva. Debía averiguar su nombre, debía conocerle. El manager se dispuso a gritarle como a las demás, pero ella lo ignoró por completo, apoyando las palmas en el vidrio y observando a Kentarou desde afuera, quien ya se había acomodado en la soledad de su mesa habitual para desayunar.

-"Oye muchacha, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Ya te dije que no pasaré por alto tus fallas sólo por ser tu primer día de trabajo! ¡Más te vale comenzar a-…!"

Moulin reaccionó a los gritos del manager, volteando con brusquedad y llevando la mano a su cabeza, igual a como lo haría un militar, para hacerle saber que daría su mayor esfuerzo. El hombre estuvo a punto de caer de la impresión.

Moulin no tardó en aproximarse a la mesa del chico que tanto había llamado su atención para tomar su orden, pero justo a mitad de camino, otra chica con su uniforme, había llegado primero. Moulin los observó precavida y tras presentir el confianzudo intercambio de miradas entre ellos y evidenciar lo bien que se llevaban, asumió lo obvio: Debían ser novios.

[…]

-"¿Y dónde está Yuiichi?"- preguntó Yugi D-. "Usualmente es lunes de hermanos ¿no?"

-"No le veo desde ayer… Probablemente está en el departamento de su novia americana, últimamente han estado inseparables"- explicó Kentarou.

-"Ya veo... Creo que Yuiichi finalmente encontró a su verdadero amor"- dijo Yugi D, intentando sonar feliz por él.

-"No tienes idea, compañera. Yo diría por el contrario, Yuiichi…"

Kentarou no terminó su frase, pues se quedó mirando al hombre bajo y rechoncho que no apartaba la vista de Yugi D, molesto. Ésta se volteó a observar al señor Kurosai y le tardó dos segundos tocar tierra para darse cuenta que esa expresión significaba " _Vuelve al trabajo si no quieres perder tu trabajo"_. Como resultado, Yugi D patinó disparada a tomar el pedido de otras mesas. Kentarou sonrió tristemente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al interminable quehacer de Yugi D en horario de trabajo, así que sólo cogió el periódico de la mesa y se entretuvo con los anuncios matutinos.

[…]

Ya daban las 12:06 PM, cuando Yugi D terminaba de cambiarse para partir a casa, pero una mano le tomó del hombro, haciéndole voltear y encontrarse con la célebre Moulin Sawajari.

-"Hola muñeca"- le dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo, casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-"Hum… Hola, gusto en conocerte Moulin"- le respondió Yugi D, acercándole la mano.

Moulin se quedó mirando ese gesto con una sonrisita, como burlándose de las formalidades de su compañera. En seguida, se pasó de lista al coger la mano de Yugi D entre sus propias manos, acercándose confianzudamente a ella y dibujando una expresión tan conmovedora, que Yugi D llegó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué querría?

-"¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?"- le dijo Moulin con los ojos más brillantes que un diamante.

En ese momento Yugi D sintió real pánico y confundida, comenzó a poner en una lista mental, todas las razones por las que ella no podría aceptar los sentimientos de una desconocida.

-"C-creo que… N-no lo había pensado…"- balbuceó Yugi D, intentando apartar la mano, pero Moulin apretaba fuerte.

-"Ese chico con el que hablabas… ¿Eres su novia?"- le volvió a interrogar la pelirrosa, con el rostro muy cercano al de Yugi D, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

En el mismo segundo que le tomaría a una burbuja explotar, Yugi D cayó en la cuenta. Sus mejillas perdieron el rubor rápidamente y sus cejas se levantaron muy alto.

-"¡¿Es por Kentarou?!"- gritó la cabeza bicolor, sorprendida y algo exagerada.

-"¿Ése es su nombre?"- preguntó Moulin emocionada por su desconcertada reacción, al mismo tiempo que apretaba más la mano de Yugi D, casi como asumiendo que la respuesta sería un no.

Yugi D sintió un gran alivio y le hizo saber que su mano ya comenzaba a palpitar de dolor. Moulin le soltó sin dejar de sonreír y continuó observándole, esperando una respuesta.

-"Todos creen que somos novios, pero no es así: Kentarou es mi mejor amigo"- declaró Yugi D-.

-"¿Mejores amigos? ¿Te refieres a que no hay nada entre ustedes? ¿Ni besos casuales u otras cosas?"-

Yugi D se friqueó por un segundo al escuchar esa pregunta tan sugerente, una mezcla de disgusto y bochorno le hicieron ruborizar las mejillas.

-"No, sólo amigos"- respondió frunciendo el ceño, temiendo escuchar más preguntas insistentes y molestas que no quería oír.

-"¡Esas son grandes noticias! ¿Y de casualidad Kentarou tiene alguna novia?"-.

-"No que yo sepa"-.

Luego de un par de teatrales celebraciones personales de Moulin en los alrededores, que llamaban la atención de la gente que pasaba por allí, volvió a acercarse a Yugi D, quien no dejaba de seguirla con la vista, sintiéndose derrotada ante la idea de que Moulin no recibiría un "no" por respuesta.

-"¡¿Q-quieres que te ayude a conquistar a Kentarou?!"- exclamó Yugi D al escuchar el plan de la obstinada joven. Automáticamente en su mente recordó aquel momento del año pasado, cuando Kokoa apareció en su vida haciéndole exactamente la misma petición. Llegó a la conclusión de que ser amiga de los hermanos Sugaya no acarreaba más que problemas.

-"Consígueme una cita con él… Hum…"- Moulin se interrumpió al no recordar su nombre-.

-"Soy Yugi Hidaka, pero mis amigos me llaman Yugi D"

Moulin la volvió a coger de las manos, emocionada.

-"Seremos buenas amigas Yugi D y las mejores compañeras de trabajo. Te cubriré en todos los turnos que quieras si logras conseguir esa cita para mí"-.

Yugi D comenzaba a sentir lástima por ella, Moulin realmente quería obtener una chance con Kentarou y tanta insistencia estaba convenciéndola de que el negarse a ayudarla, sería ir en contra del destino o algo así.

-"No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré"- dijo, finalmente.

Moulin se le quedó mirando sonriente, sin armar una gran celebración como Yugi D esperaba, lo que le pareció sospechoso. A la cabeza bicolor se le dibujó una gotita de confusión en el rostro, cuando la respuesta de Moulin tardó en llegar.

-"¿Me habrá escuchado?"- se preguntó Yugi D.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Moulin sin dejar de sonreír y mucho más compuesta que antes.-"Te visitaré un día de estos, después de planear mi estrategia de conquista… Espero que me des buenos consejos mientras tanto".

Sólo bastó un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Moulin despidiéndose a distancia, para que ésta partiera corriendo lejos de allí, sin dejar de mostrar su cara de satisfacción.

-"Qué terca… Y extraña chica"- murmuró Yugi D.


	3. Relaciones difíciles

**Upside Down With Mercy**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Relaciones difíciles**

Eran horas de la mañana cuando Misao pasó por fuera de la habitación de Yuiichi. Sólo dio un pequeño vistazo, para luego bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a su otro hermano mayor.

-"Yuiichi volvió a pasar la noche fuera"- comentó Misao, sin darle mucha importancia.

-"Bueno, ya sabes cómo están las cosas"- respondió Kentarou.

Misao dejó de moverse para observar la manzana que había cogido de la frutera, al mismo tiempo que consideraba los pro y los contra de ser sermoneada tan temprano ese día. Se arriesgaría:

-"No me gusta esa chica"-declaró.

-"Eso es…"- Kentarou intentó corregir la actitud de su hermana, pero se rindió al instante-. "No debemos interferir en sus decisiones…"

Ambos hicieron una pausa para tomar un bocado.

-"Además no es el único hermano mío, cuya relación no apruebo en lo absoluto"- agregó Kentarou, observándola de reojo.

Misao terminó rápidamente su cereal, para huir del aburrido y repetitivo sermón que su hermano mayor le daba casi semanalmente, sobre la mala reputación de su novio Issei.

-"¿Qué me dices de ti?"- replicó Misao, antes de dejar el hogar-. "Los tres estamos lejos de tener un ejemplo de relación perfecta, es nuestro destino familiar enamorarnos de la persona incorrecta"-.

Kentarou no respondió y en cuanto Misao desapareció tras la puerta, dio un último sorbo a su tasa de café para posar su cabeza sobre la mesa, en señal de derrota.

[…]

A Misao no le sorprendió encontrar la tienda de tatuajes cerrada. Cuando se dispuso a abrir las rejas de fierro, se encontró a su disque-novio tirado en el piso, durmiendo plácidamente. Ella se aproximó, pateándolo levemente con sus grandes zapatos de cuero negro.

-"Ne, Issei, debiste abrir la tienda hace dos horas. Tienes suerte de que tu padre se haya ido de vacaciones, sino se decepcionaría del holgazán que eres".

-"Misao…"- balbuceó el tipo de aspecto descuidado, entre bostezos antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse quejumbrosamente. Tras esto, se quedó mirando a su chica por unos segundos-. "Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida".

Misao le observó molesta.

-"No te atrevas a tocarme hasta que te hayas dado una ducha, luces terrible"- le respondió, con su apatía característica.

Issei sólo dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada y partió hacia el baño, obedeciendo a sus órdenes.

Misao suspiró y levantó las máquinas para tatuar del suelo para llevarlas al sector de lavado. Luego de esto, se instaló tras el mostrador y se quedó mirando algunas muestras de tatuajes nuevos que Issei había diseñado.

* * *

Flashback

 _Lugar: Escuela primaria de Domino._

 _Se podía observar un grupo de chicos molestando a una niña de aspecto enfermizo, pequeña, indefensa._

 _La niña lloraba, mientras dos estudiantes mayores se mofaban de su aspecto tan pálido. Otro chico intentaba arrebatarle su mochila para ver qué traía dentro. Ella se resistía entre gritos._

* * *

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó una clienta, sacando a Misao de sus recuerdos-. "Tengo una cita con Issei para medio día"

-"Hai… Sí claro"- respondió Misao, antes de tomar el cuaderno de citas y revisar la hora acordada. Todo estaba agendado y el tatuaje recientemente diseñado por su novio para la clienta, lucía increíble en la plantilla, como siempre.

Issei no era el chico más apuesto, ni el más inteligente, pero si algo destacaba en él era un inmenso talento a la hora de tatuar. Sus diseños siempre daban en el clavo. Con sólo 18 años de edad, era el artista más solicitado de la tienda y su padre, el dueño del lugar, estaba orgulloso de él al punto de confiarle el negocio cada vez que debía dejar la ciudad.

Misao había entrado a trabajar a la tienda hacía poco más de 4 meses. Fue allí donde conoció a Issei y éste quedó embobado por ella, tanto por su aspecto físico, como por su personalidad ruda. Misao no podía creer en ese entonces, que el tipo no la recordase de la primaria.

[…]

-"No puede ser, el joven enamorado ha regresado a casa"- declaró Kentarou, cuando se encontró a Yuiichi en el vestíbulo, limpiando su motocicleta.

-"Espero no haberlos preocupado"- le respondió Yuiichi, esbozando una sonrisa.

-"Lo hemos sabido sobrellevar"- bromeó el moreno- "¿Y cómo va esa complicada relación?"

-"Mañana cumpliremos seis meses como novios, quiero llevar a Chelsea a cenar a un lugar agradable, sólo me hace falta un obsequio y no creo tener el tiempo para buscar..."

-"Ah, estás determinado a seguir adelante ¿eh?"

-"Por supuesto"

-"Bueno si es así, yo podría intentar encontrar un buen obsequio por ti. Ahora mismo me reuniré con D para ir a un centro comercial a comprar maquillaje de circo"

-"Te lo agradecería mucho, hermano"- exclamó Yuiichi y luego cayó en cuenta de la última frase de Kentarou-. "¿Acaso dijiste maquillaje de circo?"

-"Sip, es una nueva obra de teatro de su universidad. Al parecer es una obra circense o algo por el estilo… Supongo que la veremos en noviembre…".

[…]

Sólo unos minutos después de la partida de Kentarou, Yuiichi pudo ver a su hermana Misao regresando demasiado temprano del trabajo en la tienda de tatuajes.

-"¿Misao? ¿Por qué estás volviendo tan temprano?"- le preguntó Yuiichi sorprendido.

-"Salí temprano… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué haz vuelto del todo?"- le contra-preguntó su perspicaz hermana, haciendo alusión a su ausencia desde hacía tres días.

Yuiichi sonrió apenado, no era la clase de problema que hubiese querido compartir con su hermana menor. Después de todo, Misao era muy fría para opinar sobre algunas cosas, así que sería mejor evitar comentarios.

-"Voy a salir con un chico esta noche"- declaró Misao, quizás con demasiada calma.

-"¿UN chico? ¿Qué, Issei y tú se pelearon?"- preguntó Yuiichi, con esperanza.

-"Aunque eso les pueda llegar a alegrar el día, me temo que te equivocas"- respondió ella.

No era fácil reconocer cuando Misao mentía, pero definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-"¿Quieres hablar?"- insistió Yuiichi, con cautela.

Misao se le quedó viendo desanimada.

-"Quizás luego… Tengo prisa"

[…]

El aroma de las rosas, mezclándose con el dulce champán convertía la noche en una velada romántica y placentera. La música de violines otorgaba un ambiente sereno y confortable; todo parecía ir yendo excelente.

-"Siempre debería ser así"- murmuró Yuiichi, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su novia.

-"¿Cómo dices?"- replicó ella.

Yuiichi le sonrió… En ocasiones, las dificultades que tenía Chelsea con el idioma le parecían muy monas.

-"Te quiero, Chelsea"- declaró Yuiichi.

-"Yo también te quiero, Yuiichi"-.

Él sabía cuán importante era para Chelsea, pero cada vez que la escuchaba decir esa frase, una mezcla de duda y tristeza le apretaba el corazón. No era culpa de ella, él fue quien se enamoró de su personalidad extrovertida y poco comprometida, y ahora que las cosas se ponían más serias entre ellos, Chelsea no parecía tomarse las cosas como tal. Era sin duda un espíritu libre, no estaba preparada para un compromiso como el que él le ofrecía.

Pero Yuiichi no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-"Muchas gracias por la hermosa cena, Yuiichi"- manifestó la americana.

-"No hay de qué, gracias por tu compañía"- respondió él.

Con un tierno beso, dieron por terminada la cena.

"¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a un club a beber algo?"- propuso Chelsea.

A Yuiichi le sorprendió la idea, sólo por esa vez, se esperaba pasar el resto de la noche en un lugar más privado, para estar los dos a solas y hacer cualquier cosa, charlar, ver una película, abrazarse, hacer el amor… Pero era el tipo de cosas íntimas que Chelsea siempre dejaba en segundo plano. Ella sólo quería ir a fiestas, bailar, beber, estar en compañía de otros.

"Dominion club" era uno de los favoritos de Chelsea, por su música y sobre todo por las luces desquiciadas que adornaban el lugar, podías perderte entre ellas e imaginar que estabas en un mundo paralelo; al menos así lo creía ella.

Yuiichi no estaba de humor para bailar, así que sólo se sentó en la barra para beber un trago, mientras Chelsea se introducía entre la gente, contagiándose del espíritu juvenil de Japón.

Así pasaron varios minutos, mientras Yuiichi se convencía de que la cena había sido un fracaso. Chelsea se acercó un par de veces a él, sólo para pedir un nuevo cóctel en la barra y luego seguir festejando junto a desconocidos.

* * *

Flashback

Lugar: Universidad de Tohoku en Sendai

 _Yuiichi se disponía a cancelar la matrícula de su cuarto año de Universidad, cuando una chica detrás de él en la fila, le rogó por ayuda para llenar una forma de ingreso a su misma carrera._

 _-"¿Así que ingresarás a primer año de Tecnología médica?"- le preguntó._

 _La joven no le respondió rápidamente pues el idioma se le dificultaba._

 _-"¿No entiendes bien el japonés, verdad?"- volvió a preguntarle Yuiichi, con más lentitud._

 _Chelsea sonrió y asintió. A Yuiichi le pareció muy linda de inmediato._

 _Los dos tomaron un café más tarde ese día, Yuiichi le explicó algunas cosas básicas de la Universidad y fue tan amable de darle algunos tips para el primer año de su carrera, después de todo, él ya cursaba cuarto año y no le vendría mal un poco de compañía femenina, puesto que la mayor parte del estudiantado era de género masculino._

 _-"Lamento haberte molestado, pero gracias por la ayuda"- declaró Chelsea._

 _-"No hay problema. Espero verte en el campus"- le respondió él._

 _Ella se le quedó viendo, parecía comprender que se había formado algo de química entre ellos._

 _-"En caso de que no te vea pronto, buscaré hasta encontrarte"- declaró, sin una pizca de pena._

 _Yuiichi se sonrojó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. La mayoría de las chicas que conocía eran muy tímidas, para un chico de su edad eso resultaba aburrido, pero conocer a una chica extranjera, hermosa, con ese tipo de personalidad… Nadie se habría resistido._

 _Las semanas pasaron y la química entre ellos era evidente, Yuiichi no solía frecuentar clubs muy seguido, pero disfrutaba que, en cuanto Chelsea le veía, dejaba de lado cualquier otra oferta de baile, para siempre escogerlo a él. No tardó para que en uno de esos bailes, se dieran su primer beso, ni para que Yuiichi le pidiera ser su novia a las 3 semanas de conocerse._

 _Sin embargo, Chelsea no estaba acostumbrada a las relaciones serias. Ella quería disfrutar, conocer gente, hacerse de amigos y compañeros de vida y Japón le pareció perfecto para ello._

 _Yuiichi veía sus posibilidades perdidas, pero un día Chelsea se apareció en casa de los hermanos Sugaya, trayendo un obsequio para él. Yuiichi, sorprendido abrió el pequeño sobre para encontrarse dos brazaletes negros de cuero con pequeños mensajes en ellos:_

 _Uno mostraba: "Yuiichi's girlfriend" y el otro: "Chelsea's boyfriend"._

 _Era uno de los recuerdos más felices que Yuiichi guardaba en su mente._

* * *

-"Pensé que estarías en una cita romántica… Velas, flores, comida refinada…"- recitó una voz demasiado familiar que llegaba al encuentro de Yuiichi.

-"Misao-chan".

-"Y en lugar de eso, estás aquí viéndote miserable"- agregó la morena, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.

-"¿Creí oírte decir que estarías en una cita con un chico?- le contra-preguntó su hermano.

-"No hay otro chico, sólo quería estar sola, hasta que te vi aquí sentado y decidí unirme a la diversión"- respondió ella, con sarcasmo.

-"Aún luces molesta, ¿vas a decirme qué te hizo?-.

Misao hizo silencio y nubló la vista.

-"Sabes que si ese tipo se propasa contigo, sólo debes recurrir a tus hermanos, no le perdonaremos…"-

-"No es él"- le interrumpió-.

Yuiichi no comprendió, así que hizo silencio con la esperanza de que su hermana fuera sincera con él de una vez por todas. Misao se llevó una mano al pecho y pareció enternecer el rostro.

-"Estaba jugando con él… Pero, todo se ha convertido en mierda"- declaró ella.

-"¿A qué te refieres?-.

-"Pasé tanto tiempo de mi vida odiando a todo el mundo, que ahora… Comenzar con estas desagradables… No sé ni cómo llamarlas"

-"Misao… ¿Te estás enamorando de ese sujeto?- le preguntó Yuiichi de una vez.

Misao hizo silencio.

* * *

Flashback

Lugar: Escuela primaria

 _La niña de aspecto enfermizo seguía en el jardín de la escuela, aterrada. Las clases habían terminado hacía casi una hora, pero ella no se atrevía a ir a casa. De pronto, una maestra le ofreció ayuda, pero Misao no confiaba en las personas, no confiaba en nadie que no fuera su familia, su condición sólo empeoraba. Tomó las amables palabras de la maestra como un engaño y tal fue su desconfianza, que corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la escuela. Sólo un par de calles más y llegaría a casa, pero un chico se puso en su camino. Era el mismo niño gordo que la había maltratado antes, junto a él se hacían presentes otros chicos que la asustaban y atormentaban cada día de escuela. No tardaron en comenzar a insultarla y burlarse de ella. Uno de los chicos la tomó de los brazos y otro logró quitarle su mochila. El niño gordo vació el contenido sobre el suelo y decidió que no había nada interesante para divertirse, así que cogió un marcador permanente color negro y se aproximó hacia Misao. Los otros niños le quitaron el saco y una de sus medias para que el niño gordo le escribiera mensajes crueles sobre la piel. "Niña loca… Niña rara… Fenómeno… Paliducha"_

 _…Misao sentía dolor aquella época…_

 _Era un cuento de no acabar, todos esos insultos se los llevaba a casa y por vergüenza los ocultaba de sus padres hasta llegar a la tina y pasarse horas intentando borrarlos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Un día sus hermanos, quienes sospechaban de las agresiones, la esperaron fuera de la escuela, escondidos para ver qué estaba pasando, así que finalmente fueron testigos del bullying que su pequeña hermana sufría a diario con esos chicos._

 _Yuiichi golpeó al niño gordo antes de que éste le volviera a poner el marcador permanente encima a la pequeña Misao. Los otros tuvieron más suerte y lograron escapar._

* * *

-"¿Misao? ¿Estás bien?"- le gritó Yuiichi, intentando vencer el volumen de la música, para que su hermana lograra escucharle.

-"… Quiero irme de aquí"- declaró Misao-.

Ambos acordaron dejar el lugar casi por lenguaje de señas, Yuiichi pagó las bebidas y a continuación tomó a Misao del brazo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Quizás era el ambiente oscuro y asfixiante, pero a los hermanos les pareció que el lugar era más grande de lo que recordaban y la gente estaba por doquier. Ese trayecto dinámico, colorido, casi enfermizo hizo exponer de forma más intensa en cada uno, los sentimientos que habían estado desarrollando ese día. La palabra "ESCAPE" era tan literal como metafórica y ambos agradecieron llegar a ella. Yuiichi dio un último vistazo a la multitud, logrando divisar a Chelsea. Misao también logró verla.

Aún envueltos en esa locura de luces, música y movimiento, no había duda de que sus ojos no los engañaban. Chelsea estaba bailando con el mismo chico con el que Yuiichi sospechaba le había sido infiel semanas antes. Parecía que a ella no le importaba nada, habrían apostado que había bebido alcohol en exceso y por su forma de bailar con ese tipo, prácticamente estrechándose contra su cuerpo, no cabía duda de que no iba a terminar bien.

-"Yuiichi, déjalo. Larguémonos de aquí"- le aconsejó Misao, tomándole del brazo, pero Yuiichi parecía hipnotizado ante esa imagen, como si quisiera convencerse de que era irreal.

[…]

Los hermanos decidieron caminar de vuelta a casa, había sido un largo día y probablemente el frío de la noche y el silencio en las calles era un buen atenuante para sus problemas.

Caminaron al menos cuatro bloques sin mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que Yuiichi intentó recuperar el habla:

-"¿Vas a contarme ahora qué anda mal entre ustedes?"

Misao parecía más perdida entre sus ideas que él… Tardó unos minutos en responder.

-"¿Recuerdas en aquella ocasión…?"- murmuró ella.

-"¿Cómo dices?"

Misao se arrepintió en el acto y sólo suspiró.

-"Celos"- dijo, con fuerza-. "Hoy sentí celos"

Yuiichi se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-"Llegó una clienta a la tienda de tatuajes, buscando a Issei. No era una chica atractiva, pero Issei se pasó toda la noche diseñando ese estúpido tatuaje para ella. No puedo creer que… Alguna vez pudiera llegar a sentir celos".

-"Misao, eso no es tan malo, te hace confirmar que tienes un corazón dispuesto a querer dentro de ti… Aunque se trate de ese antisocial que Kentarou y yo no soportamos".

Ella volvió a hacer silencio un par de segundos e impregnó su mente de aquella confesión: "No lo entiendes, hermano. Estaba jugando con él, quería vengarme de él. Quería vengarme del estúpido niño gordo que me hacía llorar hace diez años y ahora... Ya no entiendo qué sucede conmigo".

De pronto, un abrazo la sacó de ese estado de horror.

-"Misao… Kentarou y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Pase lo que pase, tomes la decisión que tomes, te apoyaremos y protegeremos… Porque te amamos, hermanita"- le susurró Yuiichi.

Misao dejó de temblar de a poco y los brazos de su hermano tan cálidos y conmovedores le hicieron picar la nariz, antes de robarle sólo una exclusiva lágrima, que secó rápidamente. Misao no se permitía llorar, no después de haber perdido gran parte de su niñez haciéndolo, pero ese momento la derrotó.

Cuando la pareja de hermanos llegó a casa, pudieron ver a Kentarou y a Yugi D en el pórtico, bromeando de aquí para allá, jugando con algunos sombreros de circo y riendo a carcajadas.

-"Qué lista es Yugi D"- declaró Misao, dejando a Yuiichi confundido.

[…]

Más tarde en horas de madrugada, Misao regresó a la tienda de tatuajes para encontrarse a Issei durmiendo en el piso nuevamente, pero esta vez, despertó en cuanto ella encendió las luces.

-"Sabía que volverías, preciosa"- le dijo él, restregándose los ojos.

-"¿Cómo te fue con la clienta?"- preguntó ella, algo molesta.

-"¿Te refieres a la clienta de la mañana? Sólo quería una fea rosa, nada complicado"-.

-"¿Una rosa? No me mientas Issei, vi el tatuaje en la plantilla, justo en el cuaderno de citas agendada para esa chica. Te pasaste toda la noche haciendo ese diseño, por eso estabas tan cansado".

Issei se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-"¡No me digas que viste mi diseño especial!"- exclamó el artista, con pesar.

-"¿Diseño especial?"

-"Demonios, soy un idiota, debí esconderlo mejor"

-"¿Esconder…?" Misao cayó en cuenta, cuando Issei la miró con ojos decepcionados.

-"Era un obsequio para ti, ¿no lo recuerdas? La primera vez que llegaste, pidiendo empleo en esta tienda. Me dijiste que sólo me dejarías tatuarte si se trataba de mi mejor diseño. Pues aquí está. He estado trabajando en él, desde que aceptaste salir conmigo y quería dártelo en una ocasión especial".

Misao se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de conmoción y terror.

-"Issei…"- balbuceó.

El chico no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su novia en esos minutos, pero esperaba de corazón que el diseño de tatuaje hubiese sido de su agrado.

Misao sintió una serie de sentimientos propagándose por su pecho, los recuerdos de esa niña enferma, agobiada, llorando de dolor, se hicieron más reales que nunca. Quizás la aguja enterrándose sobre su piel podía colmar el vacío, quizás podría ayudarla a superar ese recuerdo, ya que esta vez las manchas negras serían dibujadas en su piel, por mutuo acuerdo entre el malvado niño gordo y la pálida niña enferma.


	4. Tercer Domingo de Junio

**Upside Down with Mercy**

 **Capítulo 4: Tercer Domingo de Junio**

Fue un tercer Domingo de Junio, cuando Moulin se decidió a pasar por casa de Yugi D.

Esa mañana, Kokoa abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando confundida a la confiada pelirrosa. Las Hidaka no recibían muchas visitas a excepción de las citas de Gis y una que otra aparición de Kentarou, pero era definitivamente la primera vez que Kokoa veía a esa chica, así que le preguntó qué deseaba con algo de desconfianza.

Moulin observó a Kokoa con su característica sonrisa misteriosa, antes de que ambas escucharan a Yugi D gritar desde su habitación:

-"Está bien, Kokoa-chan. Estaré con ustedes en un minuto, por favor, déjala pasar".

Sin opción, Kokoa invitó a Moulin a la sala de estar, donde se quedaron a solas, sentadas una frente a la otra. La pequeña anfitriona no apartó la mirada desconfiada, preguntándose cuáles serían sus intenciones para frecuentar a Yugi D en su propia casa.

En ese tiempo, Kokoa llevaba yendo a casa de las Hidaka prácticamente a diario, desde hacía casi diez meses y se había adjudicado el título de la mejor amiga de Yugi D, ella misma. Sumándole a ello, su personalidad obsesiva y sus problemas de pertenencia, no pudo evitar sentir cierta mezquindad hacia la risueña invasora.

-"¿Cuál me habías dicho que era tu nombre, muñeca?"- le preguntó Moulin, apartándole de su aura tensa.

-"Hum… Soy Kokoa… Miwa".

-"Tienes un rostro muy hermoso, debe de serte fácil atraer al chico que quieres, qué afortunada"- agregó Moulin.

Kokoa se sorprendió intensamente. ¿Un rostro muy hermoso? Considerando su lista de fracasos románticos, una presunción como aquella le hizo arrojar por el drenaje todas las recientes reflexiones, quedándose con la mente en blanco y preguntándose si esta chica iba en serio.

-"N-no… Te equivocas, no tengo un rostro hermoso…"- murmuró Kokoa, sintiéndose avergonzada y pensando automáticamente en el amor de su vida, Yuiichi Sugaya. Estaba convencida de que si ella fuese poseedora de una facultad tal, a esas alturas, ya habría tenido una mínima posibilidad con un chico como él, pero la verdad era que antes de su obsesión por Yuiichi, en su lista de conquistas, sólo figuraba un primer novio de secundaria, cuya relación podría haber olvidado fácilmente, si no hubiese cometido el error de haberse entregado a él aquella primera y única vez hacía cuatro años en el pasado.

-"Bueno, si no me crees, al menos tienes el segundo mejor atributo por el que los chicos caen frente a las mujeres, y eso es innegable"- volvió a halagarle la recién llegada.

Kokoa no entendió del todo a qué se refería, pero el tinte de la conversación, tan incómodo en cualquier otra circunstancia, se estaba apoderando de sus emociones al punto de querer seguir escuchando lo que esa chica tenía para decirle: ¿Rostro hermoso, atributos?

Cuando Kokoa estuvo a punto de preguntarle tímidamente a qué se refería, Yugi D hizo su entrada.

-"Siento mucho la espera, Moulin, no te esperaba tan temprano un Domingo"- anunció Yugi D, temiendo sonar algo grosera.

-"D-chan"- recitó Moulin-. "Quiero que mi cita con Kentarou sea para este Jueves".

Tanto Yugi D, como Kokoa se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-"¿Jueves?"- manifestó Yugi D.

-"¿Cita?"- preguntó Kokoa ingenua y sorprendida-.

Un pequeño momento en silencio se apoderó del escenario.

-"Pensé que este jueves saldrías con Kentarou al acuario de Domino, o me equivoco, Yugi D?"- inquirió Kokoa confundida.

Yugi D observó a Kokoa algo avergonzada por su desatino, pero quién podía culparla, pues aquel mismo conflicto se había planteado en su propia mente. Sin embargo, Yugi D ya había hecho una promesa, y suponía que podía hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por Moulin, después de todo, la pelirrosa hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que haría méritos para compensarle el favor: Todo ese último tiempo, Moulin había estado muy amable con la cabeza bicolor, ayudándole con clientes difíciles, limpiando las mesas a su cuidado, compartiendo algunas propinas, cubriéndola en horas de colación extra, etc.

-"Un momento, pensé que tú y Kentarou no estaban saliendo"- comentó Moulin, dejando de sonreír por primera vez, desde que llegó a la casa.

-"Sólo son salidas amistosas de los Juev-"- intentó explicar Yugi D, pero de inmediato notó que sus explicaciones no venían al caso, sólo debía tranquilizar a esta chica y pretender que estaba interesada en ayudarla. Después de todo, no parecía una mala persona, sólo era algo persistente, lo cual podía considerarse una cualidad positiva, quizás ella y Kentarou se llevarían bien y una verdadera amiga querría un momento feliz para su mejor amigo, ayudarle en una oportunidad como ésa.

-"El acuario puede esperar"- declaró Yugi D, arqueando los ojos ^^

Moulin sonrió traviesa y emocionada.

-"Por fin conoceré a Kentarou"- exclamó.

-"Así que… ¿A t-ti te gusta Kentarou?"- preguntó Kokoa-.

Yugi D borró de inmediato su sonrisa forzada, dibujando una mueca de preocupación por ese extraño presentimiento que le nacía al ver a Kokoa, uniendo fuerzas fangirl con Moulin.

-"¿No me digas que a ti también te gusta ese chico, pequeña Kokoa?"- preguntó Moulin, sorprendida-.

-"N-no… La verdad es que…"- intentó Kokoa, sintiéndose apenada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Oigan"- intentó interferir Yugi D, pero fue completamente ignorada-.

-"Esa cara… Sólo puede significar que también estás enamorada"- dijo Moulin, acercándose a Kokoa, conmovida… Quizás exageradamente conmovida…

Y de pronto, sus voces comenzaron a sonar como el estéreo de una película de amor, con olas y viento de fondo.

-"Es el hermano menor de Kenta-kun…"- declaró Kokoa, con los ojos colmados en destellos.

-"Oigan…"- insistió Yugi D, algo molesta por la ridículamente cursi puesta en escena-.

-"¿Así que tiene un hermano?"- preguntó Moulin aún con más emoción, tomando de las manos de Kokoa-. "Debe ser igual de encantador que mi Kentarou"-.

-"¿Mi Kentarou?"- murmuró Yugi D, fatigada y aún ignorada-.

-"Juntas lo lograremos, Kokoa-chan… Conseguiremos amor de verdad, si sólo creemos en el amor de verdad…"

-"Así será, conseguiremos el corazón de los Sugaya"- respondió Kokoa, completamente contagiada del espíritu optimista de Moulin.

-"Oh por Dios"- suspiró Yugi D, con vergüenza ajena.

[…]

-"¿Así que vives con tu padre Kokoa-chan?"- preguntó Moulin, tomando un bocado-.

Las tres habían terminado desayunando juntas en casa de Yugi D, quien movía su comida deprimida, ante la derrota frente a las dos invasoras de su hogar.

-"Así es"- asintió Kokoa, sonriente-. "Pero él no está mucho en casa, por eso me aburro al quedarme sola, pero Gis-san es muy amable conmigo y permite que pase tiempo aquí con Yugi D".

-"Ya veo… Me encantaría conocer a tu madre, Yugi D, debe ser tan mona como tú"- exclamó Moulin.

-"Ah, mamá debe estar por llegar…"- aclaró la dueña de casa.

Yugi D comenzaba a comprender de qué iba esta chica: Muchos cumplidos, mucha intromisión. Era el tipo de persona que sabía manipular a los demás con sus gestos y buenos deseos. Sin embargo, no parecía ser una mala chica, es más, debía aceptar que admiraba su confianza y determinación, no cualquiera se atrevería a elevar una solicitud como la que ella estaba haciéndole por Kentarou, siendo una completa desconocida. En esos momentos, Yugi D se sintió curiosa, ¿cuál sería la historia de Moulin? Ése sería un buen momento para preguntar…

-"…El día de ayer, me quedé horneando un pastel para papá en casa, esperaba terminarlo…"- De pronto, Kokoa hizo silencio y el rostro se le puso pálido.

-"Ahh ¿Qué hora es?"- exclamó Moulin, subiendo mucho el tono.

En seguida, ambas comenzaron a perder la calma y correr de un lado a otro.

-"Dios, casi lo olvido, por estar divirtiéndome aquí, perderé mi autobus"- gritó Moulin.

-"Ese pastel era el regalo de papá, si no alcanzo a decorarlo antes de la cena, seré una hija terrible"- gritó Kokoa, por su lado.

-"Son sólo cuatro horas a Kyoto, sí, aún estoy a tiempo de llegar con papá"- volvió a gritar Moulin.

Ambas, Kokoa y Moulin estrecharon una mano de Yugi D, agradeciéndole su hospitalidad y bastaron veinte segundos de pánico por aquí y por allá, antes de que abandonaran la casa, dejando un profundo silencio en el ambiente.

Yugi D se quedó sin expresión, sentada en la mesa. Siguió respirando, adentrándose en el silencio, paz, calma… Al fin.

Sin embargo, algo en esa calma se sentía inoportuno.

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco y respirar, no quiso comenzar a pensar. De alguna forma, esa calma comenzó a pesarle.

-"¡Ne, Yugi D!"- saludó Gis, apareciendo por la puerta principal-. "¿Quién era esa linda chica que estaba con Kokoa? ¿Una nueva amiga tal vez?".

\- "Bienvenida a casa, mamá. Ésa era Moulin, sólo una compañera de trabajo"

-"¿Eh? Suenas deprimida, quizás algo de lo que traje te anime"- dijo ella, sacando los víveres de sus bolsas de compras.

Yugi D intentó sonreírle, pero ese día seguía siendo difícil de sobrellevar.

[…]

El reloj marcaba las 3 cuando madre e hija se disponían a lavar los platos. Gis intentó por todos los medios, distraer a su hija, consintiéndola con comida y conversación amena, pero a pesar de las pequeñas sonrisas de Yugi D, cualquiera podía decir que su semblante no era el mismo de siempre. Gis seguía hablando sin parar.

-"Atayami llamó ayer, te envió muchos saludos, dijo que quizás hoy…"

-"Mamá…"- interrumpió finalmente Yugi D.

-"¿Si, cariño?"- respondió Gis, nerviosa, sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Quiero… Que me hables de papá"- murmuró Yugi D.

…

-"Ajá, dime qué quieres saber"

-"Quiero… La verdad, no los cuentos de fantasía que nos contabas de pequeños, quiero saber la verdad".

Gis borró su sonrisa, haciendo una mueca de complicación.

-"Aunque te parezca una historia de fantasía…"

-"Mamá por favor, ya tengo veinte años, no creías que me mantendrías satisfecha con esa historia para siempre".

Gis arqueó los ojos nerviosa e hizo silencio, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero ninguna parecía que contentaría a su ya, madura hija.

-"¿Era un mal hombre? ¿Es por eso que no me quieres decir la verdad? ¿Te hizo daño?"-.

Gis se sorprendió profundamente por las preguntas de su hija, fue doloroso asimilar que Yugi D tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

-"Yo nunca quise mentirles Yugi D… A pesar de que la historia sonara como una completa locura… Es la verdad".

-"¿Magia, madre? ¿Espíritus, máquinas del tiempo? Es una locura, no puedo creer en eso".

-"¿Pensabas que no me temía esto?"- explicó Gis intentando dulcificar su voz-. "¿Qué maduraras y te cuestionaras todo? Créeme que si te mintiera, habría escogido una historia más creíble para mantenerte tranquila".

-"No puedo creer que insistas, mamá. Te prometo que sabré sobrellevarlo, ¡pero quiero que me digas la verdad!"

Gis hizo silencio y suspiró.

Yugi D sólo esperó unos minutos y al no escuchar una respuesta, decidió irse de casa.

[…]

El sonido de un "knoc knoc" en domingo parecía extraño a las afueras de una tienda de juegos cerrada.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- hizo saber una voz de hombre adulto.

Del techo de la tienda, se abrió una ventana, desde donde se asomó aquel hombre.

-"Yugi D, ¿eres tú?"- la reconoció.

-"Buenas tardes"- respondió ella.

…

-"No puedo creer lo grande que estás, eres toda una mujer. Gis debe estar orgullosa"

Yugi D sólo sonrió.

-"¿Todo está bien?"

Yugi D bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿D?"

-"Quería hacerte una pregunta"- declaró ella.

El hombre se le quedó mirando preocupado, pero le hizo saber que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

-"¿Eres tú… Mi padre, tío Yugi?"

[…]

Para Yugi Mutou fue difícil de procesar. "¿Eres tú mi… Padre?" Jamás se le había pasado por la mente escuchar alguna vez, una pregunta tan conmovedora, ni siquiera había planeado del todo su propia vida y tener en frente a una joven que sin duda, tenía rasgos físicos similares a él, y que había querido casi como a una sobrina, desde que la pequeña le tomó de sus cabellos en la sala de maternidad cuando él y sus amigos visitaron a Gis después de su parto. En esos momentos, al escuchar la voz entristecida de Yugi D y reconocer un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos vidriosos, comprendió qué debía significar para ella, veinte años sin tener una figura paterna con una explicación convincente del porqué no estaba allí con ella. El tipo de historias que su madre debió haberle contado, cómo explicarle que su padre no estaba muerto, ni se había marchado por sus propias ambiciones; Yugi D no conocía la magia que invadió la ciudad de Dominó hacía ya tanto tiempo en forma de ítems milenarios, era difícil de creer para ella. En realidad, era difícil de creer para cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

-"D… Tu padre… Era… Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero debes creerme, aunque parezca una locura"- comenzó-.

-"¿Qué soy hija de un espíritu antiguo… De un faraón que estuvo en tu cuerpo?"

-"Años antes de que tú nacieras, existieron estos ítems mágicos, es la verdad"- agregó preocupado-.

-"¿Millenium Puzzle, eh? El ítem que liberó el alma de mi padre en tu cuerpo"- se adelantó ella, con una mueca de disconformidad-.

-"Eso es correcto… Veo que conoces bien la historia".

-"¿Puedes explicarme cómo es eso posible?"

Yugi Mutou tragó saliva y buscó la madurez suficiente dentro de él para abordar el tema de forma que sonara tan serio, como la respuesta que exigía la muchacha. Así, se tomó la libertad de pensarlo por algunos segundos, contándole su lado de la historia, desde el principio.

[…]

-"¿A qué te refieres con que pediste un deseo?"

-"Ah, aguarda aquí".

Yugi salió de la habitación y regresó con un cofre de oro con la insignia del ojo del milenio.

-"¿Ves esta inscripción?- señaló Yugi-. "Estos jeroglíficos dicen que aquel que pueda armar el Millenium Puzzle podrá pedir un deseo y el Puzzle lo hará realidad".

-"¿Este cofre…?"

-"Así es, es el mismo cofre en el que fue encontrado el Millenium Puzzle en Egipto. Mi abuelito me lo regaló a mí y yo quiero regalártelo, D"

Yugi D quedó atónita, así que cogió el cofre, sintiendo mil inseguridades dentro de ella.

-"Tu padre y yo éramos muy unidos D, literalmente éramos uno, pero… Mi personalidad distaba lejos de ser como la suya. Yo siempre le admiré… Era valiente y seguro de sí mismo… Estoy seguro de que habría estado muy orgulloso de saber que tendría una hija como tú. Y aunque no esté aquí ahora… Me alegra mucho saber que dejó a sus herederos en este mundo. Es la única forma de comprobar que su presencia en este tiempo, fue real. Tu padre es real, D, aunque sea difícil de aceptar, él era un rey, el rey de los juegos".

[…]

-"¿Dónde andabas, D?"- preguntó Gis, apareciendo en la habitación de su hija y trayendo tres cajas pequeñas con ella.

-"Sólo salí a tomar aire fresco"- respondió la cabeza bicolor, cubriendo rápidamente el cofre de oro detrás de las almohadas de su cama.

-"Bueno en lo que te marchaste, estuve buscando por todos lados alguna fotografía de los años en los que tu padre habitaba el cuerpo de Yugi, pero no tuve mucha suerte"- declaró Gis, luciendo animada-. "PERO…"

Yugi D le preguntó qué había en esas cajas y Gis le explicó que se había cobrado un par de favores a cierto hermano Kaiba.

-"Solían haber registros de los duelos de Yugi Mutou, pero supongo que Seto Kaiba se aseguró de que sus derrotas ante mi querido Yami dejaran de ser un espectáculo de dominio público."- declaró la pelirroja, sonriendo maliciosamente-. "Por suerte, soy una buena amiga de su hermano menor".

Yugi D se quedó sorprendida observando a su madre revisar la etiqueta de los videos que estaban en esas cajas. ¿VHS?

Para sorpresa de D, Gis sacó un reproductor desde otra de las cajas. ¿Dónde había conseguido una cosa así con tanta rapidez?

No fue hasta ese momento que Yugi D comprendió lo mucho que se estaba esforzando su madre por brindarle tranquilidad, por entregarle las difíciles respuestas que le estaba exigiendo.

-"Mamá, no tienes que hacer esto"- le dijo, conmovida.

Qué egoísta se sintió en esos momentos. Sabía perfectamente el dolor que le causaba a Gis hablar de la despedida de su supuesto padre, el espíritu y ahí estaban ambas: A minutos de observar imágenes que podrían revivir recuerdos tristes.

-"Observa mis ojos"- señaló Gis, apuntando con un dedo hacia su rostro-. "¿Ves acaso un atisbo de duda? Estoy casi tan emocionada como tú de ver estas cintas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que… Al volver a verle, tu padre podría visitarme en mis sueños"

La pelirroja se sonrojó y comenzó a expresar lo maravilloso que eso sería, fantaseando por unos momentos.

Yugi D se quedó con los ojos abiertos con una mezcla de alivio y repulsión por estar escuchando los deseos ocultos de su madre, pero… El resultado de ello se traducía en paz, era verdaderamente un alivio saber que el corazón de su madre se encontraba a salvo.

Minutos después, Gis se decidió por una cinta, su duelo favorito: Yugi Mutou vs "El Silencioso". Sería una suerte si lograba verse de principio a fin, ya que en ese duelo, el dios egipcio Osiris fue convocado, lo que podría haber entorpecido la grabación.

Así se la pasaron ambas, viendo las pocas cintas de VHS que fueron grabadas hacía 20 años atrás, en donde Yugi Mutou peleaba en la forma de su alter-ego.

-"¿Viste eso, hija?"- gritó Gis excitada-.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

-"Justo ahí"- replicó, congelando la imagen del televisor-. "¿Puedes verlo? ¡Ése es tu padre, es él!

Yugi D se acercó cuanto pudo al televisor, observando cautelosamente la imagen.

-"Es idéntico al tío Yugi, mamá. Sólo que más joven"-.

-"Te equivocas, mira su rostro"

Yugi D hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero a esa distancia y con esa calidad de video, no podía hacer mucho para reconocer a otra persona que no fuera el Yugi que ya conocía.

Gis comenzó a deprimirse. Era cierto, Yami lucía muy parecido al Yugi Mutou más maduro que ambas conocían. La situación se estaba volviendo frustrante.

Así, pasaron los minutos mientras madre e hija se dedicaron a analizar los duelos, pero de una u otra forma, estos resultaron tan emocionantes, que a ratos, se olvidaban del objetivo principal y terminaban expectantes por el resultado, en lugar de analizar la apariencia de Yugi.

Así, pasaron 3 horas, cuando Gis ya cerraba sus ojos acomodada en el sofá frente a la televisión, mientras que Yugi D no dejaba de presionar REWIND y PLAY, una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez.

De pronto, D tomó una pequeña cantidad de aire, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento importante. El sonido despertó a Gis.

-"¿Q-Qué sucede?"- preguntó Gis.

-"Su cabello…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Cuál cabello?"

-"Allí, qué no lo ves"-señaló D, volviendo a rebobinar el trozo de cinta-. "El ítem que cuelga de su cuello, ¿es el Millenium Puzzle, verdad?... Mira, en ese momento lanzó un destello y Yugi cambió su apariencia… Su cabello cambió por sí solo, no puedo creerlo"

Gis sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y necesitó tragar saliva. Había olvidado por completo esos pequeños detalles que daban cuenta de las diferencias entre las dos personalidades de Yugi. Habría sido fácil mostrárselas a su hija desde un principio, pero ella se había dado cuenta por sí misma, lo cual le resultó sumamente conmovedor.

-"También… Se hacía un poco más alto…"- declaró Gis sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

-"No lo sé hija… Pero, así ocurría. No puedo creer que me olvidara de esas cosas, supongo que cuando Yami estaba aquí todo resultaba natural y me sentía feliz de poder reconocerle, porque la mayoría de nuestros amigos no lo hacía en un principio."

-"Madre… Pero… Si todo lo que me haz dicho es verdad, entonces… Tú y Yugi Mutou convertido…"

Gis se alteró y sonrojó de improviso, cortando toda la melancolía del ambiente para quitar los malos entendidos que llegaban a la mente de su hija.

-"No, no, no vayas a pensar mal… Te lo explicaré, es verdad que ambos compartían un solo cuerpo, pero ese tipo de magia era inherente al Millenium Puzzle. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que yo también poseía uno de los Millenium Items?"

-"Era… ¿El Millenium Bracelet?"

-"Eso es correcto. Mi Item hacía exorcismos"

En la cabeza de Yugi D se plasmó la imagen de un Yugi Mutou malvado saliendo de su cuerpo y girando la cabeza tipo "El Exorcista".

-"¡Me refiero a que liberaba las almas invasoras de cuerpos inocentes!"- explicó Gis, ahuyentando esa ridícula imagen de escena.

-"¿Y cómo hacía eso?"

-"Bueno, el Millenium Bracelet era capaz de crear un cuerpo temporal para el alma invasora… Así fue como tu padre y yo… Bueno"

-"REALMENTE... No tienes que especificar más"- le interrumpió-. "Pero... ¿Crear un cuerpo?... Espero que sepas cómo suena eso en el mundo real".

[...]

El resultado de uno de los duelos entre Yugi Mutou y Seto Kaiba en el televisor, se apoderaba de los sonidos del hogar de las Hidaka y... Yugi D se encontraba satisfecha. Creía haber encontrado un par de respuestas para calmar sus emociones más recónditas… Por primera vez en su vida, le dio una oportunidad a esa loca fantasía, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Si su madre estaba loca, también lo estaba Yugi Mutou y también lo estaría su hermano Atayami. No había considerado la posibilidad de que todo fuera verdad, simplemente verdad, sin explicaciones racionales, sólo tenía que atreverse a creer que… Sus orígenes fueron parte de una loca fantasía.

[…]

Esa noche… Yugi D soñó que estaba en ciudad batallas observando uno de los duelos de Yugi Mutou. Podía ver a su madre apoyándolo, podía ver a mucha gente que no conocía apoyándolo, miles de caras que no cobraban importancia. Ahí, estaba ella en primera fila, desde un ángulo en el que no podía ver el rostro del duelista. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, deseó llegar a él, sin importarle el desafío, sin importarle frenar el duelo, sin importarle nada.

Sus pisadas se hacían cada vez más pesadas y parecía que su cuerpo se sumergía en arena al intentar avanzar. Al mismo tiempo, los alrededores se tornaban oscuros, mientras la gente desaparecía. Cuando ya no había nadie más a la vista, sólo quedó él, cabizbajo.

-"Espera, espera"- gritó Yugi D con desesperación, enterrándose aún más en la arena, cuando notó que la figura del joven que esperaba abordar, comenzaba a desvanecerse como todos los demás. "Por favor, espera".

Sólo quedaba Yugi Mutou en su cabeza, mientras se desvanecía de a poco ante sus ojos. De pronto, la ira se apoderó de ella.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MARCHARTE PAPÁ, HE ESPERADO TODA MI VIDA PARA ENCONTRARTE!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo al joven reaccionar, para levantar la vista y girarse hacia ella. Ése fue el final del sueño, la decepción de encontrarse al Yugi de siempre, esos ojos inocentes que ya conocía… No era su padre.


	5. Secretos en la playa p1

**Recomendación: Volver a leer desde el principio, pues los capítulos fueron editados.**

* * *

 **Upside Down with Mercy**

 **Capítulo 6: Secretos en la playa p1 **

Habían pasado tres días desde que Yugi D comenzó a tener esos sueños agobiantes.

 _La ciudad estaba desolada y todo se veía un tanto diferente, como si las calles no recibieran la luz de un día normal, el paisaje se pintaba de un tono gris. Ella corría por las calles con el corazón acelerado, pero se detenía siempre tras encontrar una multitud: Un duelo se llevaba a cabo, monstruos holográficos se apoderaban del escenario, dificultando ver el rostro de los oponentes, pero D sabía que uno de ellos era Yugi Mutou. En todos sus sueños, siempre estaba el pequeño duelista adolescente de los videos, mas no podía reconocer si se trataba de él o del espíritu oscuro del Millenium Puzzle._

 _Era una lucha constante para avanzar a echar un simple vistazo... Y, cuando por fin se aproximaba lo suficiente, venciendo toda multitud insistente o camino inseguro, algo dentro de ella le causaba un profundo dolor: Tenía el presentimiento de que no encontraría sus respuestas al acercarse; justo en el momento en el que se aproximaba lo suficiente, temía no reconocer a su padre y el resultado siempre era lo mismo… Los ojos de ese chico, el Yugi de siempre... Eran lo último que podía ver antes de despertar._

[…]

-"D, andas distraída"- le dijo Moulin, arrojándole un paño de platos en la cabeza, mientras sostenía una bandeja con tres vasos con jugo de naranja-. "Es tu mesa, lo tomé por ti. Ten."

-"… […]Lo siento mucho, es sólo que… Es este sueño repetitivo... No dejo de pensar en él".

Moulin sonrió pícaramente.

-"¿Es acaso uno de esos sueños con un chico?-

Yugi D se le quedó mirando, al fin haciendo consciente que ya había pasado un día desde que Moulin y Kentarou habían tenido su dichosa cita, la misma que le impidió conocer el acuario de Dominó en SU salida original con Kentarou y saboteada por Moulin… ¿Qué habría resultado de eso?

-"No es nada como eso, Moulin"- le respondió con tranquilidad, arando el terreno.

Moulin volvió a sonreír. Parecía entusiasmada.

-"Y bien ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?"- Yugi D fue directo al grano, algo le decía que Moulin no se aguantaba las ganas de hablar sobre eso.

-"Te mueres por saber ¿no es así?"- musitó, conteniendo la risa.

Esa pregunta… O quizás fue el tono de burla con el que fue formulada, provocó en Yugi D una mezcla de confusión y ofensa; no es como si le importara tanto, pero ya que Moulin le había involucrado en toda la historia, no había nada de malo en preguntar, ¿verdad? Después de todo, se preocupaba de Kentarou, era su mejor amigo, por qué no iba a querer saber si le daba una oportunidad a una nueva relación… ¿Verdad?

-"Sólo estoy jugando Yugi D, con gusto te diré qué sucedió"- respondió Moulin, arqueando los ojos ^^

-"¿Ajá?"- vociferó D, sarcástica.

-"Fue una maravillosa cita, él es todo un caballero, sería demasiado fácil enamorarse de él…"

Moulin hizo una pausa.

-"Pero… Todo parece indicar que Kentarou Sugaya no está interesado en otras chicas"- agregó.

Yugi D no terminó de procesar la oración.

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"En otras circunstancias habría tomado la decisión de luchar por él y vencer a cualquier persona que estuviera entre nosotros, pero… Él está enamorado de alguien más, así que… Fui rechazada"-.

Yugi D no tuvo reparos en demostrar su sorpresa y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Moulin sin decir palabra alguna, su rostro se había relajado a tal punto que sus labios se separaron involuntariamente, preparándose para recitar… ¿Un consuelo?… ¿Una pregunta? O quizás una exclamación de sorpresa… Aún no se decidía.

-"¿Lo haz escuchado de él?"- se decidió.

-"De sus propios labios"- respondió Moulin, sonriente.

-"No lo entiendo, Moulin, de verdad creí que no había nadie…"-.

-"Descuida, voy a respetar sus sentimientos, pero tengo que decir… Que ésa es una chica muy afortunada"-.

Moulin seguía sonriendo como si sus palabras no tuvieran conexión con sus gestos faciales, lo que confundía aún más a Yugi D ¿le estaría tomando el pelo?

-"Este… ¿Entonces tú sabes…?"- preguntó la cabeza bicolor, sin querer sonar demasiado interesada, después de todo, era vergonzoso auto-catalogarse como la mejor amiga de un sujeto y no estar enterada de algo tan básico como esa información. Se sintió confundida y levemente traicionada. ¿Por qué le habría confiado a una completa desconocida uno de sus secretos y no a ella? ¿Después de todo ese tiempo juntos, después de todas las jueve-salidas y charlas nocturnas por teléfono?

Una pequeña parte de ella tenía un mal presentimiento y quería ignorarla por completo, ¿se trataba de… ella misma? De inmediato la memoria del incidente del año pasado, cuando Kentarou le confesó sus sentimientos en un momento de vulnerabilidad, para semanas después, desdecirse de estos, le provocó un escalofrío mental. Había enterrado por completo la idea bajo tierra, en el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Kentarou todo había sido resuelto: Kentarou le aclaró el malentendido, le prometió que todo había sido un error y que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción romántica por ella, que le quería como a una hermana, no como una novia. Y ella confió en sus palabras, es más aún lo hacía, no se permitiría volver a pensar en eso otra vez, Moulin debía estar hablando de alguien más, de una de sus admiradoras.

-"Tengo que… Volver a trabajar"- declaró Yugi D, algo asustada por enfrentar ese tipo de indiscreción de parte de Moulin. Si ella sabía algo, ya no quería enterarse.

-"D, espera, hay algo más que quiero decirte"

Yugi D no tenía intenciones de seguir escuchándole, pero estaba claro que la persistente Moulin no se rendía fácilmente.

-"Mis padres me dejaron usar nuestra casa de playa para este fin de semana"- declaró, acercándose a la cabeza bicolor y haciendo entrega de una invitación con mapa incluido-. "Me dijeron que si ya había hecho nuevos amigos en la ciudad, podría invitarles. Quiero que tú y Kokoa asistan."

Yugi D volvió a ese trance de confusión al que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al estar observando a esa extraña chica. Todo era muy rápido, todo parecía tener una intención oculta y Moulin era, definitivamente, una persona que no aceptaba un NO por respuesta.

-"Hablaré con Kokoa entonces"- respondió con algo de desconfianza.

-"Lleven sus más lindos trajes de baño"- comentó la pelirrosa dibujando unos ojos arqueados rebosantes en alegría, casi como dando por hecho que la respuesta había sido un SI.

[…]

 _El ataque de Dark Magician había dado la victoria al dichoso Yugi Mutou una vez más y sus amigos satisfechos, se disponían a saludarle y felicitarle. Yugi D estaba a la misma distancia de siempre. Un impulso enceguecedor le hacía correr en dirección al duelista con la apariencia de su padre. "Sólo quiero ver su rostro, sólo quiero poder ver en sus ojos, que no es el tío Yugi, no es…"_

Los knoc knoc en la puerta de su habitación le sacaron del desesperante sueño, abrió los ojos muy grandes y se sentó en la cama, notando el calor que hacía. Abrió la ventana, tomó aire con ganas y observó el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Y entonces volvió a escuchar ese "knoc knoc" afuera de su habitación.

-"Adelante"- gritó.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente para dejar a la vista una emocionada Kokoa.

-"¿Qué sucedió, Kokoa, estás bien?"-

-"¿Es verdad, Yugi D?- le preguntó la peliverde mientras un par de lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. "¿Es verdad que PASAREMOS TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA CON LOS SUGAYA?

Yugi D volvió a quedarse en blanco. Era un récord ya en un día, Dios, por qué debía estar rodeada de chicas locas.

-"¿Te refieres a-?¿Cómo es que siempre te enteras de-?"-

-"Es mi deber conocer las actividades de Yuiichi. Finalmente el destino nos ha reunido en un excitante y divertido paseo de fin de semana a la playa. Necesitaremos lindos bikinis. Necesitaremos pelota de playa, bronceador, toallas, quizás juguetes de playa... BLA BLA BLA"- Kokoa no se escuchaba a sí misma, estaba tan emocionada, que no temía parecer una completa psicópata por esos bruscos cambios de humor. Sus lágrimas exageradas seguían apareciendo y sus ojos destellaban grandes chispazos de convencimiento. Yugi D no podía negarse, el evento era simplemente muy importante para su amiga y le asustaba la idea de quebrantar el frágil corazón de Kokoa al siquiera intentar dar una excusa para pasar de la invitación. Sin embargo, le sorprendió en grande la participación de los Sugaya en este evento… ¿Así que Moulin había sido rechazada por Kentarou, pero… En lugar de eso, se habían vuelto amigos?

[…]

Fue un viaje de dos horas por la autopista en dirección a la playa: Habían decidido partir la tarde del viernes, como Moulin había sugerido para aprovechar al máximo los dos días del fin de semana. Según indicaba el mapa, la hermosa casa de verano, que estaba frente al automóvil de Gis, era el lugar de destino. Ahí se encontraba Moulin, ayudando a Yuiichi y Kentarou a desempacar algunas sillas de playa y sacos de dormir, entre otros.

Kokoa de inmediato comenzó a emitir ese ruido incómodo que solía hacer cuando divisaba a Yuiichi: Era una especie de balbuceo que indicaba que su garganta se cerraba al paso del aire.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Kokoa-chan?"- preguntó Gis.

-"Ah, es que Yuiichi está por allá, ya sabes, el hermano de Kentarou… De quien Kokoa está perdidamente enamorada ¿recuerdas?"- contestó Yugi D, como si hubiese tenido que explicar la misma historia un millón de veces.

-"Por supuesto que conozco a quien fue el primer novio de mi pequeña"- respondió Gis, arqueando los ojos para molestar.

...

Tres pasajeros habían descendido del vehículo para ser recibidos por la dueña de casa.

-"Si tiene tiempo, puede quedarse con nosotros y disfrutar de la playa, señora Hidaka"- gritó Moulin.

-"Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tengo una cita importante"- respondió la pelirroja, antes de avanzar unos cuantos metros y volver a detenerse. -"¡Y por favor llámame Gis!"

-"Tu madre es muy linda, Yugi D"- comentó Moulin a la recién llegada.

Yugi D sonrió nerviosa, volteándose para presentar al tercer acompañante.

-"Este…"- masculló un chico, tímidamente.

-"Espero no te moleste haya invitado un amigo de la universidad. Su nombre es Shouta"- explicó Yugi D y en seguida el joven con cara de inocente saludó dándose ánimos.

-"Hola, este… Soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que no conozco a muchas personas, espero no importe…"

-"Mientras más gente mejor"- respondió Moulin muy animada.- "Adelante, los demás están adentro."

-"Me pregunto quién más está aquí"- murmuró Kokoa, ansiosa.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, pudieron ver a Kentarou, Yuiichi y un chico rubio y fortachón de la antigua clase de Kentarou en la cocina, ordenando los víveres y tomando unas cuantas bebidas para celebrar el paseo. Por otro lado la novia americana de Yuiichi, Chelsea se encontraba paseando de aquí por allá, admirando la casa; ella fue la que primero se aproximó a los recién llegados para saludarles.

-"¿Por qué vino ella?"- refunfuñó Kokoa, deprimiéndose.

[…]

Las habitaciones fueron designadas rápidamente, y Moulin les hizo un pequeño tour por la casa. Los varones dormirían en el primer piso, acomodándose en la sala de estar, mientras que las chicas tomarían las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-"Aunque no me molestaría compartir mi habitación CON MI NUEVO NOVIO"- declaró Moulin, llamando la atención de todos.

¿Novio? ¿Había quizás alguien más en la casa?

En lo que declaró la confusa oración, la pelirrosa se dispuso a aproximarse hacia Kentarou, aferrándose a su brazo.

Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos. Hasta el mismo Kentarou parecía no saber de qué iba eso.

-"Así es, Kentarou Sugaya ES MI NOVIO"- repitió Moulin, con su sonrisa misteriosa característica.

...

-"Vaya, nos la tenías bien guardada, amigo"- exclamó Daisuke, el rubio fortachón a quien habían visto antes junto a Kentarou y Yuiichi en la cocina.

No servía fingir, la mayoría de los presentes no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Por un lado, Yuiichi cuestionaba en grande la noticia: Si eso fuese verdad, habría escuchado de labios de su hermano, al menos un comentario de esa nueva relación y por el otro, Yugi D estaba tan sorprendida como él, por no encontrarle el sentido: Hacía sólo dos días, Moulin le había dicho que había sido rechazada por el chico ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Moulin le había mentido? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿O acaso sucedió algo después?

-"Esto es cada vez más extraño"- declaró Kokoa, robándole las palabras de la boca a Yugi D.-"Pero… estoy tan feliz de que lo haya conseguido"- agregó, destellando chispas con sus ojos brillantes-. "Definitivamente hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees, D?"

[…]

Ya daban las siete de la tarde, cuando todos se reunieron en el primer piso.

Yugi D y Kokoa se habían esmerado en preparar la cena, mientras todos los demás conversaban amenamente en torno a la mesa del comedor. Resultaba algo extraño el ver a Moulin aferrada al brazo de Kentarou, era difícil acostumbrarse a verlos juntos. Yugi D comenzaba a sentir la lejanía de su mejor amigo, lo que comenzó a preocuparle… Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y todo lo que habían intercambiado había sido un saludo, pero claro, era difícil interponerse entre dos personas que estaban recién comenzando una relación, lo más prudente que podía hacer era darle su espacio.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda, Yugi D?"- preguntó Shouta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El compañero de universidad de Yugi D era un chico dulce y parecía no tener veinte años de edad, su rostro era el de un niño inocente y parecía tímido la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante las clases, solían sentarse juntos y ya habían formado una complicidad. Shouta tenía mucho talento para la actuación, tal así, que logró conseguir el protagónico en la nueva obra de teatro que presentaría la universidad de Domino para fin de año, llamada "PIECES OF SOUL".

-"De hecho, si no te molesta cortar verduras, puedes ayudar a Kokoa por allá"- le respondió Yugi D, sonriéndole.

Shouta accedió con gusto.

A Yugi D le dio gusto contar con una presencia masculina a la cual poder acceder fácilmente, sin situaciones confusas o incomodidades, Shouta era adorable, un chico amable y sensible. Definitivamente haberle traído había sido una excelente idea.

En eso que los tres se disponían a preparar la cena, los demás en la mesa conversaban acerca de esta nueva e inesperada relación que se había formado entre Kentarou y Moulin.

-"Es fantástico, ahora el último de los Sugaya ya ha conseguido novia… Con lo mucho que había costado capturar a este semental, te felicito Moulin"- exclamó Daisuke para molestar a Kentarou.

Moulin alzó la mano, para que Daisuke le diera un highfive, dejando a todos risueños.

-"Gracias, lo nuestro fue como amor a primera vista, no lo sé… Estaba destinado a ser"- comentó Moulin, sin dejar de sonreír, en lo que apretujaba más el brazo de Kentarou.

-"Hey Kenta, ¿y por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?"- se atrevió a preguntar Yuiichi, aún incrédulo.

Nadie se había tomado la molestia de analizar la expresión de Kentarou hasta ese momento. Algo en él denotaba nervios y un poco de escepticismo, como si él no estuviera comprometido del todo con la idea de esa relación.

-"Sí Kenta, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes?"- le preguntó Moulin, mirándole directamente en los ojos, casi como queriendo hipnotizarlo con la mirada.

Kentarou se sintió presionado, miró de aquí para allá a los expectantes amigos, dio un pequeño vistazo a la cocina y se quedó algo abrumado con la imagen de ese lugar: Yugi D y Shouta… Cercanos, riendo… Demasiado cercanos, demasiado risueños. La idea no le agradó. El único que debía estar haciéndole compañía y haciendo reír a Yugi D era él, pero la situación se había complicado y ahora debía lidiar con su nueva supuesta relación.

No hubo respuesta, Kentarou cambió rápidamente el tema para preguntar qué estaba sucediendo con Misao, que aún no llegaba a la cabaña.

-"La tienda de tatuajes cierra los viernes en la noche, no podrán venir hasta mañana"- explicó Yuiichi.

-"Ah… ¿Tienda de tatuajes?"- preguntó Moulin.

-"Misao es nuestra hermana pequeña, trabaja como asistente en la tienda de tatuajes de... _ESTE SUJETO_ … Issei"- explicó Yuiichi.

-"El condenado _ISSEI_ "- repitió Kentarou, con un tono molesto.

Los demás se sorprendieron de la alianza que se formaba en el tono de los hermanos.

-"Bueno, no sería hermanos mayores bueno si no odiar al novio de su pequeña hermana, no importando quién es"- comentó Chelsea, con su acento gracioso y dialecto incorrecto, pero definitivamente el idioma le estaba resultando más sencillo.

Minutos más tarde, Yugi D y Kokoa comenzaron a servir la cena.

-"Qué lindas cocineras, podría acostumbrarme a esto"- comentó Daisuke para molestarlas, mas ellas rieron y desaprobaron en el instante.

Finalmente Yugi D se había aproximado lo suficiente a Kentarou, como para hacerle latir el corazón de nervios.

-"Qué tardanza camarera"- declaró el moreno para hacerle sonreír; mas ella se disculpó, sin seguirle la broma. Eso le causó tristeza.

[…]

Ya era de noche y justo después de que el grupo de amigos había vaciado la primera botella de sake, un automóvil se detenía afuera de la cabaña.

-"Esos deben ser Misao y el idiota"- comentó Kentarou.

-"Al fin conoceré a Misao"- exclamó Moulin, despegándose del brazo de su prisionero.

Los recién llegados se integraron fácilmente al grupo, Issei lucía más animado que de costumbre, mientras Misao portaba su cara póquer de siempre.

...

-"Acérquense amigos, el primer juego de la noche será: Verdad o desafío"- gritó Moulin, muy animada.

-"Nada como sentirse adolescente otra vez"- comentó Issei, acercándose.

-"Sigues siendo un adolescente, idiota"- le dedicó su cariñosa novia, haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar?- preguntó Moulin.

De inmediato, Chelsea tomó la botella, haciéndola girar. Cuando se detuvo, quedó apuntando hacia Daisuke.

El rubio fortachón era uno de los excompañeros de clase de Kentarou, no era un tipo mal parecido, pero su actitud mujeriega, casi como si estuviera dispuesto a ligar con cualquiera de las chicas presentes provocaba cierta distancia en ellas.

-"Daisuke-kun, te reto a besar en los labios a Yugi D, si ella no tiene problemas"- exclamó la americana.

En el acto, Kentarou, Shouta y Yuiichi se friquearon, mientras Moulin, Kokoa y los demás se quedaron observando a Yugi D para ver su respuesta.

-"Un momento, el juego no es así"- comentó Kentarou, intentando sonar tranquilo.-"Debes preguntarle primero a Daisuke qué prefiere: Verdad o desafío".

Daisuke sonrió en el acto, guiñando el ojo: "Desafío, hermano"

Kentarou no ocultó demasiado bien su rostro de descontento, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, así que todos voltearon a ver qué decía Yugi D.

-"Preferiría pasar en esta oportunidad, no me lo tomes a mal, Daisuke-kun"- respondió ella, algo nerviosa, pero intentando sonar firme, para que nadie insistiera.

-"El que se niega debe beber dos shots, así que Daisuke y Yugi D, procedan"- exclamó Moulin.

Y así comenzó el juego del alcohol. Más les valía no rechazar muchos desafíos si no querían quedar ebrios la primera noche.

-"Es mi turno, vamos a hacer esto más interesante"- volvió a exclamar Moulin, cogiendo la botella y girándola con fuerza.

La punta se detuvo frente a Kokoa, quien se espantó, observando a Moulin con terror. Los segundos pasaron y la pobre comprendió que tenía una decisión que tomar, entonces dijo "D-Desafío". De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a confesar sus sentimientos por Yuiichi frente a la novia del chico y todos los demás presentes.

-"Cuando volvamos a casa, Kokoa saldrá en una cita con Yuiichi Sugaya, no pueden negarse, pues es un desafío de la amable dueña de casa"

Yuiichi se quedó atónito, señalándose a sí mismo confundido.

-"Eso suena interesante querido Yuiichi, asegúrate de tratarla bien"- exclamó Chelsea, arqueando los ojos, sin la mínima señal de molestia, parecía estar tan interesada en esa cita como Moulin, lo cual parecía difícil de creer para los demás. Al parecer, Chelsea no era una novia celosa en lo absoluto.

La pobre Kokoa se había quedado inmóvil, cerca de perder el conocimiento, pero Yugi D, que estaba junto a ella, le pellizcaba en la espalda, susurrándole que no era una buena idea desmayarse en ese punto. "Responde, Kokoa"

Yuiichi asintió después de comprobar que Chelsea estaba de acuerdo y todos se quedaron observando a Kokoa, quien parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. Yugi D le dio un último empujón detrás de la cabeza, haciéndole asentir.

-"Está decidido entonces"- exclamó Moulin, cogiendo de nuevo la botella para entregársela a Kentarou.-"Es tu turno, cariño".

Kentarou titubeó antes de proseguir, esperaba que la condenada botella no apuntara a la persona equivocada.

Esta vez apuntó a Yugi D.

-"Hum, creo que será verdad"- manifestó ella.- "Pero más te vale pensarlo bien, sé dónde vives, Kenta".

Los demás rieron y Kentarou sonrió, mirándola enternecido, por supuesto que no haría nada para avergonzarla o hacerle cruzar un límite. Sin embargo, podía ser una buena oportunidad para hacerle admitir...

-"¿Estás enamorada en estos momentos?"

Los demás levantaron las cejas y se dispusieron a esperar la respuesta, mas Yugi D bajó la mirada, recorriendo el suelo de derecha a izquierda.

-"No"- respondió a secas.

-"Un momento, eso fue demasiado aburrido, exijo cambio de pregunta"- exclamó Moulin.-"¿Qué tal, cuántas veces te haz enamorado en tu vida?"

-"Sí, eso definitivamente es más interesante"- comentó Daisuke, pues bien, él y todos los demás conocían del antiguo noviazgo de Yugi D y Yuiichi.

Esta vez Yugi D se tomó su tiempo y comenzó a sonrojarse levemente. La respuesta se había tornado bastante incómoda.

-"Sólo… Una vez"- respondió murmurando.

Los demás no escucharon bien, así que Moulin lo repitió en voz alta: "UNA VEZ". Esta vez Yugi D se sonrojó aún más.

Algunos no se sintieron muy a gusto con esa confesión, resultaba incómodo para ellos, por un lado Kokoa se sentía bastante mal por estar tan enamorada del exnovio de su mejor amiga, no era leal de su parte tener esos sentimientos, pero en su defensa, sus sentimientos habían nacido mucho antes de establecer esos fuertes lazos con Yugi D… A pesar de eso, el que todos escucharan que en el algún momento Yuiichi y Yugi D estuvieron enamorados, le resultaba muy incómodo. Por otro lado, Kentarou sabía perfectamente que estar enamorado de la exnovia de su hermano no estaba bien en lo absoluto, pero en todo ese tiempo, controlar sus sentimientos había resultado imposible, y escuchar de labios de la propia D, que sus sentimientos por Yuiichi habían sido más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido por él, resultaba una puñalada directo en el corazón. Por otro lado estaba Yuiichi, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

-"Es tu turno, Yugi D"- señaló Moulin, acercándole la botella.

La punta se detuvo frente a Moulin.

-"Creo que le dejé mi aura"- comentó, provocando sonrisas.-"Muy bien, escojo verdad"

Yugi D se alegró, después de todo quería conocer más a Moulin y ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle revelar algo de ella.

-"Háblame del momento más feliz de tu vida"- preguntó Yugi D.

Moulin hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. La pregunta la dejó pensativa y pudo verse que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro, pero sus ojos se suavizaron, casi dejándose llevar por la emoción.

-"Ése debió ser… "- comenzó emocionada e hizo una pausa.

Su rostro se puso serio, miró un par de segundos hacia el suelo y pareció recordar algo importante.

-"Hace dos días, cuando mi lindo Kenta me pidió ser su novia"- vociferó, intentado sonar como una boba.

Los demás se rieron por el brusco cambio de voz en la broma de Moulin, pero a Yugi D le pareció que la mirada de antes no era una actuación.

5º Giro: Apuntó nuevamente a Kokoa, quien levantó la vista para mirar a Moulin con pánico. No podía escoger verdad porque sabía que ella le haría confesar sus sentimientos por Yuiichi frente a todos, así que tartamudeó "desafío" y en seguida Moulin se manifestó con fuerza por encima de cualquier otra tímida sugerencia: ¡Debía besar a Yuiichi Sugaya en ese momento! (Era bastante lógico que Moulin se había convertido en una shipper)

Todos se quedaron mirando de nuevo a Yuiichi y a Chelsea. La extranjera le volvió a sonreír, apoyando la idea, como si no le importara demasiado.

-"Es tu deber obedecer una petición de la dueña de casa, querido. No nos hagas quedar mal"- exclamó con un acento doblemente gracioso, pues el sake se le había subido a la cabeza a varios, y Chelsea era una de las víctimas.

Yuiichi se le quedó viendo a su novia, algo entristecido, pero cuando la presión del grupo empezó a manifestarse, decidió no ser un aguafiestas.

Pronto, todos empezaron a animar a Kokoa también, para que se aproximara, pero la pobre afortunada, no conseguía moverse de los nervios. Todos estaban expectantes, mientras Yuiichi se aproximaba a la tensa peliverde, la misma chica que había estado enamorada de él sin remedio hacía ya más de cinco años.

Al fin, el sueño de Kokoa se haría realidad… Tantos años, tanta espera, tantas fantasías de cómo sería ser besada por Yuiichi, se preguntó cientos de veces cómo se darían las cosas para que eso llegara a pasar: Y al final fue por un estúpido juego adolescente. No importaba.

Desde que Yuiichi comenzó a levantarse, Kokoa se hundió en una especie de trance comatoso, en donde ni siquiera se podría haber asegurado si acaso sus signos vitales estaban respondiendo, pero nadie se atrevería a interferir en el momento para checar si ella se encontraba bien, y pobre del que lo hiciera, Kokoa podía morir en ese momento y lo haría plenamente feliz.

Yuiichi se acercó lo suficiente con cara de póker, hizo una pequeña pausa para decidir cómo inclinarse, pues Kokoa estaba demasiado rígida, así que sólo se agachó por debajo de ella, llevando sus labios directo a los de ella para besarla por un par de segundos, dándole un pequeño empujón que le hizo levantar el rostro perdido.

Pudieron escucharse risas y sobre todo la emoción de los que sabían lo enamorada que estaba Kokoa de Yuiichi. Por su parte, el Sugaya recibió bromas y comentarios risueños de sus hermanos y amigos, pero también recibió una respuesta no muy esperada de su novia: Era la primera vez que se le daba una situación así y por alguna razón, Chelsea no parecía molesta, sino todo lo contrario, parecía animada y satisfecha. Yuiichi no ocultó su semblante entristecido, mientras Chelsea le tomaba del hombro, sin dejar de felicitarle.

Por otro lado, Yugi D, quien había ocultado muy bien sus emociones internas por lo que acababa de suceder, intentó animar a Kokoa para que dejara el trance y disfrutara del resto de los juegos, pero todo parecía indicar que la peliverde estaría k-out por el resto de la noche.

Tanto Yugi D, como Moulin se dispusieron a hacer una maniobra rápida para hacer creer que Kokoa estaba cansada por la hora y la retiraron del lugar hacia una habitación, para no ser el hazmerreír de todos los presentes; la pobre se había desmayando sentada y con los ojos abiertos, pero al menos mantenía sus signos vitales.

[…]

Cuando la botella apuntó a Moulin, ella propuso cambiar el juego, para que todos comenzaran a beber más.

-"De modo que la botella me apuntó a mí, así que yo comenzaré"- dijo-. "Yo nunca nunca le he sido infiel a un novi ".

Todos conocían el juego, si alguien había hecho tal cosa en su vida, debían beber un shot de sake como castigo.

Respuesta inmediata, Kentarou, Shouta, Daisuke y Chelsea bebieron un shot cada uno.

-"¡No me digas que ya me fuiste infiel, Kenta-kun!"- gritó Moulin en respuesta, haciendo un gran escándalo para hacer reír a los demás. -"¡Te exijo que me digas quién es!"

-"Por supuesto que no…"- explicó Kentarou apenado y siendo inmediatamente interrumpido.

-"¿Acaso Kokoa, acaso Yugi D?"- prosiguió Moulin a modo de juego y en cuanto nombró a esta última, Kentarou se ruborizó, lo que le obligó a intentar ponerse serio.

-"Fue hace mucho tiempo, sólo fue un error"- aclaró molesto, haciéndole frente a Moulin para que dejara de hablar.

Moulin pasó de mostrarse sorprendida a llevar la vista hacia los demás, en lo que sonrió pícaramente.

-"Sólo estaba jugando, sé que eres un buen chico, Kentarou-kun"

[…]

Fue el turno de Misao:

-"Yo nunca nunca me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo".

En cuanto la sombría Sugaya recitó esa oración, por la espalda de Kentarou subió un fuerte escalofrío. Se había convertido en el target de su malvada hermana.

Respuesta inmediata, Moulin, Daisuke y Shouta bebieron un shot. Sólo un segundo después de titubear, Kentarou también bebió. No era un juego seguro, por supuesto que no quería delatarse frente a Yugi D, su mayor esperanza después de haber sido rechazado el año pasado, estaba en fingir que no tenía ese tipo sentimientos por ella y ese juego no estaba haciéndole el favor.

Kentarou se quedó mirando su vaso de shot, sin querer levantar la vista para encontrarse con cualquiera pidiéndole explicaciones, y habría tenido que mentir si alguien lo hubiera hecho… Pero, sólo atinó a levantar la vista de forma casual, observando a D. Ella había fruncido el ceño, lo que le preocupó. El juego comenzaba a tornarse peligroso y no sólo el juego con la botella, sino toda esa farsa que Moulin había montado sin su consentimiento.

Bastó un par de turnos para que Chelsea tuviera la botella en sus manos otra vez. Ella ya estaba pasada de copas y simplemente quiso pervertir un poco el juego: Bebió un shot antes de decidir, haciendo reír a los demás y luego jugó su frase:

-"Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo"

No había personalidad alguna en la cabaña, alarmándose en grande por confesar: Todos bebieron rápidamente su shot, incluso la pequeña Misao. Yuiichi y Kentarou dibujaron una cara de espanto en ese momento, pero sus semblantes cambiaron cuando notaron que todos los demás se encontraban sorprendidos, mirando a una sola persona, que no había bebido su shot de sake.

...


	6. Secretos en la playa p2

Upside Down with Mercy

Capítulo 7: Secretos en la playa p2

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Yugi D, quien no pudo evitar quedarse algo shokeada en respuesta. No esperaba en lo absoluto delatarse de esa manera y es que ser la única del grupo que jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, le inspiró un dejo de vergüenza. Los comentarios no tardaron en escucharse.

-"Eso no me lo esperaba"- declaró Moulin con una amable sonrisa.

-"Así que tenemos una pequeña virgen en la casa"- agregó Chelsea levantando mucho el tono, lo que suponía que la joven extranjera ya se encontraba puramente ebria.

-"No hagan escándalo de eso, no quieren incomodarle, ¿verdad?"- comentó Daisuke.

A pesar de que algunos intentaron conciliar la incómoda situación, dio la impresión de que Yugi D no se lo había tomado de muy buena manera. Sus ojos inquietos hablaron por ella, cuando los paseó de aquí para allá, antes de llegar al piso y hacer silencio.

-"Eso es algo lindo"- comentó Shouta, para sorpresa de todos. -"No es fácil encontrar a una chica con tus convicciones en estos tiempos. Me siento muy honrado de ser tu amigo".

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. El chico que nadie conocía, al fin había sacado la voz, la que iba a juego con su apariencia: Era como la de un niño, y tan dulce que sus palabras podían derretir corazones.

En otras circunstancias Yugi D se habría ofendido, pero ella conocía a Shouta, sus palabras provenían del corazón y aunque le chocaba el comentario con aire consolador, le sonrió a su compañero de Universidad, para aprobar sus buenos deseos.

Se dio un juego más, antes de que Yugi D decidiera retirarse, excusándose por el sueño que sentía. El resto estaba dispuesto a seguir madrugando para divertirse, aun pasadas las 2 AM. No pasó mucho antes de que la música comenzara a sonar y los sobrevivientes comenzaran su fiesta en la cabaña.

[…]

D se recostó al lado de Kokoa, y luego de asegurarse de que la peliverde seguía con vida, se dispuso a observar el cielo de la habitación y meditar.

" _Por un segundo me sentí como un bicho raro. Todos esos ojos puestos en mí, tocaron algo dentro… Que no sabía que existía. No puedo creer que esto me importase tanto…"_

" _Simplemente, no he tenido la oportunidad… Mi primer amor fue Yuiichi, pero sólo tenía 14 años y no quería apresurar las cosas. No puedo creer que esté pensando en eso, Yuiichi se reiría si le hago recordar aquella ocasión, cuando casi estuvimos juntos. Fue todo un fracaso, Hamlet y mamá nos interrumpieron completamente. Qué recuerdos"_

 _Luego, con Toshi… Ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad. Ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación carecía de romance. Él sólo me tranquilizaba. No podíamos arruinar ese lazo de confianza… Haberme acostado con él habría sido más que extraño, habría sido un error…"_

" _Y eso es todo, Kokoa"_

Yugi D se volteó hacia Kokoa otra vez. Ella dormía profundamente.

-"Por qué te desmayaste, debiste estar conmigo, si hubiésemos sido dos, quizás no me sentiría tan abrumada en estos momentos".

[…]

Ya daban las 5 AM, cuando el rocío de la mañana se posaba sobre las banquetas de la terraza afuera de las habitaciones. Yugi D había conseguido dormir un par de horas, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, así que salió hacia la terraza cubierta completamente por una frazada gruesa. Se sentó, mirando hacia el mar, que quedaba muy cercano a la cabaña y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-"Hola D".

Era Yuiichi.

-"Hola".

Ambos hicieron silencio de inmediato, observando los primeros atisbos de luz del día, no había nadie disfrutando de la playa, todo se sentía tan calmo, que parecía una reunión para conversar de temas secretos, o sinceros… O de cualquier tema.

-"¿No te tocó beber demasiado o sí?"- preguntó Yugi D, refiriéndose a los juegos. "No te haz portado tan mal como esperaba, después de todo".

-"No tan bien como tú"- respondió Yuiichi, bromeando.

Yugi D suspiró levemente.

-"Perdóname, no fue mi intención…"

-"Está bien… Es algo estúpido de todas maneras. Sólo me avergüenza no haber reaccionado de otra forma, todos notaron lo sorprendida que estaba y yo misma me excluí después, qué boba".

-"¿Es algo que te molesta?"- preguntó Yuiichi.

-"Creo que…"

-"Porque si te molesta, podemos ir a un cuarto y yo mismo lo remediaré".

Yugi D se quedó tan sorprendida como indignada, pero al mismo tiempo supo que debía ocultar esas emociones y en cuanto miró a Yuiichi con cara de odio y risa, su exnovio se rectificó.

-"Lo siento, fue una mala broma. Tan sólo intento distraerme de algunos problemas".

-"¿Tú tienes problemas?"

-"Podría decirse que serios problemas…"

Yugi D estuvo tentada para hacerle una broma, pero el semblante de Yuiichi se tiñó de seriedad extrema. Verdaderamente se trataba de un gran problema.

-"Creo que Chelsea me es infiel"

Yugi D necesitó pestañear varias veces porque sintió que los ojos se le secaban cada vez que los abría más para prestarle toda su atención al desconsolado muchacho. No era algo que esperaba escuchar. Debió ser lo último que se esperaba escuchar. Yuiichi y Chelsea se veían tan felices juntos, daba muchos celos mirarlos, eran el uno para el otro.

-"Al principio me negué a creerlo, pero sé que es verdad… Y detesto esto, porque al principio no me molestaba tanto la idea, ella es tan liberal, siempre ha sido liberal, me gustaba que fuera así, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo la idea de que no esté tan comprometida en lo nuestro como yo, me vuelve loco y me obsesiona…"

-"Ahora que lo dices, te veías apenado cuando Chelsea te animó a besar a Kokoa. Pensé que sólo había sido mi imaginación".

-"En esos momentos me sentí poco amado por ella, sabes".

-"Tal vez deberías hablarle con seriedad, decirle cómo te sientes".

Yuiichi movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

-"Lo he intentado un millón de veces. Ya no paso las noches en casa, cada vez que toco el tema, discutimos e intento no separarme de ella para reconciliarnos y entendernos, pero… Chelsea parece no estar tan interesada en compensar las cosas como asegura. La mayoría del tiempo, quiere terminar el día en discotecas bebiendo y bailando con cualquier persona".

Yugi D abandonó por completo sus propias preocupaciones en lo que Yuiichi desahogaba su ser: El pobre parecía inspirado y con deseos de expulsar todos sus problemas. Quizás sólo necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y le diera una opinión honesta.

-"Lo siento mucho, D, no quería…"

D se aproximó hasta llegar a su lado y entonces posó sus brazos en la baranda, junto a él para hablarle mirando a los ojos.

-"Si quieres toda mi honestidad, esa relación no suena muy fructífera. Los dos quieren cosas distintas y si tienen problemas, los dos deberían hacer algo por solucionarlo. No deberían ser sólo tus esfuerzos, y si ella no quiere esforzarse, tampoco es justo para Chelsea hacer algo que ella no siente desde su corazón. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero luces muy triste, Yu. ¿No sería mejor quedarse con los lindos recuerdos, aprender de la experiencia y dejar ir? Recuerdo que desde hace mucho tiempo, vienes diciendo que esta relación no tenía mucho futuro… Sólo quizás deberías terminar de buena manera, antes de que sea peor"

Yuiichi dibujó un rostro enternecido y entonces hizo una mueca de dolor, que intentó controlar. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que intentaba retener las lágrimas.

-"¿No haz dejado de escribir tu blog online, verdad? No sé qué harían esos cyber-nerds del amor sin tus consejos".

Yugi D sonrió apenada. El corazón se le partía al ver a Yuiichi tan triste.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó ella.

-"Es sólo que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, haz dicho algo que me hizo pensar: _No es justo para Chelsea hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer._ Todo este tiempo he pensado y re-pensado que estar conmigo es lo que Chelsea necesita, que es lo que quiere, pero jamás consideré la posibilidad de que ella podría estar mejor sin mí. Creo que he sido un egoísta después de todo".

-"No te culpes, todos somos egoístas cuando nos enamoramos, por eso nos volvemos algo imponentes y celosos".

Yuiichi se quedó viendo a Yugi D sonriente y de alguna forma agradecido de que llegara a acompañarle.

-"Cuando vuelva a tener un problema, no dudaré en escribirte en Upside Down"- le dijo.

Yugi D se contagió de ese ánimo y sintiendo el enorme cariño que le guardaba a su exnovio angustiado, decidió acercarse lo suficiente, para posarle su cabeza en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Yuiichi le respondió de buena manera, pasando un brazo por alrededor de ella, para frotarla sobre la manta, intentando darle más calor.

[…]

Más tarde, cuando el sol alumbraba la arena blanquecina, la gente comenzó a instalar sus sillas y quitasoles, dándole vida a la playa, desolada en horas de la madrugada. El grupo de amigos debía darse prisa si querían aprovechar el día. Todos excepto Moulin, Chelsea y Daisuke ya se encontraban armando su pequeño espacio entre la gente, acomodándose sobre la arena. Era una lástima que los ausentes hubiesen bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior y no pudieran disfrutar de ese gran paisaje.

Por un lado, Yugi D y Kokoa reposaban juntas mirando el mar conversando sobre la noche anterior. La de cabello bicolor le felicitó por recibir aquel beso sin desmayarse, pero Kokoa le confesó no recordar mucho de lo sucedido. Ambas acordaron que en la cita pendiente, volvería a darse la oportunidad, por lo que Kokoa se quedó muy emocionada.

Por otro lado, Misao e Issei habían conseguido una moto acuática, en la que cruzaban el mar a gran velocidad, haciendo a los hermanos Sugaya sufrir pánico al ver a su adorada hermana en manos del indisciplinado conductor. Misao parecía divertirse, así que no había nada por hacer, sólo orarle al cielo, para que no hubiera consecuencias catastróficas.

Más tarde, Yuiichi y Shouta aparecieron pronto para invitar a las chicas a jugar voleibol de playa. Ellas se unieron con gusto y fue cuando Yugi D notó que Kentarou estaba solo en su silla de playa, leyendo un libro. Ella le invitó a jugar, pero él prefirió descansar porque estaba sufriendo una leve jaqueca debido al sake de la noche anterior. Yugi D aprovechó la oportunidad para bromear con el afán de adentrarse a una conversación, después de todo, Kentarou había tenido que beber por haber hecho muchas cosas atrevidas en su vida, y ella quería conocer los detalles.

-"¿Te sorprendió saber que soy virgen?"- le preguntó Yugi D, acomodándose a su lado, sobre su toalla.

-"Un poco, la verdad siempre pensé que Yuiichi y tú habían cruzado esa barrera"- le respondió con tranquilidad, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

En el interior de Kentarou estaban sucediendo cosas muy distintas a lo que demostraba: Por un lado, estaba inmensamente feliz de que Yugi D hubiese pospuesto el juego de voleibol para quedarse a su lado y por el otro, le costaba en grande controlar los grandes deseos que tenía de voltearse a mirarla tan hermosa en su bikini rosa. Yugi D tenía un lindo físico, era delgada, pero curvilínea, para Kentarou todo parecía estar en perfecta proporción, esos abultados pechos sujetos por ese bikini le volvían loco, pero no quería entusiasmarse mucho para evitar hacerle sentir incómoda. No era la clase de situación en la que podía comenzar a desatar sus fantasías pervertidas… Pero, costaba ser hombre en esas circunstancias. Cuánto le gustaba esa chica.

-"Así que… ¿A qué edad tú cruzaste la barrera?"- insistió ella.-"Y… ¿con quién?"

Kentarou se sorprendió.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

-"Ya sabes, sólo curiosidad, siento que es lo único que no sé de ti y pensé que no sería tan incómodo hablar de eso como está resultando en estos momentos. Ya sabes, somos amigos, pensé que los amigos se contaban esas cosas…"

Kentarou comenzó a preocuparse, ésas eran cosas que no pretendía compartir con ella porque sentía que la alejaría, contarle cosas íntimas sería entrar aún más en la friendzone y matar el misterio. Pero, por otra parte el negarse a contarle ese tipo de secretos podría alejarla como amiga, y su amistad era todo lo que tenía.

-"Sólo te diré que las oportunidades que se me dieron…"

-"¿Cuántas fueron?"

Kentarou no estaba seguro ya de todo eso. La osadía de Yugi D al preguntarle esas cosas tan directas, era como un puñetazo en el rostro, con un mensaje cruel "No me importas de ese modo".

-"Dos chicas, dos veces. Es todo lo que voy a decir"- declaró Kentarou.

-"No, no puedes decirme eso y no escupir los detalles. Vas a hacerme suponer mucho, al menos dime si fue hace mucho tiempo"

Yugi D sabía que Kentarou jamás se enojaba con ella, por eso no temía forzar la conversación y la verdad era que un atisbo de humor comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara del joven.

-"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

-"Me muero por saber"- le respondió ella, haciéndole reír.

-"Para calmar tu curiosidad, sólo te responderé esto: Deben haber pasado 8 meses o algo así desde la última vez. No se lo cuentes a nadie. Para un hombre de mi edad eso puede llegar a ser decepcionante".

Aquello sorprendía a D, no por la edad, sino por la reputación de su amigo. ¿8 meses? Con el número de fans que tenía, Yugi D se imaginaba que habría una chica diferente todas las semanas. ¿Dos veces en su vida? No era fácil de creer, pero Kentarou sonaba sincero. Todo indicaba que incluso los hombres tenían sus propios secretos y convicciones.

-¡D-CHAN!- gritó Moulin, apareciendo entre ellos inesperadamente, haciéndoles saltar del susto.-"Vayamos a rescatar a Kokoa de ese difícil juego de pelota en el que la abandonaste".

Yugi D volteó a ver a Yuiichi, Shouta y Kokoa divirtiéndose a unos pasos del lugar, por el comentario de Moulin pensó que Kokoa estaría nerviosa, pero extrañamente se le veía muy alegre.

-"¿Qué pasó con Daisuke?"- le preguntó Kentarou.

-"No lo sé, no he visto ni a Daisuke ni a la chica americana desde que desperté".

Tanto Kentarou, como Yugi D no pudieron evitar imaginarse algo extraño tras ese comentario, después de todo, ambos sabían los antecedentes de infidelidad de Chelsea.

-"Hey Kenta"- dijo Moulin, guiñándole el ojo. "Me llevaré a Yugi D a jugar voleibol, pero tú tienes prohibido acercarte, porque tu deber es quedarte aquí, observando a tu linda novia en su traje de baño ¿de acuerdo cariño?"

[…]

Después de unos minutos, el amigo de la Universidad de Yugi D, Shouta se unió al encuentro de Kentarou, recostándose en la arena para descansar. El otro que abandonó el juego fue Yuiichi, quien se dirigió hacia la cabaña en busca de Chelsea, pues ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Así que sólo quedaron Yugi D, Moulin y Kokoa jugando voleibol, justo en frente del par de chicos.

Kentarou tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con el dichoso estudiante de teatro y así pudo reconocer que no se trataba de un mal chico, pero al rato, Shouta hizo un comentario que no dejó indiferente a su acompañante: "Creo que el rosa es mi color favorito hoy".

Kentarou entró en alerta, tras asimilar que lo único de color rosa frente a ellos era el bikini de Yugi D. No atinó a responderle el comentario o apoyar la idea, el sólo hecho de que alguien pudiera pretender a la chica de sus sueños le cayó como yunque sobre la cabeza, así que sólo se le quedó mirando con desprecio, escondido por sus gafas de sol.

[…]

Cuando los amigos volvieron a la cabaña, pudo verse que Yuiichi se encontraba distante y callado. Cuando le preguntaron qué le sucedía, él anunció que se marcharía a casa, en compañía de Issei y Misao.

Luego de las despedidas, la mayor parte del grupo quedó confundido por la actitud de Yuiichi, excepto Chelsea, quien seguía muy feliz y despreocupada. Daba la impresión de que no le importaba mucho los sentimientos de Yuiichi. O al menos eso parecía. Fue ella quien propuso seguir adelante con los juegos y así librar tanta tensión: "Vamos a jugar DuelMonsters"

Aunque la mayoría estaba preocupada por Yuiichi, el fin de semana en la playa no había terminado y debían aprovechar el tiempo, así que acordaron que todos participarían en los duelos.

Hicieron un torneo: Chicas vs chicas y chicos vs chicos. El mejor de cada grupo se enfrentaría en las finales.

Las primeras rondas de duelo fueron Kokoa vs Chelsea y Yugi D vs Moulin.

El primer resultado fue bastante rápido, Moulin había vencido fácilmente a Yugi D, pues era una excelente jugadora. Kentarou volvió a dejarse llevar por la admiración que el juego de Moulin le provocaba y la felicitó con entusiasmo. Moulin se sorprendió por ese saludo y volvió a sonrojarse sin saber qué hacer, tal y como le había sucedido en aquella ocasión, cuando Kentarou la distrajo en su encuentro con Christina Mei. Moulin sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza para quitarse el rubor y agregó un comentario inseguro y fingido, acerca de lo feliz que le hacía recibir el apoyo de su lindo novio.

Cuando fue el turno de Kokoa vs Chelsea, podía verse a una determinada Kokoa con todas las ansias de ganar, casi como si se estuviera disputando el título de la novia de Yuiichi. El desenlace fue de hecho, bastante emocionante, Chelsea tenía una buena estrategia, pero Kokoa pudo con ella, resultando vencedora.

Ahora, la campeona por el lado de las chicas se decidiría en el encuentro de Moulin vs Kokoa.

El encuentro sólo duró 3 minutos, coronando a Moulin como la vencedora.

Por el lado de los chicos, Daisuke no era un buen duelista, así que pasó, dejando sólo a Kentarou y Shouta en el juego: Ambos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para librar una batalla digna de ver, Shouta era un gran fanático de DuelMonsters, así que se esperaba que le hiciera el peso a Kentarou.

El duelo comenzó con Kentarou llevando la delantera, pero hubo un momento en el que Shouta sorprendió con dos trampas que hicieron descender los puntos de vida de Kentarou hasta 200. El moreno, quien había subestimado a su oponente, cambió drásticamente su semblante para ponerse en modo de "juego rudo". Hacía tiempo que nadie le había tendido una trampa como esa, y el pensar en el comentario que había escuchado antes de labios del silencioso estudiante de teatro, como sugiriendo sentir atracción por su amada Yugi D, le motivó a darle su merecido. En primera instancia, se dedicó a recuperar sus puntos de vida, haciéndolos ascender a 2000 con un par de cartas mágicas, y luego se puso en ofensiva para atacar los puntos de Shouta en los siguientes dos turnos. El vencedor fue Kentarou.

El duelo final había llegado: Kentarou Sugaya vs Moulin Sawajari, los novios de dos días de relación.

El enfrentamiento comenzó emocionante, Moulin aprovechaba todas las instancias posibles para poner incómodo a Kentarou, ya fuera con sus estrategias, como con sus sugerentes dichos. Ambos habían elegido incrementar su defensa, mientras ofrecían una ofensiva con cartas mágicas y ocultas. Como ninguno de los dos se atrevía a atacar por prevenir posibles cartas de trampa, el duelo se extendió en tiempo.

En el curso del duelo, Yugi D notó la complicidad que se generaba entre los oponentes: Parecía ser que la relación marcharía bien, Kentarou y Moulin tenían mucho en común y definitivamente existía esa química entre ellos… Se preguntó si aquello le apartaría de Kentarou y comenzó a preocuparse, pero Shouta la sacó de sus pensamientos, para conversarle sobre "Pieces of Soul" la nueva obra de teatro de su Universidad, en la que estaban trabajando para presentar en Noviembre.

El hecho de haber distraído a Yugi D del duelo, molestó en grande a Kentarou, pues DuelMonsters era una de las pocas cosas en las que D podía admirarle y Shouta estaba echando a perder esa oportunidad.

Las risitas entre Shouta y Yugi D comenzaron pronto, haciendo a Kentarou fastidiarse aún más. Para sus adentros, debía admitirlo, estaba experimentando los terribles y desgraciados celos. Resultaba insoportable.

-"¿Qué ocurre cariño? Descuidaste tu defensa, y ahora lo vas a pagar"- declaró Moulin, activando _Heavy Storm_ para destruir todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa del campo. -"Ahora sólo vamos a batirnos en batalla"

Kentarou no logró concentrarse del todo, la rápida maniobra de Moulin no le dio tiempo para desactivar su carta mágica, pues estaba con su mente entre el juego y entre la imagen de su Yugi D en compañía de otro pretendiente.

Moulin se había adueñado del campo, sacrificando dos de sus monstruos para llamar a su dragón _Saiyaryu_ de 2500 puntos de ATK. Así destruyó al monstruo más fuerte de Kentarou en el campo, haciéndole perder el duelo.

Kentarou había perdido y los únicos que se sorprendieron fueron Kokoa y Daisuke pues eran los únicos testigos atentos. El moreno no estaba en especial molesto por el resultado, sino más bien por el grado de confianza que se tenían Shouta y Yugi D.

De pronto, Moulin se le quedó viendo molesta y se aproximó hacia él, para arrebatarle las cartas que conformaban su mano antes de perder.

-"Lo sabía"- declaró ella, estricta.

Todos los demás se quedaron atentos a la exclamación de Moulin.

-"Me dejaste ganar ¿no es así?"- agregó, sonriendo y en seguida, se dedicó a abrazar tiernamente a su novio para agradecerle el supuesto gesto.

[…]

A eso de las 7 de la tarde, Moulin propuso un momento de relajación en las termas artificiales que había cerca de su cabaña. Todos por supuesto, respondieron emocionados a la idea.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, tuvieron que pagar una gran suma de dinero para poder entrar, pues las termas artificiales cerca de la playa eran raras como exclusivas y, un gran lujo para los turistas.

Era un bonito lugar, las termas estaban delimitadas por grandes rocas pulidas y se separaban en varios compartimientos, donde era seguro adentrarse. En el centro de todo el lugar, las rocas estaban montadas unas sobre otras para permitir la privacidad entre las grandes pozas de agua, en caso de que los clientes quisieran separarse por género o por familias.

Para suerte de ellos y como los precios sugerían, no había nadie utilizando las termas, por lo que decidieron aprovecharlas al máximo separándose por género, de esa forma las chicas podrían quitarse los bikini.

[…]

-"Hey, Kentarou"- susurró Shouta, aproximándose e invadiendo la paz del moreno en el baño termal.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- le respondió, con cierta animosidad.

-"¿No vamos a espiar a las chicas?"- preguntó el ya no tan tímido estudiante de teatro.

-"Por supuesto que no, cuán desesperado puede estar alguien como para hacer una cosa así".

Ambos se voltearon hacia Daisuke, quien sonriente, ya se había acomodado una toalla en la cabeza, al igual que un espía de baños públicos.

-"Vamos Ken, será divertido"- agregó Daisuke.

-"No voy a permitir que hagan eso"- Kentarou comenzaba a sonar en serio.

-"No puedes ser tan aguafiestas"

-"Escúchenme bien una cosa, porque sólo lo diré una vez: Al otro lado de esta pila de rocas pulidas está la chica que amo, jamás haría algo para faltarle el respeto de esa forma y mucho menos los llevaría a ustedes, par de pervertidos"

-"No tienes que ponerte tan serio, amigo"- respondió Daisuke sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando por completo la negativa de Kentarou.

-"Además no vamos a mirar a Moulin, es una promesa. Yo sólo quiero ver a Yugi D… Y la chica de los pechos grandes"- agregó Shouta, quien en ese punto, había dejado la timidez en casa.

"¿La chica de los pechos grandes?"- pensó Kentarou, ¿se refería a Kokoa? En su mente se estableció el importante conflicto: Para él, los mejores pechos eran los de Yugi D, que probablemente eran más lindos y abultados que los de Kokoa. Se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo, antes de que Daisuke y Shouta se le quedaran mirando con cara de pervertidos, al saber lo que estaba en la mente del moreno.

-¡No puedo creer que me hicieran pensar en eso, ya basta!- exclamó, haciendo a las chicas incomodarse.

-"Kenta, ¿está todo bien?"- preguntó Yugi D desde el otro lado.

Kentarou comenzó a sudar de nervios antes de responderle.

-"No serán capaces de espiarnos"- agregó otra voz femenina. Era Moulin. –"Porque si lo hacen, prometo no volver a invitarlos a este lugar jamás".

Los tres dibujaron arcos de inocencia en sus ojos ^^, antes de prometer que iban a comportarse.

[…]

En el lado de las chicas, Moulin había encontrado su propia interesante observación.

-"Son muy grandes, en nuestra raza no tiene sentido"- comentó Moulin, observando a Kokoa.

¿Eh?

[…]

Las tres amigas se encontraban dentro de la terma disfrutando del baño, cuando en eso, apareció Chelsea completamente desnuda, adentrándose al agua. Las tres se le quedaron mirando preocupadas.

-"Sabes que no puedes confiar en esos chicos ¿verdad?- le preguntó Moulin.

-"No importa"- respondió.

-"Estoy segura de que no"- masculló Kokoa, molesta.

La norteamericana tenía una bonita figura: Era delgada y de pechos pequeños, pero poseía una bonita cintura acentuada y largas piernas. Su piel tenía un bronceado dorado perfecto, adornado con un sinfín de pecas sobre su rostro y todo el sector de su pecho y hombros. El no utilizar sábana blanca para cubrirse, le demostraba a las demás cuánta confianza tenía en ella misma.

Yugi D no pudo evitar pensar que ese tipo de personalidad y el atrevimiento que sugería, podía haber capturado la atención de cualquiera; Chelsea podía tener al hombre que quisiera. Yuiichi debía estar embobado por ella, estaba segura de que era una chica experimentada y que sabía exactamente qué hacer en la cama, para contentar a su pareja. Yugi D se dio un pequeño vistazo a sí misma ¿sería ella capaz de denotar la misma confianza que Chelsea algún día? ¿Mostrarse completamente desnuda frente a un chico que le gustase?

De pronto, Moulin le quitó los pensamientos para hacerle aquellas preguntas a la extranjera. "Ne, eres muy osada, de seguro ya tuviste relaciones con Yuiichi"

Yugi D se avergonzó por escuchar parte de sus preguntas en voz alta tan súbitamente y lo peor era que estaba algo ansiosa por escuchar qué compartiría la morena con ellas. Chelsea les contestó que su relación con Yuiichi era uno de sus mayores tesoros y que él había sido todo un caballero con ella.

Las demás interpretaron de distinta forma sus palabras y fue a Kokoa a quien se le arrancó una pregunta que le hizo enrojecer. "¿Entonces no han hecho…?" Por supuesto Moulin se mofó de su atenta intervención.

De pronto Chelsea comentó que el mayor número de orgasmos lo había logrado con Yuiichi. Las demás se quedaron atónitas y sonrojadas escuchando las palabras de Chelsea. Era sólo una joven, pero parecía saber mucho sobre chicos.

Las tres amigas se miraron nerviosas entre ellas antes de hacer un incómodo silencio… Era obvio que estaban en la misma sintonía, así que procedieron a hacer una pregunta diferente al mismo tiempo.

Moulin: -"¿Y… Cómo sabes que estás llegando al orgasmo?"

Yugi D: -"¿Cuándo deja de doler?"

Kokoa: -"¿Cuál es la mejor posición?"

Yugi D y Moulin se le quedaron viendo a Kokoa, por hacer la pregunta más osada, lo que hizo a la peliverde explotar en vergüenza.

-"Un momento… ¿Eres virgen, no Kokoa?"

[…]

Volviendo al lado de los chicos, podía apreciarse la complicidad que se había formado entre Daisuke y Shouta, al querer andar de mirones, pero las cosas no habían resultado bien, pues las rocas del lugar se hacían más resbalosas a medida se trepaban por ellas. Al final sólo lograron un par de hematomas por las caídas.

[…]

El baño había terminado cuando Moulin se dedicó a drenar el agua de los cipreses, pero Kokoa aún seguía charlando con Chelsea, como si la extranjera fuera una sensei del sexo.

-"No puedo creer que haya terminado adorando a la chica que hacía una hora odiaba a muerte, sólo por enseñarle sobre sexo"- le comentó Yugi D a Moulin, mientras se preparaban para partir.

-"Aunque Kokoa no sea una virgen, sigue siendo inocente"- añadió Moulin, arqueando los ojos ^^

[…]

Kokoa se quedó meditando en las aguas termales un buen tiempo. No podía creer que llegó a sentir ese tipo de admiración por el enemigo. Chelsea es una chica dulce y divertida y tiene mucha experiencia, además fue muy amable conmigo.

"Envidio mucho tu busto Kokoa-chan, si lo tuviera, haría muy feliz a Yuiichi".

"Qué linda fue al decir eso"- se dijo para sí misma Kokoa, al parecer sufría con esos halagos. "¿De verdad serán del agrado de Yuiichi?"

De pronto, cayó en la realidad y notó que llevaba un buen tiempo sola, así que se apresuró en dejar el agua para alistarse e ir a buscar a sus amigas, pero en el momento en el que llegó a los baños, alguien abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no era otra persona que Kentarou Sugaya, quien ignoraba por completo que había alguien allí, hasta que un chillido agudo e intenso y la imagen de un par de lindas boobies siendo rápidamente cubiertas le dieron una gran sorpresa.


	7. Dos cosas

Upside Down with Mercy

Capítulo 7: Dos cosas

Lugar: SugarFirst

Yugi D, Kokoa y Shouta observaban a Kentarou y Moulin afuera de la cafetería estando enfrascados en una conversación que parecía importante.

Zoom out

"Llevan un buen tiempo ahí" "Al parecer Kentarou y Moulin son la pareja perfecta, ¿no es así?" "Estoy de acuerdo, parecen entenderse muy bien" "Estoy feliz por ellos" "Qué envidia me dan"

Zoom in

-"¡¿Cómo está exactamente esto ayudándome?! Moulin, tienes que acabar con esta farsa"-.

-"¡¿Qué no ves que estamos consiguiendo resultados?! Yugi D está más que celosa de nuestra relación, es cuestión de tiempo para que se te confiese, Kenta-kun"-.

-"¡¿De qué estás hablando?! No parece interesada en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora que ese mocoso pervertido se ha acercado a ella."

-"A Yugi D no le importa Shouta de ese modo, deberías agradecer mi ayuda, después de todo, todo esto fue tu idea"

-"¡YO JAMÁS TE PEDÍ HACER ESTO, FUISTE TÚ LA QUE INVENTÓ TODO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!"

-"Pero fuiste tú quien me rechazó, ¿no es así? Es tu responsabilidad que tu amor desdichado hubiese enternecido mi corazón hasta el punto de querer ayudarte" –HMPH-

[…]

-"Bienvenidos de regreso"- exclamó Shouta, cuando el disgustado Kentarou y la risueña Moulin se aproximaron a la mesa.

-"¿Se encuentran bien?"- preguntó Yugi D, observando a Kentarou.

-"No pasa nada"-respondió él.

Yugi D se le quedó viendo.

-"Ya sé lo que necesitas"- le dijo la de cabello bicolor.

-"¿Ah sí?"-.

Moulin sonrió emocionada por el rubor en el rostro de Kentarou.

En seguida Yugi D le extendió una taza de café, el mismo que su amigo pedía día tras día en la cafetería.

Él sonrió.

Moulin no se aguantaba el fanatismo por la pareja, sus ideas eran locas, pero honestas, el plan de provocarle celos a Yugi D tenía que seguir adelante, hasta obtener resultados… A como diera lugar.

-"Bueno cariño, termina luego tu café, para que vayamos a mi casa a pasar tiempo juntos"- dijo, intentando sonar muy sugerente.

Los demás reaccionaron y Kentarou sintió cómo un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda.

-"¿Un tiempo juntos?"- repitieron los demás.

-"Moulin, ¿no me digas que ya…?"- balbuceó Kokoa.

Kentarou se incomodó en grande. La farsa le estaba volviendo loco.

-"Tus pechos desnudos no son los únicos que Kentarou-kun verá por lo pronto, Kokoa-chan"- agregó Moulin para ser más directa.

Kokoa se hundió en rubor.

-"¡Moulin! Es un tema sensible para Kokoa"- reprochó Yugi D.

Tanto Kentarou como Kokoa desearon que se los tragara la tierra en ese momento.

...

-"Bueno, les deseo suerte"- manifestó Shouta, antes de levantar un pulgar en alto para Kentarou.

El moreno le observó molesto, pues el tipo con cara de púber ya llevaba un buen tiempo, dedicándole gestos de complicidad, como si en el paseo a la playa hubiese nacido una amistad entre ellos. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Moulin no dejaba de tirar del brazo de Kentarou, para partir pronto y dejar a los tres amigos inquietos ante la idea de que la pareja se disponía a tener un encuentro de amor.

Al fin, se habían marchado.

…

-"Y bien, ¿alguien quiere seguirles el ejemplo?"- preguntó Shouta, arqueando los ojos ^^

Yugi D rió por la broma, pero Kokoa seguía con su cara de angustia.

-"¿Lo ves Kokoa? Sobreviviste, deja que el tiempo se lleve el mal rato"- consoló la cabeza bicolor.

-"Jamás me atreveré a ver a Kentarou-kun a los ojos otra vez"- declaró Kokoa, aún más deprimida.

[…]

El turno de Yugi D había terminado, así que se disponía a volver a casa en compañía de su amigo Shouta.

-"¿Estás emocionada por la obra de Noviembre, Yugi D?"- le preguntó él.

-"Hai, aún no puedo creer que conseguí el papel que quería… Creo que ambos fuimos afortunados"-.

-"No estoy seguro de eso, la verdad habría preferido un rol secundario, ser el protagonista me pone muy nervioso… Tengo mucho miedo de decepcionar a la gente que cree en mí".

A Yugi D le enterneció esa declaración, le hizo pensar que desde el fondo de su corazón, quería apoyar a su amigo incondicionalmente. Shouta era realmente único, ya era todo un adulto, pero su rostro de niño le otorgaba un semblante de ternura que era innegable. Se veía muy lindo cada vez que dibujaba un rostro preocupado.

-"Sólo tienes que memorizar bien tus diálogos, eres un excelente actor, Shouta".

Él sonrió.

-"Tú eres una excelente amiga, D. Te lo agradezco"

[…]

 _Lugar: La ciudad de Dominó envuelta en penumbra._

 _-¿Por qué nunca me das la cara? ¿Por qué insistes en venir a este lugar? ¿Por qué siempre me ignoras? Ya deja este estúpido duelo y enfréntate a mí. Yo soy tu oponente._

 _La silueta de Yugi Motou estaba en la oscuridad._

 _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué permitiste mi existencia? ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Eres realmente un fantasma? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _La silueta de Yugi Mutou estaba inmóvil._

 _¿Por qué la hiciste llorar? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué juegas este juego? ¿Por qué no me permitiste conocerte? ¿Tanto me odias?_

 _La silueta de Yugi Mutou se desvanecía para su desesperación._

" _Papá. ¿¡Eres tú?!."_

…

-"Otra vez ese sueño"- murmuró Yugi D, tras despertar en su cama, con el corazón acelerado.- "Realmente… Me provoca tristeza soñar con él".

Se levantó y se miró al espejo.

-"Eres un desastre, pequeña y triste virgen"- le dijo a su reflejo y de pronto, recordó sus deberes al levantar la vista y observar el reloj. Se había saltado una clase. Demonios.

Yugi D cogió su móvil leyendo el encabezado de un mensaje:

 **Mensaje de texto: "** _ **D, ¿por qué te ausentaste?- Sho**_ **"**

-"Lo sabía"- murmuró, dibujando una sonrisa. Un mensaje de Shouta era lo menos que se esperaba en su móvil, pues siempre se sentaban juntos en clases.

 **Mensaje de texto: "** _ **Estaba pensando en reunirnos mañana en mi casa, para ensayar si quieres**_ **"**

…

La idea resultó atractiva. Pasar tiempo con un chico que le hacía sentir cómoda, era algo que extrañaba. Shouta podría llegar a reemplazar el vacío que dejó Kentarou, desde que el moreno comenzó su relación con Moulin.

Kentarou.

Sentía que ya no le conocía. No sabía nada de él desde hacía días, era tan extraño. Por qué rayos se separaron, por qué dejaron de chatear, ¿qué sucedió?

Tenía sentimientos de enfado, de reproche. Sin reparos, cogió una de las fotografías de ella y Kenta y se le quedó mirando.

-"Estoy molesta contigo"- le declaró a la imagen de Kentarou. -"…Aunque no haz hecho nada malo".

[…]

-"¿Un mensaje urgente de Moulin?- repitió Yugi D, horas más tarde, cuando Kokoa irrumpió en casa de las Hidaka como ya era costumbre.

-"Dice que es importante, debe estar por llegar"- agregó la peliverde.

Sólo minutos más tarde apareció Moulin, cansada y exageradamente exaltada.

-"Yuiichi y Chelsea rompieron"- declaró, desde la entrada de la habitación de Yugi D.

-"QUEEEEEEEE"- exclamaron Yugi D y Kokoa, mientras se acercaban a Moulin para escucharlo todo.

"Al parecer, Chelsea le era infiel al pobre de Yuiichi"- agregó.

-"¡No puede ser!"- exclamó Kokoa. -"¡Siempre supe que ella era una descarada!"-.

Las otras dos se le quedaron viendo con vergüenza ajena, recordando el fanatismo de Kokoa por Chelsea en las aguas termales.

-"En fin, recuerdan cuando Chelsea y Daisuke no aparecían el día de playa… Daisuke le confesó a Yuiichi que Chelsea lo había estado molestando esa noche y la mañana siguiente. No conozco los detalles, pero todo parece indicar que Yuiichi ya no aguantó más la situación".

-"¿A qué te refieres con molestar?"

-"NO LO SÉ KOKOA, PERO QUÉ IMPORTA, YUIICHI ESTÁ SOLTERO Y TÚ TIENES UNA CITA PENDIENTE CON ÉL"- le gritó Moulin.

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-gritó la peliverde, aterrada ante la idea.

…

-"Finalmente lo hizo"- murmuró Yugi D entristecida.

-"P- Pobre Yuiichi"- lamentó Kokoa.

-"¡Oigan, qué les pasa a ustedes! Deberían estar alegres de esa ruptura, la tipa no le convenía para nada al chico, deberían alegrarse".

-"Yuiichi estaba muy enamorado de ella, Moulin, y estaba esforzándose mucho por salvar su relación"- comentó Yugi D. "Debe estar destruido".

Las otras dos se quedaron mirando a Yugi D.

-"Parece que tú sabías de esto".

-"Pobre, pobre Yuiichi"- repitió Kokoa, comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

-"Hai, pero sólo conversamos un poco".

-"¡Ajá! Los exnovios conversan un poco"- exclamó Moulin, siendo sugerente, pero en seguida se llevó las manos a la boca para cerrar la boca.

Era su personalidad, el ser muy directa, pero casi olvidó por completo que había decidido apoyar el amor de Kentarou por Yugi D, así que no debía permitirse crear ese tipo de conflicto.

-"¿Moulin?"

-"N-no es nada… ¿Y ya les conté de mi cita romántica con Kentarou. El otro día-"

BEEP BEEP- se escuchó entre los lamentos de Kokoa.

 **Mensaje de texto: "Te espero a las 8. Saldré a recogerte en la entrada del edificio"**

-"Ah, es Shouta, tengo que irme a su casa"- interrumpió Yugi D.

-"¿Shouta?"- exclamó Moulin con desaprobación.

-"Sí, vamos a reunirnos para ensayar la obra. Esto es importante chicas, discúlpenme"

Moulin se quedó sin palabras. ¿A solas con ese Shouta? ¿Por qué era tan importante ser puntual?

Yugi D partió.

…

Moulin seguía pensando, mientras Kokoa seguía lamentándose por el pobre Yuiichi.

La pelirrosa había caído en cuenta de que la salida abrupta de Yugi D después de darle esa noticia de gran importancia sólo significaba una cosa: Shouta era más importante que Yuiichi en ese momento… Y por extensión, que los hermanos Sugaya. No podía permitirlo.

-"KOKOA-CHAN"-exclamó.

-"¿Nani?"

-"Es nuestro deber impedir cualquier encuentro romántico entre D-chan y Shouta-kun".

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-

-"¿Qué no lo entiendes? Kentarou es el verdadero amor de Yugi D. Nosotras debemos velar para que esa relación no sea perjudicada por nadie"-.

Kokoa se hundió en una piscina de confusión. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿No era ella la novia de Kentarou?

-"VAMOS A ESPIAR"

[…]

Lugar: Edificio Dominó del Sur. Departamento de Shouta.

-"Me haz sorprendido Shouta, ya memorizaste la mayoría de tus diálogos"- exclamó Yugi D.

-"Hehe, pero a decir verdad, creo que no se me da muy bien esta última parte"- respondió apenado.

-"Bueno, pues la parte del beso siempre es una parte difícil. ¿Conoces a la chica que interpreta a tu pareja?"

-"Sí, es Rika. Pero no es una chica muy atractiva, eso no me ayuda, jaja".

-"Qué malo eres"-

Ha ha ha

-"Quizás deberías decir los diálogos de Rika para ayudarme en esta parte"-sugirió él.

-"Claro".

[…]

Por suerte, Shouta vivía en el primer piso del edificio, lo que le permitió a Moulin treparse a un árbol, arrastrando a la confundida Kokoa con ella, para poder observarlo todo.

-"¿Viste eso Kokoa? Yugi D no está interesada, está muy alejada de él, son buenas señales"- declaró la pelirrosa, quitándose los binoculares y ofreciéndoselos a Kokoa.

-"Ha dicho que el ensayo es difícil, no creo que quiera coquetear con D"- declaró la peliverde.

Moulin se le quedó viendo. Al parecer Kokoa sabía leer los labios de la gente a una larga distancia.

-"No se te da mal, esto de espiar, ¿verdad?"

Kokoa sonrió apenada por estar demostrando tanto interés, y la verdad era que siempre había disfrutado hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-"En fin, debemos estar atentas por si el pervertido intenta algo"- exclamó Moulin.

-"De todas maneras, no podemos hacer mucho desde acá"UUU

Así, pasaron 2 horas.

-"Es un chico muy aburrido, realmente no intentó nada"- dijo Moulin extrañamente decepcionada.

-"Espera, hay movimiento"- alertó Kokoa.

Ambas miraron con mucha concentración a Yugi D poniéndose de pie.

[…]

\- "D tiene que irse, tiene turno en SugarFirst"- explicó Kokoa.

-"Es verdad…"- recordó Moulin aun sorprendida por la habilidad de Kokoa, pero en cuanto se volteó para observar a su compañera, terminó friqueándose, pues había notado recién que Kokoa llevaba consigo un equipo de espionaje portátil, que consistía en un par de audífonos conectados a un aparato con una pequeña antena parabólica.

-"¡¿De dónde haz sacado eso?!"

-"¿Esto? Siempre lo llevo conmigo"-.

Moulin se quedó impresionada, pero rápidamente aceptó los beneficios de tener una acompañante más psycho que ella misma en ese momento.

-"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Dame eso"- exclamó antes de quitarle un audífono para colocárselo en la oreja y seguir observando la escena.

[…]

Shouta también se había puesto de pie.

-"Gracias D, por ayudarme a ensayar"-dijo.

-"No es nada, pero la próxima vez será mi turno: Te mostraré la coreografía de mi personaje. Debes decirme si me veo convincente"- le respondió Yugi D, arqueando los ojos ^^

Shouta tragó saliva y comenzó a sonrojarse después de esa última linda sonrisa.

-"¿Estás bien, Shouta?"

-"Humm…"

Yugi D le miró confundida.

\- "¿Sigues nervioso por la obra?"

-"No realmente, estoy nervioso porque quiero confesarme"

¿…?

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"Quiero confesarte mis sentimientos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo"- declaró él, finalmente.

[…]

-¡TE LO DIJE!- exclamó Moulin, haciendo a la pareja de estudiantes de teatro voltear en dirección al jardín del primer piso, desde donde podía verse el árbol en el que estaban trepadas Moulin y Kokoa.

Yugi D se quedó desconcertada por todo, pues estaba resultando bastante lastimero. Sus amigas habían estado espiándolos todo el tiempo, mientras Shouta intentaba confesársele bastante torpemente. Era una situación disparatada.

Yugi D suspiró y decidió ignorar a las espías, esperaba que Shouta no estuviera molesto con ellas, aunque daba la impresión de que él no se había percatado de su presencia.

-"¿Estás intentando decir que te gusto?"- dijo Yugi D, con tranquilidad.

Shouta se tranquilizó luego de esa pregunta y procedió a responder de una manera muy formal.

"Sí… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

[…]

Lugar: SugarFirst

-"Aún no puedo creer que estuvieran espiando, ¿cómo pudieron?- reclamó Yugi D mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

-"Kokoa insistió, además no podíamos dejarte enfrentar ese problema sola"

-"¿Por qué te refieres a eso como un "problema"? ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico te declare sus sentimientos?"

\- "Bueno, rechazar a alguien nunca ha sido una experiencia muy grata ¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué insistes en involucrarte en mis asuntos?… Tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigas".

Yugi D no estaba intentando sonar cruel, sólo intentaba ser honesta, pero… No había resultado cómo creía. Se avergonzó en el instante e intentó pedirle disculpas a Moulin.

-"Es verdad"-se adelantó la pelirrosa. "Pero, me agradas Yugi D, así que… Seamos amigas".

D se sintió peor después de eso, se había comportado muy grosera… ¿Por qué estaba molesta con Moulin?

-"Gomen…"

-"Ya sé"- interrumpió Moulin nuevamente, como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.- "En la cabaña, durante el juego de verdad o desafío, me preguntaste cuál fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Me he dado cuenta de que yo sé mucho de ti y Kokoa, pero ustedes no saben nada sobre mí. Reunámonos mañana si es que aun quieres saber la respuesta"-.

-"Pensé que eso había sido cuando Kentarou te pidió ser su novia"-.

-"Estaba mintiendo, D, haha. Todos mienten en esos juegos, apuesto a que tú no eras la única virgen del grupo, sólo fuiste más honesta que los demás"-.

Yugi D sintió que le habían pateado directo en el estómago… Después de lo mal que se sintió por esa razón… ¡¿Huh?!

[…]

 **Llamada telefónica a las afueras de SugarFirst**

Kentarou estaba en una esquina, con el rostro espantado, al mismo tiempo que sostenía el móvil fuertemente junto a su oreja.

-"No te preocupes Kenta, Yugi D le rechazó"-

-"¿Estás segura de eso?"-

-"Por supuesto, ¿acaso se te ocurre que hagan buena pareja? Yugi D es muy cool para andar con un tipo así"-

Kentarou se quedó pensativo…

-"Moulin… Agradezco tus intenciones, pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, voy a decirle la verdad a Yugi D"

-"Si haces eso, tendrás que confesar tus sentimientos por ella, ¿y realmente crees que es el momento indicado?"

Era verdad. Explicarle el porqué de la mentira implicaba confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

-"Demonios"-.

-"No te estreses Kenta-kun, si es lo que quieres, nada más dile que rompimos, es más fácil"-.

-"Eso es continuar con la mentira. Ya no quiero mentirle"-.

-"Si no quieres mentirle, tendrás que decirle toda la verdad"-.

…

-¿Kentarou-kun?- le llamó la voz de Yugi D, haciéndole dar un salto y finalizar la llamada en el acto.-"¿Hablabas con Moulin?"-.

-"Hai"- exclamó nervioso.

Yugi D dibujó una sonrisa fingida.

-"D, hay algo que quiero decirte"

-"Qué curioso, hay algo que quiero decirte también"

Esa declaración hizo a Kentarou ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

[…]

Lugar: Domino central Park

-"No soporto verlo así, está muy mal"-.

-"Puedo imaginarme"

…

-"Chelsea-chan también debe estar pasándola mal"

-"Si soy honesto, no la compadezco. Esa chica le provocó mucho daño D, deliberadamente"

-"Pero en toda historia hay dos versiones…"

-"Sí"

Kentarou y Yugi D habían caminado por algunos minutos, con el semblante triste que aquella conversación implicaba.

-"Y bien… ¿Qué quieres decirme?"- preguntó Yugi D.

Kentarou le miró algo entristecido, pero determinado.

-"Son dos cosas"

-"Yo también quiero decirte dos cosas"

Ambos rieron.

-"Pensándolo mejor, quiero hablar primero"-decidió D. -"Comenzaré, para no arrepentirme cuando tú me digas tus dos cosas."

-"Entonces quizás yo me arrepienta"

Yugi D le dedicó una mirada de cariño y luego se sintió apenada por lo que iba a decir, pero ya era tarde para escapar.

-"Esta tarde me ocurrió algo que me motivó a ser más directa con mis sentimientos"- declaró ella.

Kentarou se asustó. Literalmente un dejo de esperanza nació en su corazón. Yugi D estaba usando palabras importantes… ¿Sería acaso que Moulin estaba en lo correcto? ¿Toda esa farsa había dado resultado? ¿Sería correcto haberle mentido para poner esos sentimientos forzados en ella?

Kentarou no podía permitir eso, si iba a escuchar alguna especie de confesión amorosa proviniendo de Yugi D, debía tratarse de sentimientos verdaderos, no del tipo que nacen por un engaño.

-"Espera D, tengo que decirte algo antes"

-"No quiero detenerme, tengo que sacarlo de mí, por favor. De verdad no quiero reprimirme más"

A Kentarou le dolió el pecho.

-"De acuerdo"

…

-"La verdad es… Que te extraño"- dijo ella.

Kentarou se sonrojó. La felicidad le invadió por dentro, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba.

-"No soporto tu relación con Moulin"- esta vez D se sonrojó para su propia sorpresa. -"Extraño las jueve-salidas, extraño nuestros chats nocturnos, extraño nuestra amistad, siento que tu noviazgo te impide ser mi amigo, lo cual me entristece…"

Kentarou comprendía: Estaba equivocado, pero aun así, eso no evitó que su corazón siguiera palpitando fuertemente, pues D no le estaba abriendo su corazón, pero sí estaba intentando decir que lo necesitaba.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, soy egoísta, lo sé, no puedo creer que te estoy haciendo esto… No quiero que pienses que tienes que elegir entre-".

-"D, se acabó"- le interrumpió-.

-"¿Eh?"-.

-"Mi relación con Moulin se acabó"-.

Kentarou decidió terminar con la mentira, con una última mentira.

-"¿Hablas en serio? No me digas que…"-.

-"Justo antes de que llegaras, decidimos por teléfono que no congeniábamos"-.

A Kentarou no dejaba de dolerle cada mentira que le decía, pero en esos momentos fue necesario.

-"POR DIOS, DEBISTE HABLAR PRIMERO TÚ… Estoy tan apenada, no tenía por qué decir eso"- Yugi D había caído en cuenta.

…

Kentarou se echó a reír con muchas ganas, contagiando a Yugi D.

-"…Pero me alegra mucho saber que me haz extrañado"- dijo él.

-"Por supuesto, tonto. ¿Qué tú no me haz extrañado a mí?"- le preguntó molesta.

Kentarou no controló sus ojos enamorados.

-"Si".

Yugi D sonrió.

-"¿Cuál es la segunda cosa? Estoy muy tentada a preguntarte qué sucedió entre Moulin y tú, pero si lo hago, olvidaré por completo que había una segunda cosa".

-"Vaya, qué perspicaz… Lo otro tendrá que esperar, pues lo más urgente acaba de resolverse"- declaró Kentarou.

Yugi D puso una mueca de reproche.

-"¿Qué rayos significa eso? Debí ser más paciente, ahora me arrepiento de haber sido directa".

Kentarou volvió a reír y hasta llegó a secarse una lágrima. Estaba verdaderamente feliz y aliviado.

-"¿Qué hay de ti, cuál es la segunda cosa que querías decirme?"

Yugi D hizo una pausa, pero decidió disparar de una vez por todas:

-"Shouta me pidió ser su novia".

Kentarou intentó fingir una leve sorpresa, pues ya conocía la desagradable noticia gracias a la llamada de Moulin, pero la verdad su rostro denotaba más molestia que sorpresa.

-"Creo que noté sus intenciones durante el paseo a la playa"- comentó él. "-¿Y cómo le rechazaste?"

Yugi D se le quedó mirando confundida.

-"No le he rechazado, de hecho, lo estoy pensando".

[[[YUNQUE MENTAL DE 1.000 LIBRAS CAYENDO SOBRE LA CABEZA DE KENTAROU]]]

-"¡No puedes hablar en serio!"- se le escapó al moreno.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Hace tiempo que siento cosas por Shouta"-.

[[[ANCLA DE BARCO MENTAL DE 20.000 LIBRAS CAYENDO SOBRE LA CABEZA DE KENTAROU]]]

-"Pero… No estoy tan segura de dar ese gran paso… Creo que me agrada Shouta y corresponderle sería arriesgar nuestra amistad… Antes pensaba que era el único amigo cercano que me estaba quedando ya que te sentía más lejano, pero ahora, quizás debería darle una oportunidad… Quiero tu opinión honesta, confío mucho en tu opinión Kentarou-kun, ¿qué me aconsejas?"

Kentarou respiró profundamente, pudo haberse formado un debate moral en su cabeza con todos los pro y los contra, sobre lo que debía decir: Podía ser decente y dejar a D decidir por sí misma o bien, podía sabotear por completo la petición del tipo con cara de púber. Por primera vez en su vida, elegir la indecencia fue fácil y necesario.

-"¿Eh?"

[…]

Lugar: Habitación de Yugi D.

Mensaje de texto: **¡Lo logramos Moulin-chan!- Yugi D rechazó por completo a Shouta-kun! Confirmado por la fuente principal- Kokoa**

La peliverde acababa de mensajear a Moulin, sin preocuparse de que tenía a Yugi D enfrente, pues la pobre cabeza bicolor se sentía lo bastante aturdida como para prestarle atención a las acciones de su indiscreta amiga.

-"¿Así que no era el chico que tú creías?- volvió a preguntar Kokoa, en lo que guardaba su móvil.

-"No puedo creerlo…"-señaló Yugi D, luciendo bastante pálida-. "Estaba más interesado en mi bikini rosa o espiarnos durante los baños termales que en ser un verdadero amigo. Es tan solo otro idiota…"

-"Lucía tan dulce y tímido, es difícil de creer"- agregó la peliverde.

…

-"Kokoa-chan… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?"-.

-"Hai, por supuesto"-.

…

-"Sinceramente… La idea de… Comenzar una relación no me desagradó del todo, llegué a tener grandes esperanzas en Shouta…" … "Oh Dios" *avergonzada*

\- ¿D, estás diciendo...?

-"Creo que tengo ganas de tener una relación otra vez"

-"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUGI D!"

[…]

Lugar: Casa de los Sugaya

-"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

Kentarou había estado toda la tarde intentando comunicarse con su hermano menor, parado fuera de su habitación, pero Yuiichi no tenía ánimos de responder.

Toda la situación no estaba resultando difícil tan solo para Yuiichi, pues Kentarou estaba sufriendo en sus propios dilemas emocionales y estaba llegando incluso a sentirse mal consigo mismo por cómo había delatado a Shouta con Yugi D… ¿Qué clase de consejo podría darle a Yuiichi, sintiéndose él mismo, miserable con sus propios problemas?

Pronto, la menor de los hermanos hizo su aparición.

-"Yuiichi, quiero que comas, así que te preparé algo"- dijo Misao, uniéndose a Kentarou frente a la puerta.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Podía tratarse de una ruptura o ser el fin del mundo, pero ni Yuiichi ni Kentarou se atreverían nunca a rechazar una muestra de afecto proveniente de Misao.

-"Gracias Misao-chan"- respondió Yuiichi recibiendo el plato con estofado. A pesar de su respuesta, su rostro confirmaba el mal rato que estaba pasando. En sus ojos podían notar el vacío desconsolador sobre una nariz hinchada y enrojecida.

-"Si no quieres hablar, está bien, pero no mueras de hambre por una chica"- volvió a solicitar Misao, con su frialdad característica.

-"No lo haré"-.

Yuiichi recibió la bandeja sin levantar el rostro, mientras sus hermanos le observaban sin saber bien qué decir en un momento como ése.

Misao sólo suspiró y se marchó, y en cuanto Yuiichi se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, Kentarou le detuvo.

-"Estaré en la terraza por si necesitas hablar".

…

-"Gracias hermano"-susurró.

[…]

Había sido un largo día, Kentarou decidió recostarse en el suelo de la terraza de su casa, la misma que quedaba separada de la calle por un par de arbustos y una baranda, sin importar si se ensuciaba su ropa. Seguía pensando en Yuiichi, en Yugi D, en Moulin e incluso en Shouta…

No sabía cómo animar a Yuiichi, después de todo el esfuerzo que su hermano había hecho para salvar esa relación, las cosas no terminaron bien… Pero todos sabían que era una bomba de tiempo, sencillamente haber terminado, era lo mejor para su hermano…

¿Y qué tal, Yugi D? Pequeña fuente de su sufrimiento, a veces no entendía cómo soportaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella sin explotar…

Él entendía que ese tipo de esfuerzo era necesario, pues antes, su intento por comunicarle sus sentimientos había resultado inútil, Yugi D le rechazó, pero… ¿Quizás las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Tan sólo un poco?… ¿El otro día, ella le dijo que lo extrañaba, no? ¿Qué no soportaba su nueva relación? Podía decirse que el plan de Moulin había resultado un poquito… ¿Eran celos? ¿D había sentido celos? Muy dentro de él, no lo creía, pero… Aun así, ella dijo que extrañaba su amistad…

Rayos. ¿Cuántos obstáculos tenía que atravesar para ser correspondido?… ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Sabotear por completo los sentimientos de un chico fue algo bajo, verdad? Casi sentía que transgredió su ética profesional, bien Shouta no era su paciente y mucho menos estaba cerca de agradarle, pero sí era un tipo que depositó su confianza en él y no podía evitar sentirse miserable por haberlo delatado ante Yugi D.

…

-"Kenta-kun ¿por qué estás en el piso?-

Una voz femenina y familiar le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la calle. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, se relajó y miró hacia el cielo, disponiéndose a compartir su estado de ánimo.

-"Me siento como un imbécil, Mei"

-"HA, yo tengo la solución para eso"- respondió la pelirroja, sacando de su bolsa de compras un par de latas de cerveza.

Kentarou sonrió en señal de aprobación.

[…]

-"¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? La salvaste de iniciar una relación con un pervertido"- declaró Christina Mei despreocupada, ya habiéndose unido a Kentarou en el suelo.

La luna sonriente estaba justo frente a ellos.

-"Siento que… No lo hice sólo por eso, siento que actué para el beneficio propio… No por ella"-.

-"Hmm, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿no? Además no es como si hubieras mentido, los hechos son que ese chico no le convenía a Yugi D"-.

-"Creo que tienes razón…"- respondió, pero su voz no sonaba convincente en lo absoluto.

Christina Mei se le quedó mirando para llamar su atención.

-"Escucha esto, Kenta-kun, piénsalo así: Ahora que Yuiichi está soltero, si supieras que Yugi D aún tiene sentimientos por él, ¿intentarías sabotear esa relación?"-.

Kentarou se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta.

-"Por supuesto que no"- respondió rápidamente, haciéndose el ofendido.

…

-"Esa respuesta fue forzada. Sé sincero conmigo, pues sabes que jamás me atrevería a juzgarte"-.

…

Esta vez el moreno se tomó el tiempo de meditarlo y ponerse en la situación. "Yuiichi y Yugi D… Juntos otra vez"… Aunque la idea le causaba sentimientos encontrados, especialmente dolorosos, no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que esa imagen le hacía sentir.

-"Creo que… Jamás le haría eso a Yuiichi, él es el mejor sujeto del mundo y sé que haría muy feliz a Yugi D otra vez…. Además… Los dos han madurado, las cosas serían muy distintas entre ellos, serían la pareja perfecta".

Christina Mei se le quedó viendo muy seria.

-"Pareces sincero. ¿Lo ves? Misterio resuelto."

-"¿Hmm?"

-"No saboteaste al chico pervertido por egoísmo, fue pensando en lo que sería mejor para Yugi D, acabas de decirlo, no pensaste en ti mismo, pensaste en la felicidad de la chica, por lo tanto, eres leal, un buen amigo y tus sentimientos parecen honestos. Así que deja el pesar y bebe otra cerveza conmigo".

…

Kentarou volvió a mirar el cielo, pensando que la luna se había estado burlando, desde que notó su presencia risueña frente a él. Christina Mei había caído desde el cielo como un ángel del alcohol… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

La idea le hizo gracia.

-"Por cierto Kenta…"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Yuiichi sabe de tus sentimientos por Yugi D?"

Kentarou se tomó su tiempo para responder.

…

-"Por supuesto que no".


	8. Historia de amor

Upside Down with Mercy

Capítulo 8: Historia de amor

Sucedió aquel horrible día. El cielo debía saberlo, pues no dejó de llorar desde los primeros atisbos de luz atravesando las abultadas nubes grises desconsoladas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel día?...

Habían cumplido tres años desde que el rubio sin talento para el amor, se había decidido a hablar con la chica recién llegada a la ciudad. Las cosas se dieron de una forma tan simple, que resultaba trillado: Una simple cita sirvió para descubrir que el amor podía existir desde antes de conocerse. Miike llevaba días admirándola sin que ella lo notase y en esas absurdas historias mentales que se inventaba, recibía respuestas agradables de los labios imaginarios de Moulin. Era el tipo de emoción que ella le transmitía: Una chica agradable, con la que se moría por hablar. Y sólo eso por el momento: Hablar. Conocerle.

Los días pasaron y no soportaban estar alejados el uno del otro; era un amor de verano de telenovela. Moulin ya no temía llamar la atención de la gente al desatar sus carcajadas de felicidad, tras vivir los mejores momentos de su vida con aquel guapo joven.

Moulin se sentía afortunada, no entendía por qué había recibido aquel hermoso regalo del cielo, Miike era el chico perfecto para ella, la vida ya tenía sentido, si había algo específico que debía hacer en su vida, fue el estar parada en la entrada de su nuevo hogar para ser abordada por ese atrevido joven que le había propuesto una primera cita.

Pronto se convirtieron en la pareja más envidiada de la pequeña ciudad, era extraño verles separados y es que era lógico, pues estaban locos el uno por el otro. Finalmente Moulin había encontrado la felicidad después de los difíciles días en los que tuvo que lidiar con el divorcio de sus padres. El haberse mudado con su madre a Osaka había sido la mejor decisión de vida, pues le había permitido conocer a Miike, el chico de sus sueños.

Pasaron meses, años de una maravillosa relación que no paraba de prosperar. No dejaban de aprender el uno del otro, de la lealtad, la confianza, la amistad, el deseo, el amor.

No pasó mucho más tiempo, cuando Miike decidió arrodillarse frente a Moulin en vísperas de su tercer aniversario de novios, para revelar un anillo de plata, con el que le pidió ser su esposa...

Moulin sólo tenía 18 años y jamás había estado más segura de una respuesta en su vida. La puesta en escena era de película: La gente de los alrededores, aplaudía dichosa, por los jóvenes enamorados, mientras Moulin se le lanzaba encima a su nuevo prometido.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez.

A eso siguieron largas conversaciones de muchos planes de vida: Adoptarían un perro y vivirían en Osaka. Con el paso de los años, tendrían tres hijos, probablemente dos niñas y un varón, su hogar estaría en la cumbre de la ciudad, el lugar preferido del sol para alumbrar por las mañanas. Miike sería contratado por una empresa laboral importante y vivirían una vida envidiada. Todo aquello discutían, entre risas convencidas: De seguro habrían dificultades, pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el mundo juntos, sin jamás traicionarse.

…Era un amor envidiado, de esos que inspiran…

El funeral fue uno de los más recordados por la gente de la ciudad.

...

Miike perdió la vida en un accidente de auto, un horrible día de lluvia.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Lo mismo que había tardado Moulin en tomar su decisión aquel día en que su amado Miike le había propuesto matrimonio. Sólo… Un instante.

-"Lin… Vuelve a encontrar el amor…"

Los oídos de Moulin debían estar mintiéndole, mucho más que sus ojos inundados en lágrimas… Y sus manos… Levantando con terror al joven gravemente herido, quien también era su prometido. El corazón se mantenía en un sobresalto constante, no podía escuchar sus latidos, sólo una opresión intensa, dolorosa, emanando directamente desde su pecho, dentro, muy dentro. Sus sentidos no respondían, el shock se apoderó de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la desesperación le hacía querer quitarse la vida propia, para dejar de estar viviendo esa pesadilla.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Ambulancia, hospital, funeral.

Qué extraño era el mundo con esta nueva realidad.

Moulin no sabía qué se sentía la verdadera soledad hasta entonces. La cabeza le daba vueltas a mil por hora sin comprender nada. Intentaba dirigir sus pensamientos a las cosas más irrelevantes... Gente hablándole sin parar, sus padres sin saber qué hacer, los padres de Miike intentando ser fuertes, gente desconocida observándola con aquellos rostros de profunda lástima. Debía observarlo todo, debía pensar en que todo terminaría pronto, que dejaría de ver a los niños ignorantes de lo sucedido, jugando entre las tumbas como si fuese acaso un paseo a un lugar nuevo. Risas infantiles molestas... Gente conversando sobre el trabajo... Abuelos recordando a sus seres queridos... Gente que asistió sólo por cumplir... ¿Qué sabían ellos de Miike? ¿A quién le importaba de verdad, el perderle? Su familia ni siquiera se quedó lo suficiente... Y así como ellos, pronto todos se irían para permitirle dejar de pensar. Y sucedió.

Horas después del funeral, después de rechazar todas las ofertas para partir, finalmente estaba sola frente a su tumba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir tímidamente cuando escuchó las últimas inconcebibles palabras de Miike en sus oídos.

Miike.

-"¿Es esto real?"- susurró, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la tumba subterránea. –"Miike".

…

Moulin continuó pronunciando su nombre toda la tarde, llamándole, como si él se encontrara tras la puerta de su lápida. Sentía que enloquecía y estaba exhausta... Hacía frío, pero aun así, se durmió sobre la tumba.

Los días pasaron y Moulin no recordaba qué se supone que debía hacer. Nunca. Ya no sabía ni quería saber qué sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo tenía en mente, visitar esa tumba a toda hora… Sólo quería sentir el frío de la lápida bajo sus piernas y el mensaje cruel que mostraba el nombre de su prometido disparándose directo frente a sus ojos. "Suûru Miike. 1993-2015. Querido hijo y prometido"

Despertó sintiendo las lágrimas frías en todo su rostro, pero qué importaba, ya nada importaba, porque nunca dejaba de ser una pesadilla. Qué importaba el mundo y el divorcio de sus padres. Eran adultos tomando una tonta decisión, qué importaba si rompían su matrimonio en mil pedazos, sus vidas iban a seguir y jamás dejarían de ser sus padres, hasta el día de su muerte, ellos no dejarían de serlo. Pero…

¿Qué había de Miike y Moulin?

¿Habían acaso ellos decidido por sí mismos romper su relación? No era justo, simplemente no era justo que el destino les tuviera guardado un final tan horrible...

¿Por qué no pudo disfrutarlo un poco más?

¿Por qué no pudo pasar la vida entera junto a él?

Sentía que sus planes ya no eran importantes, ya no quería perro, casa ni hijos, lo único que podía desear era... Miike.

Moulin comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

[…]

Los días pasaron… Y ese trocito de terreno con la fría lápida se había convertido en su único lugar de consuelo. Moulin se la pasaba todo el día, todos los días allí. Había dejado de comer y de hablar, pues ya no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo.

Una tarde, un nuevo funeral se realizó muy cerca de la tumba de Miike.

Era verdaderamente molesto estar rodeada de gente otra vez. Moulin decidió marcharse a casa y volver cuando el evento hubiera terminado, pero el cansancio y la fatiga la obligaron a buscar refugio en casa. Su madre intentó ayudarla, pero a la larga, resultaba inútil. Moulin no quería saber de nada ni nadie.

Al día siguiente, había algo diferente. Todos esos días se había acurrucado en la tumba de su amado Miike, acostumbrándose al silencio y la soledad que el cementerio le ofrecía, pero esta vez un chico de su misma edad yacía sobre la nueva tumba azulada dispuesta al frente.

Ella observó al muchacho, mientras lloraba con desesperación en el lugar. Moulin comprendió de inmediato que sus emociones estaban siendo compartidas. Cuando el chico de cabello castaño notó la presencia de Moulin, intentó reprimir sus sollozos y recuperar la compostura, por muy difícil que resultara.

Moulin no mencionó palabra alguna, pues no le importaba. Ella volvió a acurrucarse sobre la tumba de Miike, abrazando las rosas que había traído esa mañana y derramando lágrimas de dolor ante los recuerdos.

[…]

Pasaron los días.

El joven y Moulin se encontraban a cada tanto, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, hasta que un día el chico apareció con un termo para servir café para él y Moulin. Ella no lo rechazó pues su cuerpo se había tornado débil y soñoliento. Un café era más que bien recibido, era necesario.

Ese día conversaron. El joven se presentó como Renji.

La tumba azulada que visitaba a diario era la de Jun, la chica que él amaba, quien había muerto debido a una enfermedad que le arrebató la vida inesperadamente.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Renji y beberse el café lo más rápido que pudo, algo resultó insoportable, haciéndole perder el control de su respiración y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Moulin había sentido la necesidad de hablar otra vez, y eso le resultó insostenible.

-"Lo siento"- expresó Moulin entre llantos intensos.

Renji sólo le observó, sin ningún gesto en especial, pues ambos sabían que no estaban allí para consolarse el uno al otro, sino que acudían para buscar la esperanza de sentirse absurdamente cerca de sus seres queridos aun después de sus muertes.

Renji se contagió rápidamente de la emoción de Moulin y comenzó a llorar sin intentar controlarlo.

[…]

No pasaron muchos días hasta que comenzaron a tener largas pláticas sobre los recuerdos que tenían de sus amados. En ocasiones, Moulin logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al traer de regreso las memorias de Miike. Ese fue todo un descubrimiento, el estar hablando de él, como su aún viviera, comentando "qué le gustaba hacer a Miike" o "cuál era su comida favorita", le engañaba por algunos segundos, convenciéndose de que él la escuchaba y sonreía al verle amarlo como lo seguía haciendo.

Moulin finalmente había encontrado un poco de consuelo.

Otro de aquellos días, Renji y Moulin compartieron una taza de café en un lugar diferente. Moulin regresaba a habitar el mundo poco a poco, sólo a través del recuerdo de Miike. No servía llorar en su tumba sin dar a conocer su historia… Hablar de Miike era su nuevo escape del dolor incansable que llevaba por dentro y lo mejor del escenario es que Renji estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Así pasó el tiempo con algunos cambios. Moulin ya había vuelto a comer saludablemente y había reducido levemente el tiempo que pasaba en el cementerio. Aunque fuese sólo un poco, era un gran paso.

Renji y Moulin se habían vuelto amigos en el dolor y no tenían reparos en llorar a sus seres queridos frente al otro, pues se entendían mutuamente.

Moulin comprendía quién era Jun: Una chica común y corriente, como ella... A Jun le gustaba correr y comer de noche, amaba a los animales y ver televisión. Su clase favorita era ciencias, su maestra favorita era también la hermana de su madre. A Jun no le gustaban los insectos, ni hacer su cama todos los días. Simples detalles que la convertían en quien era. Jamás se esperó morir tan joven, nadie sabía del tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro, hasta que éste se cobró su vida. Fue toda una sorpresa. Moulin se preguntaba si Miike habría conocido a Jun en el otro mundo... Si acaso ellos los observaban a ella y a Renji en el cementerio, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas acompañarles ahí, donde estuvieran...

Renji sabía cosas de Jun, que Moulin nunca supo de Miike...

Sentía la impotencia de jamás saber qué programas de televisión disfrutaba de pequeño... O, el primer beso de Miike, o qué opinaba sobre la vida en otros mundos... Si, eran preguntas tontas y las respuestas, jamás conocería... Miike era... Todo lo que ella conocía hasta el momento de su muerte.

[…]

Pasaron tres semanas desde aquel primer encuentro, cuando un día de esos, Moulin observó la tumba de Jun, notando que las últimas flores puestas ahí, estaban ya marchitadas. Ella las cogió para botarlas a la basura y a continuación tomó un par de rosas que había traído para Miike y las posó sobre la tumba de Jun. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no había visto a Renji ese día, lo cual no era habitual.

Desde entonces, comenzó a cambiar las flores tanto de la tumba de Miike como la de la amada de Renji y se preguntó qué habría pasado con él.

Un día Moulin llegó al cementerio trayendo más flores de lo habitual, y se sorprendió al ver que había rosas rojas nuevas en la tumba de Jun. Ella miró a los alrededores esperando encontrar a Renji, pero sólo pudo ver a una pareja de adultos alejándose.

Días después, vio a la misma pareja cambiar las flores de la tumba de Jun y no pudo evitar hablarles para preguntarles sobre Renji. Se trataba de los padres de Jun.

Moulin se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la mujer le reveló que Renji era sólo "un insistente joven que molestaba a su hija, lo cual desagradaba mucho a Jun." La pelirrosa pudo reconocer que la mujer no mentía, lo cual le provocó un sentimiento de profunda compasión por Renji. La verdad era que, él ni siquiera era un amigo de la difunta chica, sólo se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

[…]

Después de su divorcio, los padres de Moulin vivían en casas diferentes, su padre se había establecido en Kyoto y su madre en Osaka. La joven vivió con su madre los últimos años y visitaba a su padre constantemente, pero luego de la muerte de su prometido, decidió independizarse y vivir sola en una de las localidades que pertenecían a sus padres: El ex-matrimonio poseía un par de residencias en la ciudad de Osaka y en la ciudad de Domino, sin mencionar una cabaña en la playa, de la que Moulin obtenía beneficios económicos. Fue así como logró subsistir por sí misma y decidió establecerse en la ciudad de Domino.

[…]

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Miike.

Moulin estaba regresando a casa luego de visitar a su padre, cuando una imagen se quedó plasmada en su mente, antes de poder asimilarla: Ahí en Kyoto, vio a Renji caminando por la calle.

Un impulso más allá de lo explicable movió a Moulin fuera de su autobús para disponerse a seguir al joven, casi como si hubiese visto a su mismo Miike transitar tranquilamente en vida de nuevo.

Ella lo siguió un par de manzanas y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, asimiló el escenario: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué esperaba de eso encuentro? ¿Por qué el ver a Renji le había resultado tan impresionante en ese momento? ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Había algo que decir si quiera?

Moulin se detuvo y le observó.

Era innegable que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el por qué había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Moulin había llegado a comprender lo importante que era Jun en la vida de Renji, era casi como verse a sí misma en él… Entonces ¿por qué dejó de visitar su tumba?

Moulin se decidió por palabras de gratitud, pues sin Renji, ella habría seguido el camino de la depresión sin jamás descubrir que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era revivir el recuerdo fresco de Miike a través de una simple conversación con alguien que quisiera escuchar. Ese chico no le debía nada y aun así, se había convertido en un pequeño angelito que apareció para ofrecerle consuelo en el momento más difícil de su vida.

Gratitud. Eso era.

Moulin dio un paso adelante, justo cuando Renji se volteó al encuentro de una chica. Ambos se saludaron con mucho afecto y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

La imagen resultó impactante.

Renji se había convertido en una proyección de ella misma, pero en ese momento dejó de serlo. Esta vez la confusión en su mente había desaparecido y fue muy simple de entender: Renji había seguido adelante, atreviéndose a darle una nueva oportunidad a la vida. Dispuesto a encontrar a otra persona que fuera lo más importante para él, para permitirse ser amado y vivir la realidad.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Renji.

[…]

En su viaje a Domino, se permitió pensar con honestidad: Aquella imagen le había impactado, en su mente jamás se habría presentado la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo que había hecho Renji y así comprendió que ella y Renji eran individuos diferentes… Renji no era sólo un chico que vivió un amor no correspondido, también era algo más. Ella misma fue testigo de cuan abatido estaba esos días, llorando sin consuelo, deseando morir junto con Jun… ¿Cómo había sido posible permitirle la entrada a alguien más después de haber vivido ese tipo de dolor? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si había algo cierto, es que ella no tenía el valor, pero definitivamente aquel encuentro le había inspirado plantearse la idea. A pesar de que una gran parte de ella negaba la posibilidad, las palabras de Miike cobraban vida en sus oídos más fuertes que nunca: "Lin… Vuelve a encontrar el amor…"

* * *

-"OH... POR... DIOS..."- vociferó Kokoa con ambas manos cubriéndose la boca, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriéndole por el rostro.

-"Moulin… Jamás me lo habría imaginado…"- susurró Yugi D, no muy segura de qué decir a continuación.

-"Han pasado casi tres años desde que… Bueno, desde que perdí a Miike"- continuó Moulin quebrándose y secándose las lágrimas. –"Gomen, chicas, aun-n n-no aprendo a pronunciar su nombre sin comenzar a llorar".

-"Moulin"- recitaron Yugi D y Kokoa al unísono, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaban a su nueva amiga para acariciarle los hombros, la espalda, el cabello... Intentando apoyarla.

-"Ahora sabes Yugi D, que sí fui feliz… Alguna vez en mi vida"- le dedicó la pelirrosa, levantando su rostro sonriente y desconsolado.

[…]

-"Es tan difícil de creer, está tan llena de vida después de haber pasado por algo tan difícil"- susurró Yugi D a la entrada de su habitación.

-"No puedo creer que estuvo comprometida siendo tan joven… Realmente debió ser una relación de profundo amor"- agregó Kokoa, asomándose más abajo por el espacio que dejaba la puerta de la habitación de Yugi D.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos para no despertarla, al contarnos la historia de Miike, revivió momentos muy tristes de su vida"- volvió a comentar Yugi D, cerrando la puerta.

Siguieron susurrando.

-"Lloró demasiado, ¿no es así?"-

-"Hai… Hasta te hizo llorar a ti"

Kokoa tomó aire avergonzada: "Soy una persona sensible D, tú lo sabes"

Yugi D sonrió frunciendo el ceño: Era verdad. A continuación se volteó con la laptop en las manos para dirigirse a la habitación vacía de Atayami.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"- preguntó Kokoa, llevándose las manos a la boca, pues había subido el tono sin querer.

-"Shh, no es muy tarde aún, así que escribiré un poco en mi blog y luego me iré a dormir".

-"Hai entiendo"... "Esa historia puede inspirar a cualquiera después de todo…"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

\- "Hmm… Creo que esperaré a Gis-san para ayudarle a preparar la cena"-.

\- "Dile a mamá que no me esperen, yo perdí el apetito por completo".

-"Hai, de acuerdo. Te entiendo."

[…]

Yugi D se había acomodado en la ex habitación de Atayami, cubriéndose con las frazadas casi por completo. La historia de Moulin le había provocado sentimientos encontrados, pues la idea de un chico perfecto con el cual se podía pasar el resto de la vida, era algo que estaba lejos de conseguir para ella misma y la idea le llegó a parecer de ensueño, para su propia sorpresa. Eso, junto a las palabras que le había confesado a Kokoa el otro día, "tengo ganas de iniciar una relación" estaban apoderándose de ella, avergonzándola por dentro.

Esas emociones eran tan inesperadas, que cuando las sentí, solía encontrarles una explicación racional y luego escribir una entrada en su blog. Esta vez, tardó muy poco en clickear "subir". Estaba realmente inspirada, tanto así, que no había notado que en la bandeja de entrada de su cuenta de blog, se habían acumulado muchos mensajes no leídos. Varios mensajes halagaban su forma de escribir, otros no eran más que saludos de sus seguidores, algunos otros sugerían temas interesantes para una nueva entrada…

Yugi D fue leyendo animada, hasta que notó que tenía un mensaje extraño: No especificaba un usuario registrado, era sólo un anónimo sin enlace de un blog propio.

Tras clickear, sintió un escalofrío, pues era un largo mensaje que daba la impresión de haber sido escrito con urgencia.

* * *

 _ **Usuario** : Anónimo._

 _ **Cuenta de blog** : No disponible._

 _"No lo soporto más... He llegado demasiado lejos y de paso me he acostumbrado a esta idea retorcida… Me he metido en un lío…_ _No sabes cómo duele… seguir adelante con esto, me siento estúpida... Todos los días, le miro directo a los ojos y me siento como una idiota..._

 _No sé qué es lo que pretendo, ya no lo sé... Es un hijo de puta, un maldito hijo de puta…_ _Deseo vengar a mi yo de antes, creí ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vengarla… Vengar a mi yo de antes…_

 _Pensé que permitirle volver a marcar mi piel sería fácil, debía ser nada, debía probarme a mí misma que todo estaba en el pasado… Pero no lo resistí y ahora llevo conmigo una estúpida marca de por vida sin terminar…_

 _Es igual que antes, se siente igual que antes, el dolor de dejarle tocarme, la desesperación de sentir que estaba invadiendo mi piel… Se sintió exactamente como antes… No soy fuerte como creí…_

 _No consigo quitarlo de mi camino, matar a ese cabrón y quitarlo de mi vida, una parte de mí que no logro controlar anhela su aprobación, por qué me pasa esto… Debía destruir su estúpida sonrisa, debía jugar con él hasta el momento oportuno para quebrarlo, todo estaba bien, pero él…_

 _No quiero esto, siento una maldita comezón en la espalda… Es absurdo, lo odio, no quiero que me toque. Lo odio maldición, lo odio._

 _No quiero estos sentimientos, no quiero dejarle tocarme y al mismo tiempo… No consigo alejarme de él… No logro odiarle del todo_

 _¡Por qué está sucediendo esto! Soy una maldita idiota…"_

* * *

Yugi D se llevó ambas manos al rostro, dejando sus ojos muy abiertos, mientras terminaba de leer las últimas palabras.

-"Dios mío... Misao…"-


	9. Mente enferma

Si estás disfrutando, agradecería tu review, pues no tengo ninguno xD

* * *

Upside Down with Mercy

Capítulo 9: Mente enferma

Era un hecho que Misao Sugaya no solía frecuentar SugarFirst, a menos que estuviese acompañando a alguno de sus hermanos o a su novio, pero ese día era de esperarse que estuviera sola.

Yugi D estaba ansiosa en ir a su encuentro, pero, como nunca, el manager Kurosai-san había llegado temprano, dificultándole las cosas.

Misao estaba inmóvil, sosteniendo su té negro… Sólo estaba allí con la vista fija en la mesa, perdida en sus ideas.

-"Misao-chan"- la llamó Yugi D con voz preocupada, al pasar cerca. –"¿Cómo estás?"

La pálida joven dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y se volteó a mirarla, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla.

-"¿No se te permite charlar con los clientes, verdad?"-preguntó la pequeña Sugaya.

-"El manager acaba de salir, tengo al menos diez minutos libres… Dime qué sucedió"-.

Yugi D no perdió tiempo en cerciorarse de que el mensaje en su blog provenía de ella, pues era bastante obvio.

-"Olvídalo, sólo olvídate de eso".

Yugi D se quedó sorprendida; no era el tipo de petición que se esperaba de Misao en ese minuto. En su mensaje, sonaba desesperada por conseguir ayuda. ¿Acaso le avergonzaba mostrarse vulnerable? ¿Se trataba de eso?

-"Misao… Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie"

Era inútil resistirse, Misao estaba caminando por la orilla de un precipicio emocional en ese momento.

-"Ayer le dejé tatuarme la espalda"- explicó con calma. –"No lo toleré del todo… Es… Algo difícil para mí…"

Yugi D de inmediato recordó la charla que había tenido con Misao hacía casi un año, el día en que Misao escapó junto con Issei, dejando a sus hermanos tremendamente preocupados. En ese tiempo, jamás se habría atrevido a pensar que Issei era todo lo que los hermanos de Misao temían… En ese tiempo, sólo parecía que Kentarou y Yuiichi la sobreprotegían.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Fragmento de Upside Down: El blog de Yugi D._ _Capítulo 7: Por ningún motivo_

 _Eran horas de trabajo en SugarFirst, cuando Yugi D pudo ver que Misao estaba siendo acompañada por un chico de cabello punk. El chico se había dirigido al baño, así que Yugi D se aproximó._

" _¿No vas a presentarme a tu novio, eh?"_

" _Él no es mi novio" aclaró Misao, con brusquedad._

" _De acuerdo, no es necesario que te enfades" le respondió D, algo burlona y luego prosiguió: "Entonces quién es él, anda, dime"._

 _Misao se le quedó viendo con seriedad._

" _Es Issei. Solía hacerme bullying cuando era más pequeña y ahora quiere salir conmigo… Qué irónico ¿verdad?"_

 _Yugi D se le quedó mirando preocupada esta vez. Sabía por Yuiichi, que la infancia de Misao era_ _un tema serio de familia, que les había causado mucho dolor durante un largo tiempo. El bullying que había sufrido Misao en la escuela, era uno de los motivos por los que su condición empeoró y terminó siendo internada en la clínica de salud mental durante muchos años. No debía ser fácil mirar a la cara a uno de los sujetos que le provocó tanto sufrimiento._

" _¿Y… Cuál es el plan?" le preguntó la cabeza bicolor._

" _No lo hay, D. Él me gusta, lo cual es doblemente irónico"._

" _¿Estás segura de esto Misao? ¿Quieres conversarlo? Estoy aquí, si necesitas una amiga"_

" _¿Amiga tuya, Yugi D? Eres una nerd"- le respondió sonriendo. "Además, si quiero algún consejo tuyo, sólo te escribiré en tu blog y ya…"_

 _Misao se marchó junto a Issei._

* * *

-"Ahora lo recuerdo. Es el mismo chico con el que te escapaste el año pasado, recuerdo que me hablaste de él… Y, de lo que solía hacerte"

-"¿Qué sabes del bullying?"- preguntó Misao desanimada. "Un montón de chicos insultando a personas débiles… ¿Robándoles sus cosas tal vez? ¿Avergonzándolas con frecuencia?"

A Yugi D se le formó un nudo en el estómago, el tan sólo escucharla hablando del tema que la aquejaba a ella y a su familia, le partía el corazón.

-"… Recuerdo tres rostros muy claramente… Pero, el peor de todos… Era un desagradable niño de piel morena, demasiado gordo para su edad, con unos horribles ojos de mirada perdida… Comenzaron insultándome por la palidez de mi piel… No es que me importaran los insultos, pero las voces en mi cabeza me decían que huyera de ellos o algo horrible me iba a suceder. Antes de eso, el mundo ya me aterraba. ¿Puedes imaginar el miedo que sentía, cuando comenzaron a retenerme en esos callejones?"-.

-"Recuerdo claramente cómo el niño gordo vació mi mochila la primera vez, esperando encontrar algo interesante, pero como no llevaba nada, su ingenio le llevó a escoger un simple artículo escolar inofensivo…"

"…Marcadores permanentes…"

"Su favorito era el negro, porque era el que mejor contrastaba con mi piel… Los otros niños me sujetaron de los brazos y levantaron mi blusa para permitirle escribir sobre mi cuerpo…"

"Todos los días, debía llegar a casa ocultándoles las lágrimas a mis padres, correr directo a la bañera y leer lo que otras personas pensaban de mí. Cuando alguien te insulta D, son sólo palabras que se lleva el viento… Pero llevárselas a casa, como si pertenecieran a ti… Es otra historia… Cuando escuchas voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que no debes confiar en nadie, que debes temerle al mundo, y el mundo de pronto comienza a cobrarse de esas voces para atormentarte y hacerte creer que lo mereces… Algo te marca de por vida. No era una coincidencia, esos niños me persiguieron como castigo por mi enfermedad…"

…"Tonta" "Fea "Extraña" "Fenómeno" "Flacucha"…

"No eran grandes insultos, pero la intención en sus rostros, cada trazo en mi vientre me recordaba esa maldad que me había encontrado. Eran demonios, Yugi D. El mundo había enviado demonios a castigarme… Y esas palabras… Tantas palabras de gruesos trazos dolorosos… Todos los días, quedaba con la piel enrojecida de tanto tallarla en la bañera para quitármelas."

"Durante… Mis seis años en esa clínica, recibiendo tratamientos de todo tipo, muchas veces encontré fascinante el efecto de las inyecciones y drogas, y llegué a desear nunca salir al mundo nuevamente… Temía mucho volver a encontrarme con los demonios que conocí en el mundo real… Sin embargo, crecí… El día del alta salí al mundo creyendo que nada podía tocarme ya… Jamás lo permitiría, había sobrevivido a eso, siendo la versión más débil de mí misma…"

"Llegué a desear volver a ver a ese niño gordo para vengarme de él."

Misao miró a Yugi D, quien estaba pálida observándola, pasmada.

-"Y qué crees… Mi deseo se volvió realidad."

-"¿I-Issei?"- susurró Yugi D.

-"Issei"- corroboró Misao, con voz de derrota.

…

-"Tus hermanos no saben de esto… ¿Verdad?"

-"Por supuesto que no, jamás lo permitirían…"

…

-"Misao… Por qué…"

…

-"Ese día, llegué a la tienda, buscando empleo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo: Era él, el mismo niño gordo… Su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente y se había convertido en un excelente artista del tatuaje… Tenía que ser una puta broma"

-"¿No… No te reconoció verdad?"

-"Claro que no, yo también cambié mi apariencia y además, han pasado casi doce años, él no tiene idea de quién soy. Si hay algo que sé de los hombres es que son muy distraídos… Yuiichi debía haberlo reconocido, ya que él golpeó a Issei hace mucho tiempo… Pero ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de eso… Issei debió haber atormentado a mucha gente en su vida como para recordarme a mí o a Yuiichi en especial… De seguro, con su rebeldía se metió en peleas mucho peores…"

Yugi D no podía retenerlo todo sin preguntarse qué le pasaba por la mente.

-"Misao… No logro comprenderlo… ¿Por qué sigues dispuesta a estar con él si te sientes así? No lograrás nada vengándote… Al final, ¿valdrá la pena?"

…

"No se lo digas a nadie y… Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo de ayer no fue nada. Fui muy tonta al enviarte ese mensaje…"-.

Misao se levantó para señalar que ya había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

-"Espera Misao… ¿Puedo verlo?"- pidió Yugi D, suavizando su voz.

Misao se quedó pensando y sólo suspiró en respuesta, antes de voltearse y levantar su camiseta.

Era un tatuaje negro en su espalda baja, de gruesas líneas estilo tribal a medio hacer. Aun así, se veía genial. Las líneas eran perfectas.

-"¿Bonito, no?"- preguntó Misao, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Yugi D no sabía qué decir, sólo podía dibujar un rostro de tristeza y admirar el trabajo hecho por ese talentoso cretino.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- le preguntó Yugi D con la voz entristecida.

-"…Necesito arreglar esto sola D… Pero para eso, necesito confiar en ti… No se lo digas a nadie"

Yugi D asintió arrugando la frente.

-"Lo prometo"

Era inútil pensar que Misao tomaría algún consejo que ella pudiera darle, sólo necesitaba desahogarse para estar dispuesta a seguir con toda esa locura y Yugi D siempre le había parecido una persona leal…

-"Gracias D"- le dedicó Misao sin voltearse y en seguida dejó la cafetería pasando por el lado del manager, quien acababa de regresar.

En cuanto Yugi D notó la presencia de Kurosai-san, dio un salto fuera de la mesa, lanzándose en sus patines para tomar nuevos pedidos.

El hombre vio que todo seguía en orden, mas la actitud especialmente acelerada de Yugi D le provocó curiosidad. Decidió acercarse a la mesa en donde habían estado sentadas Misao y Yugi D, para prepararla, pues notó que había sido recién usada. Cuando estuvo en el lugar, notó la presencia de un joven en la mesa contigua, que permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro paralizado.

-"Joven… ¿Está todo bien?"- preguntó Kurosai-san. –"¿Tuvo algún problema con la atención, la comida…?"

Yuiichi se volteó a verlo, sin llegar a comprender las palabras que salían de sus labios. En seguida, logró reaccionar, antes de salir apresuradamente de la cafetería, asustando al manager.

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- exclamó el hombre. –"Se habrá ido sin pagar la cuenta?"-.

[…]

Como siempre, la habitación de Yugi D estaba siendo invadida por Moulin y Kokoa, pero esta vez Yugi D se encontraba ausente por sus clases.

-"Yugi D se tarda demasiado…"- se quejó Moulin.

-"Me pregunto si Yuiichi estará emocionado por nuestra cita pendiente"- murmuró Kokoa para sí misma, mas Moulin tenía un gran sentido de la audición.

-"¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar de Yuiichi?-".

Kokoa miró hacia el suelo, con gesto de protesta y en seguida Moulin se le acercó por detrás, apoyándose en sus hombros.

-"Tengo una gran idea"

-"Cuando pones esa cara, sé que tus ideas significan problemas"

-"No seas mala conmigo, Kokoa-chaaaan. Esto también puede favorecerte, ya verás… Podrás ver a Yuiichi esta noche"

-"¡¿Yuiichi?! ¿De qué se trata? ¡Dime!"

-"¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

[…]

Misao había llegado a casa después de dar una larga caminata por el muelle. No había ido a trabajar, pues no quería enfrentarse a Issei todavía. El día anterior, al fin había sucedido: Issei comenzó el tatuaje que ella solicitó el primer día que se vieron en la tienda. Él prometió hacerle el mejor diseño de su vida, mas la única condición de Misao fue que se tratase de un tatuaje de color negro con líneas gruesas. Issei le había ofrecido algo más femenino, pero por una razón desconocida para él, ella le insistió.

Cada movimiento que la llevó a sentarse en la camilla de la tienda ese día, era una tortura que disimulaba a la perfección. Se había propuesto ella misma lidiar con ese paso: Debía demostrarse de esa forma terca y retorcida, que había logrado superar su pasado. Lograr el condenado tatuaje fue la idea que tuvo para demostrar su poder sobre Issei, sobre su yo del pasado. Quería observar ese tatuaje a diario y pretender que con ese dolor, había nacido el placer de la satisfacción. Se había prometido que cuando fuera capaz de soportarlo, ese sería el día en que haría pagar a Issei, y para toda la vida recordaría el placer de su sufrimiento.

Había llegado lejos.

Al principio, para lograr sus planes, había tenido que engañar a sus hermanos, fingiendo estar realmente interesada en ese chico y que así le permitieran continuar con esa relación, pues Issei era un chico de mala reputación y era de esperarse, con los antecedentes de bullying que presentaba.

Misao tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que había llegado a casa. No supo exactamente la razón, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que era demasiado temprano para atravesar la puerta del vestíbulo, que debía continuar su paseo, que había mucho más por pensar, pero la otra parte de ella estaba deseosa de compañía en esos momentos difíciles y, aunque fuera posible que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviera en casa, al menos se sentiría acogida en su propio hogar. Sería maravilloso ver los ojos de Kentarou o los de Yuiichi, para recordar que había un par de personas en el mundo que se preocupaban por ella de verdad.

[…]

La menor de los Sugaya miró hacia el comedor y el resto de la sala sin encontrarse con nadie, pero pronto, notó que Yuiichi se encontraba sentado en silencio, en el sofá del living, con el rostro gacho.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"- le preguntó ella, mas Yuiichi se volteó hacia su hermana de una forma que ésta jamás había merecido antes.

-"Tenemos que hablar"-.

No hacía falta decir más, Misao lo había comprendido al mismo tiempo que dibujaba un rostro de horror, lo cual resultaba inédito en ella.

-"¿C-cómo te enteraste…?"- preguntó con un enorme nudo en la garganta. En seguida lo adivinó, era lo más probable: -"¿Acaso… Estabas ahí?"-.

Yuiichi comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, tanto que podía oírse, hasta terminar soltando un gruñido, antes de hacer su declaración:

-"Voy a matarlo"-.

-"Yu… iichi"- Intentó hacerle recapacitar con un tono tembloroso en su voz.

Misao no era el tipo de persona que se alteraba.

-"Esto debe acabar ahora. Y Kentarou debe saberlo también".

-"Espera…"

Misao no era el tipo de persona que rogaba.

-"Yuiichi…"

Su hermano se acercó y le tomó el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, hermana?"- le preguntó, mirándole directo a los ojos.

Misao comenzó a llorar de vergüenza.

-"¿Este era tu secreto, Misao? ¿Vas a vengarte de él de esta forma?"-.

Misao había perdido su voz… El pensar que Yuiichi se avergonzaba de ella por su mente inescrupulosa y autodestructiva, era algo que no podía tolerar en ese minuto. Debía estar muy decepcionado, debía ser incapaz de reconocerla… Cómo podía estar haciendo aquello, ¿rebajarse a hacer algo así? ¿Es que no se respetaba a ella misma? ¿Es que gozaba con el sufrimiento?

Llegó a creer que sus prejuicios habían malinterpretado a Issei, que si su hermana insistió tanto en formar una relación con él, debía tratarse de un buen sujeto con una reputación injusta…

Todo ese entendimiento, esas charlas, era terquedad de Misao para dejarle decidir por ella misma sus romances… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido eso?

-"Misao… ¿Qué demonios haz hecho?"- volvió a preguntarle, alzando su tono de voz.

Ella seguía inmóvil, petrificada, las palabras no salían de ella.

-"Dime la verdad, ¿te enamoraste de él verdad? Dímelo".

Misao bajó la cabeza cayendo con sus palmas al piso. No se atrevía a responder aquello, pues ni ella misma sabía qué había en su corazón esperando por Issei.

Yuiichi se quedó de pie sin poder creerlo. Era evidente… Los había visto juntos muchas veces, Misao no fingía, ella disfrutó de la compañía de Issei todo ese tiempo… Y, la idea de que su hermanita, no hace mucho rehabilitada de la clínica de salud mental, pudiera haber asumido un compromiso tan grande en su plan de venganza, hasta el punto de haberse entregado por completo a ese sujeto maldito, le resultaba insoportable.

-"Esto… Esto es enfermizo"- dijo él.

-"Por favor… Déjame resolver esto, por favor… No se lo digas a Kentarou"- comenzó a rogar ella.

Yuiichi no podía hacer más que apretar los puños, mientras intentaba calmarse. Misao jamás lloraba, le partía el corazón verla en el suelo desconsolada y, al mismo tiempo no era capaz de controlar sus propias emociones, pues todos esos días había estado con el corazón hecho pedazos. Quería agacharse y consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que la seguía amando a pesar de todo, pero… Las ganas que tenía de ir en busca de Issei y hacerle pagar por toda la tortura a la que sometió a su hermana, arrastrando a su familia completa con ella, era algo mucho más grande que sus posibilidades de controlarse.

-"Lo siento, Misao, pero no podrás salir sola de esto".

-"Yuiichi, no se lo digas. ¡No se lo digas a Issei!"- gritó con desesperación cuando vio que Yuiichi ya había llegado a la salida, habiendo tomado una decisión.

En cuanto el joven de cabello cobrizo abrió la puerta, no se esperaba una pequeña sorpresa que le hizo detenerse en el vestíbulo de s hogar: Había alguien esperando ahí, a punto de tocar el timbre.

Ambos se sorprendieron de verse frente a frente.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- vociferó Yuiichi, asombrado y cambiando por completo el tono de su voz.

-"Yuiichi… Luces terrible"- le respondió ella, sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que se veían tras la ruptura de su relación.

Yuiichi tomó su decisión desde el momento en que escuchó una voz razonable en el paseo a la playa del fin de semana anterior. "Era injusto para Chelsea tener una relación que ella no quería". Yuiichi sólo la había liberado, pues era él quien insistía en que ellos debían estar juntos, era él quien se esforzaba por reconquistar a Chelsea, tratando de convencerla de que él era lo que más le convenía, en lugar de las fiestas, clubes nocturnos, bailes subidos de tono con tipos desconocidos… La voz amiga le había hecho reaccionar: Él la amaba, mas estaba completamente ciego, tan centrado en su idea del deber. Si la amaba, debía hacerla feliz, y su felicidad no implicaba obligarla a querer lo mismo que quería él.

Esas fueron las palabras que utilizó como motivos de la ruptura. Yuiichi nunca se detuvo a pensar en él mismo, todas sus acciones nacían de la idea del "bien de Chelsea", todo por su amada extranjera, quien le dio algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Era lógico que su encuentro le hubiese sacado del estado iracundo en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Aunque fuese sólo un par de segundos.

Chelsea no entendía nada… El rostro de Yuiichi no sabía qué dirección tomar, ¿estaba molesto con ella? ¿Había sido una mala idea haber ido a visitarle? De pronto, tras analizar el panorama, logró divisar a Misao en el pasillo, poniéndose de pie en el acto e intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Chelsea muy sorprendida.

Yuiichi se volvió a mirar a su hermana, la reacción de su exnovia era natural, ya que en todo ese tiempo, ni Kentarou, ni él y mucho menos ella, habían visto ni una sola vez, a Misao denotando vulnerabilidad. Misao era un ente inalterable, directo, con un corazón de hielo y no era difícil de entender tras todo el trauma generado no sólo por sus días de infancia, sino también por haber pasado gran parte de su adolescencia internada en una clínica de salud mental por su esquizofrenia, principio de anorexia y síndrome metabólico infantil.

En cuanto Yuiichi recobró la cordura, le aseguró a Misao que hablarían más tarde, antes de tomar a Chelsea de una muñeca y la llevaba fuera de su casa.

-"¿Por qué viniste?"- volvió a preguntarle con firmeza.

-"Creo que es un mal momento… Pero… Tenía las esperanzas de que me extrañaras tanto como yo te extraño…"

Yuiichi no respondió. Realmente era el peor momento para estar escuchando aquello.

En su cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con qué lidiar y más aun con la inquietante idea que había nacido dentro de él por los sucesos recién pasados: El último grito desesperado de Misao: "¡No se lo digas a Issei!"…La petición le carcomía el corazón, no sólo por el hecho de que el miedo de su hermana le provocó escalofríos, sino por el significado oculto tras esas palabras… ¿Tenía acaso, miedo de herirle…?

-"¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Puedo acompañarte?- volvió a insistir Chelsea, sacando a Yuiichi de sus pensamientos oscuros.

…

-"Ven conmigo"- le respondió finalmente y con una frialdad que a Chelsea perturbó, pues jamás había escuchado a Yuiichi hablarle en ese tono. -"Vamos a caminar juntos"-.

[…]

* * *

Lugar: Dominion Club

Horas más tarde

Moulin se había encargado de organizar una salida nocturna para levantarle el ánimo a sus amigos… ¿Pues qué sería mejor que bailar y beber un poco para olvidar los malos ratos?

Todos estaban ahí, Yugi D, Kokoa, Kentarou, Christina Mei, incluso Misao e Issei, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban de acuerdo en que faltaba la persona más importante, pues era a quien más debían subirle el ánimo, tras su fea ruptura.

-"¿Dónde estará Yuiichi?"- preguntó Kentarou al grupo. –"¿Tú lo haz visto, Misao?"

El maquillaje de Misao le permitía ocultar las ojeras que se había conseguido tras la dramática tarde que había tenido ese día, mas sus manos aún seguían temblando. Una pequeña parte de ella estaba aliviada de que Yuiichi no se hubiese puesto en contacto con Kentarou todavía, pero sabía perfectamente que debía estar preparada para lo que sucedería.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se llevó a Issei a la pista de baile, abruptamente. Issei se fascinó con esa actitud, pero a los demás les pareció que la pequeña Sugaya estaba huyendo del grupo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Christina Mei.

-"Supongo que fue extraño"- comentó Kentarou, sin darle mayor importancia

[…]

Moulin, Yugi D y Kokoa se había reunido en la barra para comenzar a beber sus primeros tragos.

-"Espero que Yuiichi llegue pronto, me muero de ganas de verlo soltero, debe estar aún más guapo que antes"- exclamó Kokoa.

-"Lo dudo Kokoa, es básicamente el mismo Yuiichi con el rostro abatido"- comentó Moulin con el ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar de reír ante los simples comentarios de la fan número uno del chico.

-"Jamás es el mismo Yuiichi, siempre se ve más guapo que la última vez…"- reclamó Kokoa meciéndose de forma emocionada. ¿Era posible que con solo un par de sorbos ya se le hubiera subido el alcohol a la cabeza?

-"Kokoa no bebas muy rápido, ya sabes lo débil que es tu hígado"- aconsejó Yugi D, intentando sonar animada, pues no dejaba de pensar en Misao y en su secreto.

De tanto en tanto, entre los shots que compartía con sus amigas, Yugi D se dedicaba a mirar en dirección a la irracional pareja, y Misao le parecía, en especial, inquieta esa noche. ¿Sería por la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana? ¿Tal vez haberse desahogado con ella no había sido lo mejor, después de todo?

Bueno, lo cierto era, que ella y todos los demás debían concentrarse en hacerle pasar a Yuiichi un buen rato… Aunque ya se estaba tardando demasiado, no contestaba su móvil y nadie lo había visto ese día. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

-"Yugi D, no mires ahora, pero mira quien acaba de llegar"- le susurró Kokoa al oído.

¿Sería Yuiichi?

Tras voltearse, Yugi D pudo ver a Shouta con un grupo de chicos recién llegados.

-"Rayos…"- dijo.

Mayormente por los efectos del alcohol, Moulin no se aguantaba la risa.

-¡Vaya qué incómodo!- gritó la pelirrosa, dándole un codazo a Kentarou y arqueando los ojos.

Kentarou se friqueó y decidió acercarse a Yugi D, casi como un guardaespaldas, aunque por dentro aún seguía con sentimientos de culpabilidad y el ver a Shouta ahí, no le hacía sentir mejor.

-"¿Todo bien?"- le gritó a Yugi D, intentando vencer el volumen de la música.

Yugi D le guiñó el ojo y le levantó el pulgar, lo que resultaba más sencillo que ponerse a gritar en el lugar.

Por su lado, Misao seguía bailando con Issei, bebiendo shots de tequila, como si eso fuera la solución a sus problemas.

-"Tómalo con calma"- le gritó su novio. -"¿Acaso sucedió algo?"-.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-.

Issei se le quedó mirando intrigado.

-"Luces triste… ¿Estuviste llorando?"-.

Misao sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-"Por supuesto que no"-.

Una de las cosas favoritas de Issei era el no comprender a su novia del todo, siempre le pareció ruda y segura de sí misma, pero esa noche, simplemente no era ella misma, se la pasó mirando hacia todos lados, como si estuviera huyendo de la policía o algo así. Lucía asustada.

Aunque no era parte de su personalidad el preocuparse de las cosas, Issei dejó de bailar, observándola extrañado, lo cual inquietó aún más a Misao. Issei se agachó hacia ella para realizar una prueba: Un beso en sus labios, los que Misao terminó evitando. Realmente algo andaba mal.

De pronto, Issei levantó la vista hacia otro lado.

-"¡Ah! Yuiichi está aquí"- exclamó, creyendo que con eso, su chica se sentiría mejor.

Misao sintió cómo el corazón se le salía por la boca. Se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a su hermano, con el mismo rostro de antes… Sólo quizás un poco más calmado. Ella se le quedó viendo aterrada, lo que confundió a Issei.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el moreno, con su peculiar cara de indiferencia, pero por dentro realmente estaba sorprendido por el inusual comportamiento de Misao.

Ella le miró con los mismos ojos aterrados, como dándole a entender que tenía que decirle algo importante.

-"Issei…"

Misao sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que le hizo dar un salto y proyectar un aullido que pasó desapercibido con la fuerte música.

-"Todo está bien"- dijo Yuiichi en su oído-. "Lo resolveremos, no te preocupes".

Misao no volteó hacia su hermano… Tan sólo se quedó mirando al frente con muchas ganas de llorar, pero no era el momento… Debía controlarse.

Issei se quedó mirando a Yuiichi, tratando de recibir alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas Yuiichi no quiso ofrecerle la mirada ni siquiera una vez, antes de voltear en busca del resto del grupo.

-"¡Generalmente tus hermanos no se alejan, sin antes insultarme o amenazarme… Es una noche extraña!"- comentó. -"¿Misao?"-.


	10. Borrachos

Hace dos años que me moría por escribir este capítulo

Si estás disfrutando, agradecería tu review, pues no tengo ninguno xD

* * *

Upside Down with Mercy

Capítulo 10: Borrachos

-"¡Es un gran alivio que Yugi D haya recapacitado respecto a Shouta! ¿Lo ves Kentarou? ¡Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, si esto no es prueba de que tu destino y el de Yugi D es estar juntos, no sé qué puede llegar a serlo!"- le gritó Moulin, algo apartados del grupo.

A Kentarou le subió un frío por la espalda.

-"¡No grites ese tipo de cosas tan cerca de ella, Moulin!"- le respondió-.

-"¡La música está muy fuerte, es imposible que nos escuche!"

[…]

-"No puedo creer que hayan terminado y sigan siendo tan unidos"- comentó Yugi D sin el volumen suficiente para ser escuchada por Kokoa o Christina Mei, quienes se encontraban cerca de ella en ese momento.

-"¡¿Cómo dices?!"- preguntó Kokoa, pero D se desentendió de su comentario.

Christina Mei se dedicó a observar el escenario, era evidente que Kentarou estaba metido en un buen lío al haberse enamorado de la exnovia de su hermano, quien además, había hecho su entrada al lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A Christina le apenaba Kentarou, pero algo le decía que Yugi D no llegaría jamás a corresponder sus sentimientos… Era sólo una impresión, ya que su mirada no delataba incomodidad alguna, al verle tan cercano a otra chica en esos momentos, específicamente Moulin, quien había inclusive, fingido ser la novia de Ken para sacarle celos. Ésta última, por su lado, estaba absolutamente convencida de que Kenta y Yugi D estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no descansaría hasta ver hecho realidad el sueño de Kentarou. Se había convertido en una shipper, con el corazón completamente comprometido en esa misión.

Entre los pensamientos absolutistas de las chicas, un chillido que sí venció la música del club nocturno, les sacó de su dilema: Era Kokoa, quien sonrojada y emocionada miraba en dirección a Yuiichi, destellando chispas y corazones, haciendo a los demás sentir vergüenza ajena.

-"¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! ¡ESTÁ AQUIIIIII!"

"Al menos alguien lo notó"- se comentó Christina Mei para sí misma. "Yugi D es una experta en hacerse de amigas chifladas".

El grupo completo se dirigió al encuentro con Yuiichi para saludarlo y animarlo, mas resultaba extraño que el semblante de Yuiichi no era el de un tipo abatido por la ruptura de su amada novia infiel, sino más bien, el de un tipo perdido en sus ideas, sin afán de mostrar alguna emoción en especial.

-"¡Yuiichi, qué pasó contigo, no respondiste tu móvil en todo el día!"- le reclamó Kentarou.

-"Gomen hermano"- le respondió sin intentar vencer el volumen de la música, pero las frases en sus labios estaban más que legibles. Kentarou comprendió en el instante, que Yuiichi seguía conmocionado, mas lo atribuyó a su ruptura y a nada más.

Las chicas se dispusieron a rodear a Yuiichi y hacerle ofertas de baile y tragos. De la nada y para sorpresa de todos, Yuiichi recibió el shot que Kokoa le ofrecía tímidamente, bebiéndoselo en el instante. Kokoa se sintió desmayar, pues la acción le había parecido tremendamente sexy.

A lo lejos, Misao observaba con cautela qué tipo de conversación se estaba llevando a cabo, pero pudo atestiguar que sus hermanos sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Era lógico que debía comenzar a reunir valor para enfrentar la situación en casa… Estaba segura de que Yuiichi no toleraría guardar su secreto, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que estaba mucho más dispuesta a enfrentar a sus hermanos que a Issei, pues desconocía qué tipo de respuesta recibiría de su parte si es que llegaba a enterarse de la verdad.

[…]

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho más las siguientes dos horas de noche. Casi todos se habían divertido en grande, pero hubo un par de bajas en ese tiempo. Como siempre, Kokoa estaba k-out arrojada sobre un sillón cerca de los abrigos y mochilas. Christina Mei se encargó de vigilarla para que no le ocurriera nada, pues también estaba bastante cansada y se dedicó a observar el triángulo amoroso entre Moulin, Kentarou y Yugi D, tratando de analizar más en profundidad la situación.

Yuiichi, por su parte se había apartado de ellos, pidiendo un momento de soledad. Los tres que conformaban el triángulo amoroso lo miraban apenados, incluso Moulin llegó a sentir gran empatía por el chico, quien probablemente sentía haber perdido el amor de su vida.

-"¡Me apena mucho verlo solo en estos momentos difíciles!"- gritó Yugi D a sus amigos.

Moulin y Kentarou se miraron entre ellos, como estando de acuerdo con una idea en común y así, Moulin le ofreció un nuevo shot a Yugi D.

-"Ten esto, es para reunir coraje"- le gritó la pelirrosa, con las mejillas muy rosadas, era obvio que debía dejar de beber.

-"¿Eh? No, no puedo seguir bebiendo, ya me encuentro muy mareada. Al igual que Kokoa, nunca he sido muy resistente al alcohol".

-"¡Sólo es el último, lo necesitarás para acompañar a Yuiichi en estos momentos!"- insistió Moulin.

Yugi D se sorprendió y se quedó mirando a dos Kentarou frente a ella, quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con Moulin.

-"¡Tiene razón D, Yuiichi te quiere mucho, estoy seguro de que eres de las pocas personas que lograría subirle el ánimo!"

Cuando Kentarou se acercó a ella, su imagen volvió a ser una sola, lo cual le provocó mucha gracia, por lo que empezó a reír. Siempre había confiado en los consejos de Kentarou, tomándoselos muy en serio, pero esta vez, todo era una comedia bizarra. Le sonrió a su amigo, antes de coger el shot y bebérselo rápidamente. En seguida, partió en dirección a Yuiichi con el juicio completamente noblado.

Kentarou y Moulin ya no estaban seguros de la idea, Yugi D se encontraba ebria y daba escalofríos admitirlo.

[…]

-"¡Hai!"- le saludó Yugi D, arqueando los ojos.

Yuiichi no pudo evitar sonreír, pues notaba la condición de Yugi D, lo que en ese momento le causó gracia.

-"¡Hola!"

-"¿Qué estás bebiendo?" ^^

-"¡Mi vaso está vacío, temo que si tomo un trago más, no podré mantenerme en pie"- explicó.

-"¡Tonterías, dame acá, te conseguiré otro…!"- Yugi D no terminó su exclamación, pues tras quitarle el vaso a Yuiichi, tropezó con sus propios pies, dando un saltito para evitar la caída y mantenerse en pie.

Kentarou y Moulin hicieron el gesto de ir en su ayuda, pero Yugi D les indicó que estaba bien, algo avergonzada y risueña.

-"¡Definitivamente no fue una buena idea!"- exclamaron ambos, apenados.

…

-"¡¿Estás bien?!"- le preguntó Yuiichi, en lo que Yugi D volvía.

-¡¿Qué si yo estoy bien?! ¿¡Qué hay de ti?! ¿Tú estás bien?- exclamó la cabeza bicolor.

Yuiichi nunca había escuchado a Yugi D hablar con ese tono alcoholizado… Realmente no era tan divertido; llámenlo la emoción del momento y los difíciles problemas por los que estaba pasando, pero Yuiichi no logró parar de reír.

-"¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?"- le preguntó, avergonzada.

-"¡Perdóname, estoy algo…! ... Jeje… gomen"-.

Yugi D le sonrió.

-"Pero al menos estás sonriendo"-.

-"Ha sido difícil D, pero… Ustedes hacen las cosas más fáciles de sobrellevar, se los agradezco mucho…"

-"Todos te queremos mucho, Yuiichi"- le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-"¿¡Cómo dices!? ¡No pude escucharte!"-.

\- "¡Dije que todos te queremos mucho!"-.

Yuiichi se dejó llevar por la simpatía del momento.

-"¡¿Incluso tú?! ¡¿Tú también me quieres mucho?!"

Verdaderamente no intentaba sonar descarado, fue sólo una pregunta que le salió del corazón en un momento de diversión: Sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa a Yugi D y ella se lo tomaría como una broma, pero algo no estaba bien, pues… Yugi D estaba seria y sonrojada, demasiado cerca de él por culpa de la música.

-"Yugi D, tal vez sea el alcohol, pero…"-.

-"Cállate".

* * *

-¡¿Realmente crees que estuvo bien enviar a Yugi D en ese estado, al rescate de Yuiichi?!- le gritó Moulin a Kentarou.

-"¡Realmente creo que Yugi D puede llegar a levantarle el ánimo! ¡Él aún la estima much…!"

El moreno se interrumpió a sí mismo en sus dichos de nobleza, pues Moulin había dejado de escucharle tras quedarse impactada por lo que sus ojos estaban mostrándole. La sorpresa y el horror de Moulin fueron tan grandes, que llegó a perder los efectos del alcohol en el instante.

Por su parte Kentarou, no terminaba de procesar lo último que había dicho, tan ingenuo, tan inocente... De igual forma se quedó congelado, sintiendo cómo le crecía un nudo en el pecho. Era como si se hubiera tragado un vaso con piedras: La imagen le rasgaba por dentro sin parar.

Sólo… Qué diablos…

Christina Mei desde los sillones, estaba impactada.

Misao, aún más alejada, dejaba caer su shot de tequila, sin dejar de observar el suceso. También estaba impactada.

Issei, junto a ella, fue el único que pudo comentar la imagen en la que todos estaban clavados, en esos minutos.

-"¡MUY BIEN YUIICHI! TOMA ESO ZORRA EXTRANJERA"- exclamó el chico con mala reputación, en lo que tomaba una foto de la escena con su teléfono móvil, con toda la intención de enviársela a Chelsea para hacerle pagar.

La gente desconocida seguía bailando como si no hubiese pasado nada importante. Y es que para el universo, aquella situación no era relevante, en lo absoluto, mientras que para algunos de ellos, la imagen pasó a convertirse en su propio universo, en tan sólo un segundo.

Yuiichi y Yugi D… Alejados del resto, ebrios y atraídos el uno al otro. Besándose apasionadamente. Era una escena impresionante.

[…]

Kentarou apartó la vista, quedándose cabizbajo, realmente si seguía observando aquello, no podría resistir estar en pie. El corazón le dolía demasiado… Hacía tan sólo un par de días había hablado de la idea con Christina Mei y en su imaginación, el dolor de ver a Yuiichi y Yugi D juntos, no se comparaba en lo absoluto a observarlos en la realidad… Y aun peor, desatando pasiones que eran difíciles de digerir… Si alguien no los detenía en el acto, podían llegar a cometer una imprudencia aún mayor… Lamentablemente sus amigos estaban demasiado shockeados como para ir a contener a la "enloquecida" pareja.

-"…Era lógico"- murmuró el destruido Kentarou, dándoles la espalda y desapareciendo en el acto.

En seguida Moulin reaccionó, volteando a ver al moreno y un frío le recorrió por la espalda. No supo qué decir ni qué hacer, así que le dejó marchar y luego se volteó en dirección a Kokoa: Por suerte ésta se encontraba inconsciente… El haber visto eso, habría sido quizás muy doloroso para ella, después de haber generado absurdas esperanzas con Yuiichi, aunque fuera cruel admitirlo.

Moulin volvió a voltearse hacia la pareja.

-"Ya paren"- murmuró. Simplemente no lograba reaccionar más allá de eso. Por alguna razón, comenzaba a horrorizarse en grande.

De pronto, Christina Mei se atrevió a aproximarse

-"Yuiichi"- le gritó, tomándole del hombro, mas él no abandonaba su cometido... Estaba en un verdadero trance, como si su único objetivo fuera borrarse del mundo a través de la lluvia de besos y frote de sus manos por la espalda y el cabello de Yugi D.

Christina Mei no permitiría ser ignorada después de haberse atrevido a ir en su ayuda. En el pasado, habría matado por la oportunidad de separar a esos dos, para quedarse con Yuiichi, pero la situación ahora, era completamente diferente… Necesitaba separarlos por su propio bien y el de sus amigos, pues esto ya se había convertido en un espectáculo que la gente comenzó a notar.

La pelirroja hizo uso de toda su fuerza para tomar a Yuiichi de la solapa de su chaqueta y apartarlo de la chica, haciéndole despegar los pies del piso por un segundo.

Los exnovios borrachos se quedaron desorientados.

-"¿Qué…?"- Yugi D no logró confeccionar una pregunta, antes de desvanecerse por completo... Por suerte, Moulin había llegado justo a tiempo para sostenerla, antes de que cayera al piso.

Por su lado, Issei y Misao se habían acercado para encargarse de Yuiichi. A Misao le corrió un intenso frío por la espalda, tras notar que la cara del ebrio Yuiichi había cambiado, en cuanto divisó a Issei cerca de él.

Misao le clavó los ojos conmocionados a su hermano y se acercó para decirle algo al oído.

-"Por favor Yuiichi, no digas nada".

[…]

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el club se disponía a cerrar sus puertas. La música había cesado y la luz se había prendido. Sólo quedaban Moulin y Christina Mei en pie, cuidando de las inconscientes Yugi D y Kokoa.

-"De modo que Christina Mei se llevará a Kokoa en su automóvil"- señaló Moulin.

-"Nuestras casas están cerca, así que, por qué no"- respondió la pelirroja, sonando desinteresada, ya que Kokoa nunca fue santo de su devoción.

-"Misao e Issei se encargaron de Yuiichi, así que yo… Llevaré a Yugi D a casa"- declaró la pelirrosa.

-"¿Estás segura de que puedes con ella?"- preguntó Christina Mei-. "Tal vez sea mejor llamar a Gis-san".

-"No es necesario, yo me las arreglaré, no me arriesgaré a causarle problemas a Yugi D"-.

Moulin se dispuso a tomar a Yugi D en brazos, pero resultaba inútil, no podría cargarla con su fuerza, así que intentó despertarla de a poco. La acción se vio interrumpida por un hombre que se había acercado a ellas rápidamente, para tomar a Yugi D en brazos con mucha facilidad.

-"Moulin, no te preocupes. Yo la llevaré a casa".

Se trataba de Kentarou.

Christina Mei y Moulin se le quedaron mirando entristecidas, sabían perfectamente por lo que su amigo estaba pasando.

-"¿Estás seguro de eso?"- preguntó Moulin.

-"Hey, arriba el ánimo"- agregó Christina Mei, suavizando su voz. -"Es pronto para sacar conclusiones".

Kentarou no respondió, sólo les dio la espalda, era evidente que no deseaba que le vieran en ese estado y mucho menos, que quisiera hablar de lo sucedido.

* * *

-"¡Yuiichi, ya basta! Cierra la boca"- gritó Misao.

Los vecinos comenzaron a asomarse por el gran alboroto que se estaba armando afuera de la casa de los Sugaya.

-"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo… Cálmate amigo, no estás pensando con claridad"- exclamó Issei, intentando repeler el ataque de Yuiichi contra su persona.

Issei también se encontraba algo ebrio, pero Yuiichi no podía ni mantener el equilibrio durante mucho tiempo, así que sus movimientos estaban siendo fácilmente esquivados por Issei. Aun así la brusquedad de la situación alarmó a Misao al punto de comenzar a gritar desesperada.

-"Eres un cabrón, un maldito… ¡No sabes nada, Issei!"

-"Yuiichi…"- Misao lloraba desconsolada, no era capaz de detenerle.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- Issei comenzó a sonar más serio… La desesperación de Misao le estaba afectando más de lo que podía soportar. -"Misao, ¿qué pasa?"

Yuiichi no podía contener la rabia, intentaba hacer pausas para pensar con la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero su detonador había sido activado, simplemente no soportaba la imagen de su pequeña hermana siendo retenida por esos malditos mocosos, haciéndola llorar desesperada, causándole esas heridas imborrables, humillándola en su inocencia, destruyendo por completo su vida y agravando aún más su enfermedad.

-"¡¿QUÉ NO LA RECUERDAS, IMBÉCIL?! ¡¿Te haz detenido a mirarla si quiera una vez?!

Issei se quedó perplejo, en lo que se volteaba en dirección a Misao. Algo comenzó a pesar dentro de él, pero no estaba seguro…

-"¿¡Recuerdas a la pequeña niña inocente que atormentabas todos los días en la primaria!?" "¡TÚ… LE ARRUINASTE LA VIDA A MISAO!"

En lo que Yuiichi terminaba de revelar el secreto de Misao, pudo ver que el rostro de Issei se desfiguraba de la impresión. Cualquiera fuera la reacción de Issei, Yuiichi sabía que lo había comprendido, por lo tanto había dejado de ser inocente en su ignorancia… Esta vez el desgraciado sabía su culpabilidad, conocía la fuente de su rabia, así que tenía permitido romperle la cara. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó ese segundo, justo antes de acertar el puñetazo que le dio en el rostro al moreno.

Issei cayó al suelo y Misao enloqueció cuando vio a Yuiichi lanzarse sobre él.

-"¡Yuiichi, detente! ¡Por favor, ya basta ¡Yuiichi ¡No sigas!"

Issei no atinaba a defenderse. Sólo se dejó golpear con el rostro perdido.

Yuiichi se detuvo cuando Issei comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y una vecina comenzó a dar alaridos, amenazando con llamar a la policía.

Issei comenzó a toser y escupir sangre al piso.

Misao estaba en shock. Ella había provocado todo eso con su decisión de venganza. ¿Era acaso lo que buscaba desde un comienzo? La primera vez que vio al Issei del presente, estaba convencida de que verlo en estas condiciones sería poco, comparado al mal que le deseaba. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran lograr provocarle un tipo distinto de herida… No pretendía hacerle sangrar el rostro, ni romperle la cara… Quería destruir su corazón, deseaba provocarle un dolor más profundo que el que él había sembrado en ella hace tantos años.

Yuiichi estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho.

A Misao le vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía de Yuiichi y Kentarou enfrentándose a los bullies de otras escuelas. De pequeña estaba acostumbrada a ver eso. Niños estúpidos obteniendo su merecido… Yuiichi siempre fue bueno para eso, no temía hacer justicia con sus propias manos, pero… Esta vez las cosas eran graves. Su hermano estaba descontrolado porque tenía el corazón destrozado. Por un lado, entendía que Yuiichi guardaba una gran opresión por los problemas que había tenido que enfrentar… Pero, creía que nada superaba el hecho de que Misao estaba intentando defender a Issei.

Era lo que más le chocaba de la situación.

-"¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?"

Yuiichi se le quedó mirando a su hermana.

Misao estaba inmóvil, sin ser capaz de hacer el menor ruido.

-"¿Acaso te enamoraste de este maldito?"- A Yuiichi le destruían sus propias palabras.

Mas Issei fue profundamente tocado por esa pregunta, lo que le hizo ponerse de pie, escupiendo la sangre de su boca hacia un lado del piso.

-"¡¿Tienes algo que decir?!"- le dijo Yuiichi sin dejar su rabia.

-"Puede que no toleres mi petición, pero necesito hablar con ella"-dijo Issei, con el rostro hecho un desastre.

* * *

Kentarou manejaba su coche con dificultad esa madrugada, como si el manubrio pesara el doble. Yugi D permanecía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto, cubierta por el saco del moreno.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, se detuvo manteniendo el motor encendido, llegó a pensar que todo había terminado, pero no: Yugi D no se despertaría y se marcharía por su cuenta, despidiéndose como si estuviera en condiciones para hacerlo; era obvio que tendría que tomarla en sus brazos, hasta recostarla en su cama.

Afuera: Nada más que silencio.

En seguida se hizo una estúpida pregunta: ¿Yugi D seguía viva? Estaba demasiado callada. Quiso cerciorarse de que respirara con normalidad acercando la mano bajo su nariz, pero en ese momento ella recitó una palabra, como si estuviera soñando.

-"Yuiichi…"-.

Kentarou volvió a sentirse un idiota cuando se reincorporó en su asiento y bajó del automóvil, sin un objetivo claro para su enfado. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó a Yugi D en brazos, cuidando de no descubrirla de su abrigo, pues la chica era un desastre: Su ropa estaba completamente fuera de lugar, llevaba el maquillaje corrido y el cabello alborotado… Si se quedaba observándola de esa forma por mucho tiempo, podría haber llegado a olvidar los sentimientos de la chica por su hermano menor y haber tenido el descaro de admirarla otra vez sin su consentimiento. Ya no volvería a hacer eso, la deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y sin embargo, sabía que era intocable para él… Sería como… Pisar terreno prohibido otra vez… Debía ser fuerte.

Siguió adelante, hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento y ahí se encontró con el primer obstáculo, ¿dónde estaban las llaves de D?

-"Déjame bajar, buscaré las llaves"- murmuró ella con dificultad y sin lograr abrir los ojos. Al parecer volvió a estar consciente por algunos segundos.

-"No voy a bajarte hasta llegar a tu cama, así que sujétate fuerte"- le negó, pues era obvio que la chica no se sostendría en pie ni por un segundo.

Yugi D carecía del poder de decisión o de discusión. Definitivamente era una idea mucho más confortable, pues el cuerpo le pesaba mucho y tenía pocas ganas de estar de pie, así que automáticamente le obedeció, aferrándose al cuello de Kentarou con ambos brazos. Diablos, era posible que ella ni siquiera estuviera consciente de la identidad de la persona que la sostenía. Tal vez ni siquiera le importaba.

Kentarou encontró las llaves en el bolso de Yugi D y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, con ella aferrada a él. Logró seguir adelante, mas Yugi D no le soltaba, parecía más a gusto abrazándole y respirando con la cara pegada a su cuello, que relajándose para facilitarle las cosas.

Kentarou intentaba dispersar las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. Los labios entreabiertos de Yugi D en su cuello. En esa situación. Oscuridad y silencio. Era tremendamente erótico… Las manos de la chica ebria tomándole de la espalda eran cálidas y agradables. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y por algunos segundos, llegó a olvidar que estaba molesto.

Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación de Yugi D, ésta perdió sus fuerzas y se dejó caer un poco más lejos de él, logrando abrir sus ojos sólo un poco. Kentarou pensó que quería hablarle.

-"Gracias"- le dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Kentarou logró suspirar tras ser liberado de esos brazos provocadores, así que se subió a la cama, y posó a Yugi D sobre ella. La ropa de la muchacha permanecía arrugada en su estómago y el saco de Kentarou había caído en medio de la sala sin que si quiera lo notase. Pudo ver a Yugi D acurrucada mostrando su ropa interior… La imagen le hizo sacudir la cabeza llena de ideas indebidas. Rápidamente cubrió a la chica con el edredón, conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando al fin Yugi D estuvo arropada y a salvo, Kentarou se bajó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con pesar, y logrando soltar el respiro que había estado conteniendo desde hacía rato.

Tomó aire rápidamente, apretando los dientes y presionando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo: Se avergonzaba de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Debía recapacitar. Los sentimientos de Yugi D estaban reservados para Yuiichi… Sentía que siempre debió haberlo sabido. Siempre había sido así, el pensar en ella se esa forma, el provocarse con la imagen de su sensualidad era desleal, desleal para ella y para Yuiichi.

Qué difícil era ser él en esos momentos.

Respiró profundamente. Debía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo y partir, pero… No podía. Debía hacer algo, debía… Darle fin a su desgracia… Debía olvidarla y demostrarlo, mientras Yugi D siguiera inconsciente.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que posarse sobre ella y mirarla directo a la cara.

\- "Perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti"-.

Kentarou se acercó a ella, movió su rubio flequillo y la besó en la frente, simbolizando con ello una promesa: Esta vez sí se esforzaría por dejar de amarla y sería definitivo.


	11. El desastre

Upside Down With Mercy

Capítulo 11: **El desastre**

Era temprano y Yugi D se preparaba para ir al trabajo. Todo lo del día anterior parecía un sueño, un sueño que le hacía pesar las piernas y desestabilizar su andar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los vergonzosos recuerdos se opacaban sólo por el sentido del deber: Debía apresurarse para ir a trabajar. A pesar de ser un día libre para ella, se había comprometido a cubrir a Moulin por todos los favores que su compañera le había hecho hasta el momento.

Qué lista era Moulin, por supuesto que después de salir de fiesta, sería inhumano levantarse muy temprano al otro día, pero muy por el contrario, nada detendría a Yugi D en su arraigado sentido del deber laboral, pues el dinero era necesario y no se arriesgaría a faltar a un compromiso.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, Yugi D llegó a tiempo y procedió a patinar desde la cocina a las mesas entregando pedidos y deseando a los clientes un buen día como era a diario, hasta que un fuerte mareo la sacó del camino, haciéndola girar sobre sus patines, pero con una gran destreza y algo de suerte, no dejó caer la bandeja con pedidos.

Algunas personas a su alrededor le aplaudieron la maniobra, para bromear. La resaca le estaba pasando la cuenta. Quizás no había sido una buena idea ir a trabajar en esas condiciones, después de todo.

Una vez incorporada sobre sus piernas y entregando las tazas de café a los sorprendidos clientes, una idea le llegó a la mente.

"¿Cómo diablos llegué a casa anoche?"- se preguntó para sí misma. -"Todo lo que recuerdo es que Yuiichi y yo nos besamos... Bastante…"

"…Y todos nos vieron"…

"¿Acaso… Fue un error?"

En lo que asimilaba sus vergonzosos recuerdos, una voz femenina muy peculiar y familiar le hizo voltear.

Se trataba de Chelsea.

Yugi D se sorprendió. La última persona a la que quería ver, tras lo ocurrido era esa chica.

-"¡Cómo te atreves!"- gritó la joven americana, pronunciando un japonés perfecto.

La cabeza bicolor se quedó pasmada, tanto por el tono de voz de Chelsea, como por el perfecto control del idioma. Se sintió, extrañamente, acorralada. Pensándolo con tranquilidad no había hecho nada malo, pero la animosidad de Chelsea caló hondo en su pecho y de alguna forma sintió culpa, como si hubiese cometido un crimen o algo así.

-"¡Eres historia, no puedes volver a aparecer en la vida de mi novio otra vez!"- volvió a gritar Chelsea, esta vez provocando un gran escándalo en la fuente de sodas. Todo el mundo dejó de desayunar con tranquilidad y algunas compañeras de Yugi D intentaron llamar a la calma.

Yugi D se avergonzó en ese minuto, sólo respiró, con muchas intenciones de disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, comenzó a tartamudear… ¿Era… Correcto disculparse?

Probablemente si hubiese sido otra persona la que estuviera en sus zapatos en ese minuto, le habría contestado a Chelsea lo que ella se merecía escuchar: Que era una zorra hipócrita, que había sido ella la culpable de su ruptura, que era ella quien hacía sufrir a Yuiichi… Pero no Yugi D, algo dentro de ella siempre le hizo callar ese tipo de verdad, todo ese tiempo escribiendo en su blog online –generalmente- a favor de las mujeres, y culpando a los hombres le haría sentir muy hipócrita al llamar a cualquier chica una "zorra", por muy merecido que se lo tuviera.

Un debate mental insoportable comenzó en Yugi D, mientras Chelsea seguía levantando la voz y perdiendo el control de sus palabras, pues el silencio de su adversaria le estaba fastidiando en grande.

-"¡¿Por qué crees que puedes aparecerte en su vida otra vez?!" "Ya no es tu asunto" "¡Cómo te atreves!" "¡Yuiichi es mío!"-siguió Chelsea.

Yugi D respiró, intentando utilizar toda su empatía: Chelsea tenía una forma enfermiza de amar, pero al final, sólo era una chica celosa, no podía ser más grave que eso. Una chica celosa, con miedo a perder a su novio definitivamente. Seguramente no se trataba de nada más.

A pesar de estar siendo atacada verbalmente, insultada y ridiculizada en su lugar de trabajo, decidió ponerse de parte de Chelsea y ayudarla a tranquilizarse… _Sólo era una chica celosa_.

Sin embargo esta actitud, reservada y tranquila de parte de Yugi D, colmó la paciencia de la norteamericana, haciéndole buscar un recurso de lo más bajo para presionar en la fibra más sensible de su opositora.

-"…Una chica idiota como tú, que nunca pudo notar el engaño que sus amigos armaron para hacerle reaccionar"

-"¿Engaño? ¿De qué estás hablando?"- se sorprendió la cabeza bicolor.

-"Nunca notaste que armaron toda esa farsa para hacerte creer que ellos eran novios" "Sólo fue para sacarte celos"

-"¿Ellos?"- se preguntó en el instante Yugi D… ¿Se refería a Kentarou y Moulin?

De inmediato se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-"Sólo estás molesta, estás mintiendo"

-"Claro que no, tú sabes que Kentarou está enamorado de ti… Todo el mundo lo sabe" "Deberías quedarte con él, así dejarías el resto del mundo en paz…" "¡¿No crees que ya haz causado daño suficiente?!"

La discusión llegó a su punto culmine, la gente comenzaba a marcharse y las empleadas intentaban en lo posible contener a Chelsea para sacarla del lugar, mientras otras tomaban del brazo a Yugi D, para rescatarla del escándalo.

Por fin, Kurosai-san hizo su aparición.

-"¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?"- gritó el manager, haciendo a las trabajadoras dar un salto del terror.

"No sucede nada, Kurosai-san" "Fue sólo un malentendido… Las cosas están bien" respondieron algunas de las compañeras de Yugi D, intentando llevarse a su compañera, quien estaba cabizbaja y en completo silencio.

Cuando al fin una de las chicas logró mover a Yugi D, ésta susurró un pequeño "No", cargado con toda la energía negativa que había estado acumulando los últimos segundos.

Cuando levantó su rostro, observó agudamente a Chelsea, dejando de ser la chica insegura y conciliadora de hacía minutos atrás y se liberó fácilmente de las manos de sus compañeras, ignorando por completo todo gesto de furia del manager.

-"Tú eres una mala persona, Chelsea"- dijo con voz sombría.

La americana no se sorprendió lo suficiente, sólo dibujó una mueca de reproche, como si se dispusiera a atacar de vuelta.

-"Dijiste que he causado daño"- continuó Yugi D. "-Pero el único que ha salido dañado de todo esto ha sido Yuiichi y todo por culpa de tu infidelidad… ¡De tu compromiso roto, de bailar y besarte con otros tipos, de intentar acostarte con Daisuke-kun! ¡Eres una mala persona Chelsea!"

Yugi D lo dejó salir… Era verdad, todo lo que tenía para decirle a aquella chica eran hechos, todo para hacerla callar en su escándalo infundado. ¿Ir a reclamarle por besar a Yuiichi, después de todo el daño que ella le había hecho? Al fin las cosas cobraron el peso y a pesar de sentirse mal por la discusión, lo que había escuchado de labios de Chelsea le había hecho enfadar: ¿Por qué hablar de Kentarou? ¿Por qué si quiera mencionar a Moulin? ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver con nada? Su corazón tenía un lugar especial reservado para ellos, pues eran sus amigos más cercanos… Haber usado ese recurso tan bajo… O… La sola idea de que le hubiesen mentido todo ese tiempo era desquiciante y tan… Creíble… Que no lo podía tolerar.

Creíble…

Probablemente Chelsea no estaba mintiendo… ¿O quizás sí?

La idea fue avasalladora, Yugi D no quería pelear más, no quería volver a tener ese vómito verbal para intentar herir a alguien. Todo eso estaba superándola y lo peor era que ya estaba completamente involucrada.

Chelsea siguió insultándola mientras el manager seguía pidiéndole que se marchase, sin éxito, hasta que los clientes comenzaron a involucrarse y se convirtió en todo un escándalo de proporciones. Yugi D intentaba recuperar la calma a duras penas, pero la algarabía y los constantes dichos malintencionados de Chelsea le obligaban a defenderse, hasta que…

El mayor de los Sugaya tomó a Chelsea del brazo, haciéndola callar por unos segundos ante la sorpresa.

-"Déjala en paz"- le dijo.

En cuanto Yugi D divisó a Kentarou, guardó silencio por completo y se quedó mirando con profunda seriedad.

Chelsea también se le quedó viendo molesta, pensando en que él no tenía nada que ver en esto.

-"Suéltame Kentarou, no me iré hasta dejarle claro a Yugi D que Yuiichi es…"-

-"No involucres a Yugi D, si amas a Yuiichi, vé y díselo, pero si su corazón está con otra chica, debes aceptarlo, pues amar es dejar ir, por mucho que duela".

Chelsea abrió unos grandes ojos que se plasmaron en la imagen de su disque-cuñado. Por supuesto que un acercamiento entre Yuiichi y Yugi D perjudicaría a ambos y Kentarou sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando ella.

Nada de eso tuvo mucho valor para la egoísta chica fiestera. Tras escuchar las palabras sensatas de Kentarou, quiso escapar de la conversación "racional" de inmediato: Sabía que con Yugi D las cosas serían simples: Agarrarse de los cabellos hasta que la última que quedara en pie se adjudicara el título de la novia de Yuiichi, pero con Kentarou ahí, no podía más que escuchar que la que estaba cometiendo un error era ella misma, así que haciendo uso de toda su efervescencia… De su parte más visceral, dirigió toda la animosidad que la tenía implicada hacia un nuevo objetivo... Todo eso sólo para escapar.

-"¡Nadie mejor que tú debe saber lo que se siente! Debe ser difícil mentirle a la chica que amas, todo por egoísmo, todo para sacarle celos. Anda, dile que tu noviazgo con Moulin fue una mentira, que sólo querías que D se fijara en ti. ¡Díselo!"

A esas alturas, todos en SugarFirst estaban escuchando atentamente de qué iba el drama y esta vez, todos se quedaron mirando a un complicado Kentarou, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Chelsea se liberó fácilmente de las manos debilitadas de Kentarou y se retiró del recinto.

-"Al fin"-exclamó el manager, mientras las trabajadoras suspiraban ante el alivio.

Yugi D estaba en silencio.

-"Kurosai-san…" -susurró ella. -"¿Puedo tomarme el día libre? Prometo compensarlo en otra oportunidad".

-"Deberías"-respondió el hombre, con una mueca de sarcasmo.

Kentarou esperó por la mirada de Yugi D, mas ésta nunca llegó.

[…]

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Yugi D dejó SugarFirst para dar un paseo por el muelle. En el camino, sabía exactamente dónde quería ir: Ese muelle especial.

De pronto, suspiró y posó sus manos en la baranda que la separaba del pequeño acantilado hacia el mar.

-"Nuestro muelle sigue idéntico, Yuiichi"-dijo al viento, y en seguida enredó los dedos en sus cabellos para exclamarse así misma: "¡Soy una idiota!"

-"No voy a discutirte eso"- le dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-"No estoy de ánimos, Christina"-.

-"¿Y eso? ¿Piensas que vengo a pelear?... Esos días pasaron Yugi D, ya no tengo motivos para odiarte, así que relájate".

[…]

-"Sé muy bien lo que debí responderle, Yuiichi y yo somos libres de decidir qué hacer con nuestras vidas… Podríamos iniciar de nuevo y no tendría nada de malo… Pero, algo en sus palabras me tocó profundamente: El que yo… Ya no debía involucrarme… Era la conclusión a la que llegué cuando los Sugaya regresaron. Ya había pasado por eso, Mei. Me costó mucho trabajo liberarme de esa idea y fue maravilloso… Darme cuenta de que podíamos seguir siendo amigos y que yo estaba sinceramente feliz de que él lo estuviera. Pude reconocer mis propias decisiones en sus palabras… Es por eso que no pude rebatirle…"

-"Pero qué chica tan honorable, eres fastidiosa"- le respondió la pelirroja.

Yugi D se le quedó viendo con inocencia.

-"Si amas a Yuiichi, vuelve a ser su novia"-.

Decir algo tan complicado con tanta simpleza le volvió a provocar un nudo en la garganta a la cabeza bicolor.

-"Eso es… Algo que jamás te habría imaginado decir…"- declaró.

Christina Mei se echó a reír.

-"Ya te dije que he superado a Yuiichi… Definitivamente no es el hombre indicado para mí… Demasiado masoquista… Está todo en el pasado"

-"¿En el pasado? Es lo que yo también me decía"- respondió D, desanimada.

-"¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida? Si es por Chelsea, todos saben que es una zorra, y no se merece al buen Yuiichi, olvídate de ella."

-"No es eso"

-"¿Entonces?"

Yugi D arrugó los labios. No se atrevía a decirlo, o más bien, no sabía cómo decirlo.

Chrsitina Mei se le quedó viendo despreocupada.

-"Parece que vas a llorar"- le dijo.

D esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Yo no puedo llorar".

[…]

Lugar: Habitación de Yugi D.

-"¡Anoche fue UN COMPLETO DESASTRE!"- exclamó Moulin con pesar.

-"Haz dicho eso un millón de veces"- susurró Kokoa, aún más deprimida que Moulin.

-"¡No puedo creer que Yuiichi y Yugi D se besaran, eso no era parte del plan, cómo es posible que sucediera!"- siguió exclamando Moulin, ignorando por completo a Kokoa, quien suspiró y la miró exhausta.

En ese minuto, el móvil de Kokoa hizo un ruido ante la alerta de mensaje, lo que no provocó la menor impresión en ninguna de las dos chicas deprimidas. Segundos después, el mismo ruido de muchos mensajes consecutivos se escucharon en la habitación de Yugi D, provocando el asombro de ambas invasoras.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Moulin.

Kokoa se dispuso a abrir la bandeja de mensajes. Al parecer, toda una historia estaba llegando a su móvil.

-"¿De quién son esos?- preguntó Moulin algo estresada.

-"De mi informante"- aclaró Kokoa, con toda naturalidad, dejando a Moulin preocupada por los frecuentes atisbos de psicopatía que veía en Kokoa.

Moulin se quedó cerca esperando la reacción de su amiga, cuando ésta se quedó impactada ante lo que acababa de leer.

-"¡¿Qué Kokoa, qué?!-

-"¡Chelsea provocó un escándalo en SugarFirst!"

-"¿¡Nani!?"

-"¡Encaró a Yugi D frente a todo el mundo!"

-"Noooooooo… ¿Es cierto eso?"

-"Haiiiii, mis fuentes nunca mienten"

-"Yugi D necesita nuestra ayuda Kokoa-chan, es nuestro deber ir a rescatarla de la zorra"

Moulin se preparó para partir.

-"Moulin, todo esto sucedió hace un par de horas"-aclaró Kokoa.

[…]

Lugar: Comedor de la casa de Yugi D.

-"¿Cómo es que un beso de Yuiichi conmigo no le molestó en lo absoluto y cuando se trata de Yugi D arma todo un escándalo"- preguntó Kokoa, mientras cogía un bocadillo.

-"De seguro debe percibir un peligro real cuando se trata de Yugi D."- opinó Moulin, mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- respondió la deprimida y llorosa Kokoa.

Eran tantos los mensajes que llegaron al móvil de Kokoa, que ambas amigas decidieron almorzar juntas, mientras se enteraban de la historia.

-"¿Y cómo es que tú no estás molesta con Yugi D, de todas formas?"- volvió a preguntar Moulin.

-"…No puedo molestarme con ella… Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero… Yuiichi le guarda un gran cariño ¡Y yo también lo hago!"- Kokoa comenzó a llorar, haciendo un berrinche por su emoción.

-"¡Shh, ya deja de llorar y lee el siguiente mensaje!"-

Moulin no obtuvo respuesta satisfactoria, pues cuando Kokoa comenzaba sus berrinches emocionales no había quien la detuviera, así que le arrebató el móvil de sus manos y se dedicó a leer el resto de la historia por sí misma. El relato de la respuesta de Yugi D al ataque de Chelsea le hizo sonreír.

-"¡Qué bien, ésa es mi chica!"- exclamó Moulin, pero en seguida, guardó silencio cuando se dispuso a leer el siguiente mensaje.

Moulin palideció y se perdió en su propia atmósfera del terror.

-"¿Nani? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara? ¿Moulin?-…

[…]

Lugar: Algún lugar del muelle

-"Será mejor que me marche, deben tener mucho de qué hablar"- declaró Christina Mei, fingiendo despreocupación, pero tras pasar por el lado de Kentarou, le susurró un pequeño "Buena suerte".

Yugi D no podía mirarle a la cara, no aun, así que sólo se quedó mirando el mar sin resolver qué sucedía en su cabeza.

Kentarou intentó no errar en sus palabras, pues… Tenía algunas explicaciones que dar y cualquier desatino podía significar herir y perder a la chica que amaba quizás para siempre.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó Kentarou.

Yugi D no respondió y segundos pasaron antes de que la cabeza bicolor se decidiera a hacer su propia pregunta.

-"¿Es verdad?"-

Yugi D sintió como si se le hubiese trabado la lengua… No quería saber, realmente. Sólo quería evitar el tema y que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, pero su estado emocional y el fervor de la pelea con Chelsea no le habían dejado lugar a la prudencia.

-"Sólo dime… Si es verdad… ¿Moulin y tú se estaban burlando de mí?"

Kentarou sintió que cadenas invisibles de pesar lo estuvieran jalando desde los hombros al piso, ¿burlándose? Él no se atrevería a hacer una cosa así, jamás, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pues la amaba de una forma irracional, pero… Lo había hecho… Al decidir continuar con la farsa de Moulin… Al haberle mentido en aquella ocasión…

Hizo silencio… No supo qué contestar… Hasta que…

-"…Por favor, no me odies"- vociferó Kentarou con voz conmovida.

Por primera vez en su vida Yugi D sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, casi como si las lágrimas quisieran brotarle de los ojos, sensación que le causó profunda sorpresa… No pudo más que voltearse a mirarlo… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella misma?

Se quedó mirándolo.

Kentarou palideció, no esperó encontrarse con toda la atención de Yugi D tan pronto.

…Era el momento…

No podía ya escapar, debía decirle lo que sentía, en ese momento, aunque las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa manera tan desagradable…

-"Yugi D… Nunca fue mi intención herirte, todo sucedió de una forma tan… Inesperada, soy un idiota, no pude manejarlo, debí haber actuado como un adulto, pero cuando se trata de ti… Me convierto en un hombre irracional…"

Era el punto, luego de eso no vendría nada bueno… No podía tolerar ese escenario. Yugi D abrió grandes ojos de terror y muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza… Podía ser la locura de las últimas horas, la emoción y la traición que estaba sintiendo, el arriesgar perder su trabajo, el estar molesta con sus mejores amigos, el maldito sueño repetitivo que le hacía pensar en el abandono de su padre, en todas sus dudas, todo se mezcló en un simple deseo…

-"¡Cállate!"- gritó Yugi D con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que exageraba, pero ya no podía controlarse. Se llevó rápidamente las manos a sus oídos y vociferó un: -"Por favor, no quiero…"

A Kentarou se le rompió el corazón, era su eterno temor, un segundo rechazo, el sentirse repelido por la chica que amaba, el provocarle esa angustia por haber callado, el mentirle, el poner la carga de su amor sobre ella, fue una dura decisión… Escucharla tan emotiva fue, un duro momento.

Yugi D volvió a erguirse intentando no enloquecer ante sus ideas. Ella sabía perfectamente que uno de sus mayores miedos era perder a sus seres queridos… Pues no a Kentarou. Toda su vida había perdido a los hombres que significaron algo para ella… No quedaba nadie, ni su padre… Atayami… Yuiichi… Toshi... Todo lo que sabía es que si llegaba a amar a alguien, estaba destinado a fracturarse, y con eso, venía el abandono…

De ninguna manera permitiría que fuera verdad, no Kentarou, no le obligaría a decir algo que comprometiera ese maravilloso vínculo, Kentarou era simplemente demasiado preciado para ella.

-"Lo siento tanto…"- declaró Kentarou.

-"Sólo… Dejémoslo así…"- respondió Yugi D.

¿Qué significaba eso? Kentarou sintió un miedo de muerte… ¿Dejarlo así? ¿Estaba ella terminando cualquier tipo de relación con él? ¿A qué se refería?

-"No se diga más"- agregó.

¡Eso no le aclaró en lo absoluto! ¿Debía callar de ahora en adelante? ¿Ya no quería escuchar palaba alguna de él? ¿Era un tipo de ruptura?

En ese momento, una persona agitada, sudada y confundida entró a escena.

-"¡TODO FUE MI CULPA, KENTAROU NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!"

Se trataba de Moulin.

-"D, tienes que creerme, sólo era un juego, no tenía malas intenciones, fue una mala idea, lo sé, pero por favor, no pienses que Kentarou lo hizo con intención, él siempre se negó ante la idea, fue una estupidez, pensé que saldrían cosas buenas, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, si vas a odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí, pero Kentarou no tiene nada que ver".

Moulin estaba enloquecida y aterrada, por alguna razón que ambos oyentes desconocían. ¿Por qué rayos quería cargar con toda la culpa?

-"Moulin, ambos cometimos un error… No digas que no tengo nada que ver"- declaró firme, el moreno, mas Moulin no le escucharía.

-"NO ES ASÍ, ERES INOCENTE, ME PEDISTE QUE DETUVIERA ESTA FARSA TODO EL TIEMPO, EN SERIO YUGI D, ¡KENTAROU NO TUVO NADA QUE VER!"

Kentarou comenzó a friquearse.

Yugi D se quedó viendo a Moulin muy sorprendida, tampoco tenía tanta claridad de lo que su compañera de trabajo intentaba hacer, pero una cosa era segura… No era el momento de intentar comprenderlo todo, ese día había sido muy pesado para ella y comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, cuantas más disculpas le ofrecían.

-"Considero a ambos personas preciadas para mí, y… Sea lo que sea que hayan intentado con buenos o malos motivos, me han avergonzado y decepcionado… No tengo deseos de hablar con ninguno de ustedes".

Ambos se quedaron hechos piedra, mientras contemplaban a Yugi D marcharse a casa.

[…]

Lugar: Algún lugar del muelle… Aún.

-"Siempre pensé que los psicólogos no tenían este tipo de problemas"

-"Ser psicólogo no quiere decir tener la vida resuelta, sabes."

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

-"Darle su espacio… Y luego, implorar perdón, supongo…"

-"Kentarou… ¿Lograste confesarte antes de que yo llegara?"

El doloroso silencio de Kentarou le respondió lo evidente… A Moulin se le partió el corazón también.

-"De alguna forma… Ella lo supo, supo qué quería decirle… Y no quiso escucharlo…"- declaró Kentarou, antes de mirar a una conmovida y sorprendida Moulin. –"¿Eh?! ¿Y tú por qué lloras?"-.

-"Eso… ¡ESO ESTÁ ABIERTO A LA INTERPRETACIÓN! ¡NO ES EL FINAL DE KEN-D!"- exclamó histérica.

-"¿Ken-D?"

[…]

 **Una pieza oscura, muy amplia y azulada… Siluetas inofensivas… No les temía, eran las personas de siempre, errantes almas ocupando el espacio, nada porqué impresionarse…**

 **Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería: Un gran círculo de espectadores… En esa parte siempre comenzaba a agitarse y el espacio físico que la gente ocupaba comenzaba a cobrar importancia. No había espacio para ella, no sin luchar para llegar a primera fila.**

 **Pero… No tuvo fuerzas.**

 **Siempre se inquietaba y llenaba de ganas de avanzar, pero esta vez el pesimismo le invadió el cuerpo.**

" **Sé qué sucederá… Nunca logro alcanzarle… Él no quiere verme…"**

 **Yugi D se había limitado esta vez a quedarse en la distancia, sólo observándole... Fue la primera vez que sintió algo más que desesperación en ese sueño repetitivo, sintió tristeza.**

 **La imagen de Yugi Mutou no se desvanecía esta vez… Era una silueta cruel, siempre esperaba la proximidad necesaria para marcharse.**

 **Sintió rencor por él… Parecía que se burlaba de ella, ahí tan nítido, dándole esa espalda eterna.**

 **Pues no debía ser así, estaba harta.**

 **Esta vez, decidió voltear para alejarse y fue cuando se encontró con una figura que la esperaba.**

 **Ella palideció y sólo por un instante, pudo ver ese rostro, antes de despertar.**

Lugar: Salón de clases de Yugi D.

Clase de historia del drama griego (Aburrida como el infierno).

-"Hey D, te quedaste dormida en clases".

-"No es cierto…"

-Entonces recuerdas lo último que te dije, ¿no?

…

-"Los villanos siempre pierden"- repitió Shouta.

-"¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Anda circulando una foto en internet de la ex de Yuiichi estrenando un lindo ojo morado. Mira eso, se parece a Hamlet, jaja".

Yugi D se quedó sorprendida, mientras Shouta le acercaba la pantalla de su móvil. Una imagen de Chelsea sonriendo, con un evidente golpe en el rostro la dejó boquiabierta.

-"¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué sucedió?"

-"¿Nani? ¿Qué no fuiste tú, en la pelea en SugarFirst?"- preguntó inocentemente Shouta.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-.

No lograba resolverlo y luego de asimilar la última broma de Shouta, se dispuso a reclamarle:

-"No compares a esa horrible chica con mi querido Hamlet".

-"He he, gomen..."


End file.
